


A Christmas Story: Dark Nights

by Rakill



Series: Brother's Bliss Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Bliss. Times passes, Sesshomaru and Kagome got married and everything seemed great until a tragic event happened that made Kagome forget everything. It is up to Sesshomaru to remind her of their past and how much happier she was with him than without.You don't have to read Brothers Bliss to know what's going on, in fact I'm ashamed of that story. I like this one a whole lot more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Brother's Bliss but it is not a must to read to know what's going on with this story. It can be read and enjoyed either way. I just recently got back to writing it and will be updating sporadically. If you want to find Brother's Bliss it is on FFN under rakill. 
> 
> You will notice that starting chapter 8 the writing style is different. I started this story back in 2011 or 2012 and haven't touched it since then until now. So things are different. Please be understanding and please be kind. Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Also check out the facebook group I made for this pair. It's called Sesshomaru and Kagome fan fiction lovers. Check it out and join the community. :)

Some people say things happen for a reason…that fate plays its part and everything will fall into the order it should be in. One door closes while another one opens and leads to other opportunities and more life experiences…that’s the optimistic way of looking at life. But Sesshomaru had never truly believed in fate, coincidence or karma. Sesshomaru was a being of order and having control, he made things happen and if he couldn’t have it, he try harder to make it happen.

But when he had met her, his mate, he started to truly believe in fate. She had fallen into his life and he had quickly become smitten. Now he had never thrown himself at her and confessed his feelings to her, but he had always tried to treat her differently than the others; less harsh, always allowed her to speak, and other big things to him. But at first she had never really noticed how differently he treated her, how he opened up a little to her, but eventually she came around.

Of course, he had to wait a while for her to come around, he of course had to confess his true feelings for her and him feel exposed. Sesshomaru is not a being of hearts and flowers and confessing how he feels or anything romantic. But for her, he had confessed how long he had loved her and it seemed to work and made her come around.

One of his favorite memories was the evening they went out on an official date and concluded that they were going to be a pair. That was one of the few times that he stopped breathing and felt butterflies in his stomach. He never felt butterflies in his stomach, but with her she seemed to have that will and power over him.

“So where are we going?” Kagome looked around outside of the car, her blue eyes were bright and the smile on her lips had never left since they left the house.

Sesshomaru turned his head so he could grin and he turned on another street then looked over at Kagome who was practically bouncing in her seat, “It’s supposed to be a surprise.” He said softly.

She turned her head and grinned at him, the same kind of grin that made him hold his breath and made him question if he was asleep and dreaming again. He couldn’t believe that she was smiling at him like that; it was still very hard to believe. He smiled faintly and turned his head so he was looking back at the road.

“Well I’m not sure if I like surprises or not.” She giggled; he knew that she was just teasing him. It seemed things between them had started to lighten up and she was giggling more and teasing him more. It gave him a lot of hope that something more was going to come out of this.

He turned onto another street and started to slow down to look for a spot to park at. He pulled into a spot on the curb where other cars were parked and he put the car in park. He looked over at Kagome and smiled a little then turned the car off, stepped out and quickly made his way to her side of the car and opened it for her.

“That’s kind of you.” Kagome said softly with a blush playing on her fare cheeks.

He reached out and allowed her to grab onto his hand and helped her stand. He then put her hand in his elbow and escorted her into the Thai restaurant.

“There is a reservation for Sesshomaru Taisho.” He spoke softly to the girl who came up to greet them.

Her eyes lit up and nodded and requested that they follow her. They followed the girl and were escorted to a private part of the restaurant.

“Your waiter will be with you soon.” The girl spoke before she left.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he helped Kagome sit down in her chair and scoot her forward then he took his own seat across from her. He watched her as she looked around grinning, her blue eyes still bright and sparkling as she took in the surrounding.

“I hope you like Thai food.” He said softly, hoping he didn’t sound nervous.

Kagome looked over at him and her grin grew larger, “I’ve never had Thai food before, so this is exciting. Thank you!” she said excitedly.

The corners of his lips lifted into a small smile then it quickly faded as the waiter approached, “Evening, My name is Mark and I will be serving you tonight. What can get you guys to drink?” he pulled out a pen and a notepad.

Sesshomaru didn’t take his eyes off of Kagome as she looked down at the menu and wiggled a little in her excitement, never before had he ever seen her like this. It was as if she did a total transformation after they had talked several times of her feelings. “Um, I suppose I would like to try the strawberry bubble tea.” She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

“I’ll just stick with water.” He spoke softly as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

“Okay, were you guys wanting to start off with appetizers or do you need some time to think about what you want?”

Sesshomaru titled his head and stared at Kagome as she blushed a little more and chewed on her lower lip, “Sesshomaru I suppose you can order for us? I’m not sure what to get and I’m sure you know what is good.”

Sesshomaru nodded and ordered his favorite meal and made sure that it wasn’t spicy, he knew that Kagome couldn’t handle spicy food that well or she would get sick. The waiter took their order and once more they were alone and able to talk. Well he wouldn’t talk much, but he knew that she would fill in the silence with some sort of conversation. But he noticed that she wasn’t talking much and was nervously looking around.

“What changed your mood?” he pointed out softly.

She looked at him with a blush and pushed back some of her raven hair behind her ear, “I’ve just now noticed that um… this is a date isn’t it?”

Sesshomaru sat up straighter and lifted his head a little higher, “Should it be?” God, he just wanted to tell her that yes it was a date, but some of his pride got in the way.

She leaned forward and still had a smile and her cheeks were getting redder by the second, “It seems to be. What does that make us now?”

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared as she leaned forward and the top of her nice shirt opened more to expose the top of her breasts. It didn’t help that he could hear her heart flutter and the smell of her nervousness was on top of his tongue. “What do you want us to be?” he asked softly.

She was too quiet and the silence was killing him. He was holding his breath and his stomach was churching and butterflies were in his stomach. God he hated this feeling. As soon as a smile lifted her soft lips, he felt like he could let go of his breath.

“I was hoping that maybe we could be you know…. Official?” she mumbled nervously, her blue eyes averted and she pushed back a lock of her hair.

Everything within in him relaxed and he felt himself smiling, not just a gentle smile that he does, but an ear splitting smile. He knew that took her off guard because she had leaned back and gasped as she stared at him shocked.

It was so uncharacteristic of him to smile like that, but he just felt overjoyed. He had waited a long time to finally have her for himself and he knew at that moment, he would never let her go and be sure that she would forever be his.

Mine.

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair and rolled his silver wedding band around his finger and blinked a couple of times to clear his thoughts. He had been told to wait outside in the waiting room for him to see his wife. He wished at that moment that he could go back in time and fix everything that had happened. The shock had passed and he was at the point of ‘what ifs’ and wondered if fate or destiny would have been cruel and made the accident happen in another way or a different date if he had protected her during the accident. A long time ago he would have scoffed and said that there is no such thing as fate or destiny, but after he finally met his mate… it was all he believed, because of her.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his long silver hair and stared up at the ceiling. Of course he hadn’t been injured in the accident and the impact had been quick and unexpected, he couldn’t protect her. Kagome had been propelled out of her seat and through the windshield and halfway onto the hood of the car. The horror of seeing his mate laying there lifeless on the hood of the car… he will never ever un-see that.

He snarled and stood up quickly to think of something different than the image of Kagome’s lifeless form on the hood of the car. He paced back and forth and glared over at the nurses who were behind their counter and talking and laughing. How dare they act happy in front of him when he was miserable and felt like he was going to die?

He glared over at the doctor who came out of a room and approached him slowly. The doctor let out a little sigh and ran his hand through his hair and looked at Sesshomaru’s face as he started to speak, “Mr. Taisho, your wife is in critical condition. We had to put her in an induced coma to allow her swollen brain to heal. She had fractured some ribs but our main concern right now is her brain. “He explained slowly.

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared from the news. He glared at the doctor and looked past him to the room where his wife was lying asleep and was in critical condition. He just wanted to be with her. “I can go in there.” It was supposed to be a question but it came out more of a demand.

The doctor nodded and stepped to the side, “You can, perhaps talking to her while she is asleep will help her brain keep activated and come out okay.” The doctor softly spoke then walked away with his head down.

Sesshomaru strode to the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his wife and mate laying there with breathing tubes in her mouth that was forcing her to take in each breath and let it go. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her body was covered by a white sheet.

He felt like the worst mate there was, he couldn’t protect her from something so human and so simple. Slowly, he made his way to the left side of her next to the bed and sat down in the chair and grabbed onto her cold hand. There was some of her own blood dried up on her hand and wrist that was crusty to the touch. He brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle then began to lick away the dry blood.

Something wet fell from his cheeks and he looked up from her face and saw that his vision was cloudy. This was the first time he had ever cried in who knows how long. He gently placed her limp hand down and he rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the evidence of his moment of weakness. He looked back down at his mate and brushed back some of her dark locks so he could see her face better.

He wanted to snarl and howl at the evidence of his carelessness. How could he have not protected her? He felt like he wasn’t a great mate at all for allowing her to be in such a state.

Slowly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear and kissed her at that spot gently, “I’m sorry. Please come back to me.” He whispered and waited for some kind of sign that she would wake up and be okay. But nothing happened.

Two hours earlier

Giggles escaped Kagome as she watched her husband’s facial expressions as they walked out of the movie theatre. “I take it you don’t like chic flicks huh?” she giggled and rubbed his arm softly.

He looked down at her with his eyebrows raised then looked back straight ahead, “I cannot fathom to understand why the female race finds movies such as that appealing.” He grumbled.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked through the virgin snow to their car. She knew that he would do anything for her, and if that meant watching a chic flick with her just so he could be with her and make her happy, he would.

“Thank you for taking me anyways, it was greatly appreciated.” She looked up at his face and grinned.

She saw a sparkle in his eyes as she said that and knew that she had somehow stroked his pride and made him feel a little better and that going with her was worth it. He walked with her to her the passenger side of the vehicle and unlocked the door then helped her into the car.

She rubbed her hands together then buckled her seatbelt and waited for her husband to join her in the freezing cold car. He slid in and turned on the car and turned on the heater.

“Let’s listen to some music.” Kagome leaned forward and turned on his radio and flipped through the stations as he started to drive slowly through the snow.

She stopped on one station as a familiar song came through and it made her grin and looked up at Sesshomaru as she started to feel nostalgia.

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, love is a battlefield

Sesshomaru’s eyebrows raised and he turned his head slightly towards her then looked back at the road, but a tiny smile played on his lips. She laughed and started to sing along with the song.

“I think that will always be our song.” She laughed out as she stopped singing along with it. They both knew she wasn’t the best singer, but he loved her anyways.

He stopped at a stop sign and looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, “Love is a battlefield should be our song? I don’t think that’s a wise choice.” He said with a straight voice, but she could hear amusement behind it all.

She laughed and leaned back against her chair and tried to think of a song about them. “Hm, well what do you think would be a perfect song then?” she looked back at him and saw that his fake façade was starting to break and a small smile formed on his lips.

He looked at her sideways and she knew he knew something. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted in closer to him and gave him her best puppy eyes hoping that he would tell her what he had in mind. He let out a defeated sigh and looked into her blue eyes. “Do not laugh when I say this… but a long time ago, it was I want you to want me.” He mumbled.

She blushed and saw that he was about to blush, but her husband never blushes. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I’d love you to love me. I’m beggin you to beg me.” She said softly between kisses and ran her hands through his air.

He growled lowly and pulled her in closer and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced and he easily dominated her tongue and she submitted to him. It always sent chills through him that she was willing at times like these to submit to him and allow him to be the alpha.

“I love you.” She whispered in the middle of the kiss, that once again sent chills through his body.

“Like wise.” He whispered and continued to kiss her.

Everything happened in slow motion at that point. A large truck had come up behind their car stopped at the stop sign, the person pressed down on their breaks but slid through the snow and smashed into the backside of the car that made it propel forward and smash into a tree. Kagome had been thrown out of Sesshomaru’s arms and flew head first out of the windshield and landed on the hood of the car.

Sesshomaru who had been banged up a little saw his mate and wife lying there on the hood of the car. He snarled and got out of the car and ran around to pick her up but someone had come up behind him and told him not to touch her, that he could further harm her. Everything became a blur after that.


	2. As Long As You Love Me

1.

As Long As You Love Me

 

Two years prior to accident

Kagome fussed with her raven locks, a pout played on her lips as her hair decided not to play well with her and do what she wanted. I would kill for a personal stylist… that would be something. A heavy sigh escaped her as she put down the comb with a loud bang and glared at her reflection. Nothing seemed to work for her and it was frustrating to the poor girl.

After finally having a sit down heart to heart with Sesshomaru, they were slowly starting to solve things. Although things were still weird between the two, but at least the tension between them wasn’t so heavy like it had been. It was still so shocking to her that he admitted his love to her, after all she had done and how she acted, he still loved her. For a while she acted weird around him, like she had to be careful around him and what she said, but when he noticed and gave her one of his scolding looks and told her to stop acting like she was giving him sympathy, she relaxed and tried to be herself.

“We are going to be late.” Sesshomaru’s voice came from the hallway.

She turned her head to the door where she saw him walk away, she then looked back at her reflection and pouted a little more and grumbled that what she did was the best she could do. With that, she turned on her heel and left the bathroom and followed Sesshomaru’s retreating figure to the front room. She glanced at her phone and raised her eyebrows at the time then looked up at Sesshomaru and a small smile broke across her face.

“We’re going to be late? Sesshomaru, we have an hour to spare!” she almost laughed out.

He turned his head to give her an annoyed look then turned back to pick up his brief case and opened the door. “You need to make a good impression on your first day.”

She grabbed her purse and followed him out of the door and down the hallway. She raised her eyebrows and stared at his long flowing hair that was swaying its low hung ponytail, “Impress who?”

He pressed the down button on the elevator and turned his head so he was looking at her, “Your boss of course.”

Her blue eyes widened in brief shock then a sly grin started to take over, “You are my boss.”

A silver brow cocked up at her statement and she could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of a smirk, but it was quickly gone, “Just because you live with me doesn’t mean you can be late and get away with it. I will be harsh, I hope you know.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away with him with a fake frustrated sigh, “You’re always harsh.” She grumbled under her breath.

“I heard that.” He rumbled and she could have sworn she heard some amusement in his voice. She looked up at him and squinted her eyes to see if he was smiling or at least his eyes would give him away, but nothing. He’s got to be joking.

A flash of a smirk gave her the answer then it was gone. Yes, he was joking with her! Sesshomaru, the ice lord was joking with her! Who would have thought?

She snickered to herself and stepped onto the elevator with him and pulled out her cellphone, thanks to Sesshomaru, she got the new IPhone. She played around with it on their ride down then stepped out and she followed his lead to the car. 

She didn’t take notice as he opened the door for her and she easily slid into the car and he closed the door. The driver’s side door opened and he slid in, buckled up and started the car.

“Buckle up, Kagome.”

She looked up from her phone and looked over at Sesshomaru and sighed then buckled up and went back to playing with her phone and reading through some text messages. Some messages were from Sango and Inuyasha and she realized that she got a message from her brother talking about Thanksgiving. How could she have forgotten about Thanksgiving?

“Crap.” She whispered and ran her hand through her hair. She didn’t know if she could get the day off work or not. Her first day was today and Thanksgiving was coming up in a few weeks and she didn’t want Sesshomaru to think she didn’t take the job seriously, because she was thankful that he was allowing her to work for him and help pay for things around his place, well their place. She finally pulled his arm enough to allow her to pay rent for her room and board.

“What is it?” He was looking at her from the corner of his eye but he was keeping his head straight ahead and trying to act like he wasn’t interested.

Kagome looked over at him and shook her head and bit on her lower lip, “um, nothing.”

He was silent for a few seconds, make a few turns and kept driving then he spoke up, “Didn’t sound like nothing.”

She waved her hand to blow off the conversation and put away her phone and looked outside her window, “It’s nothing that important.” Lies, lies, lies. Her brother would be so upset if she wasn’t able to make it to thanksgiving. She couldn’t even think of the last time she visited her brother. Must have been around the time their mother died. She sunk more into her seat and tried to wave away the emotions that were bubbling up as she thought of her mother. She played with the ring on her finger and let out a little sigh.

“Kagome.” His voice was enough to say that he knew she was lying and that he wasn’t up for this kind of game.

“I’ll tell you later okay?” she said softly and kept staring outside and watch the scenery pass by.

She heard a little puff of air come from Sesshomaru and assumed it was a sigh, never before had she heard him sigh and it was probably from frustration. The man always seems to surprise her and make her think differently of him.

~~~

Kagome sat at her desk and looked over at Sesshomaru’s office door and let out a little sigh then looked at her computer screen and brought up an email and put his address in. The morning was busy and he wasn’t lying when he said that he would be harsh, but she had seen the way he acted towards the other employees and he was certainly being kinder towards her, for that she was grateful. But he gave her work out of the ass and it was already taking a toll on her and exhausting her. No wonder his personal assistants didn’t last that long. Her brother’s text message had been on her mind all morning and it was eating at her, she had to tell Sesshomaru and see if he would let her see her only family left for Thanksgiving.

 

To: Sesshomaru Taisho

From: Kagome Higurashi

Subject: Thanksgiving

10:18 A.M.

Mr. Taisho… Sesshomaru… whatever I should call you here at work…

You asked me what was wrong this morning. I got a text message from my brother about Thanksgiving that is coming up in a couple of weeks and I haven’t seen him for a while, I was hoping that I could have that day off to see him. I hope that doesn’t put a poor image on my worth ethics… I don’t want my boss to get the wrong idea about me.

Kagome

 

She hit send and leaned back in her chair and let out her breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Glancing back at his office door, she expected him to come rushing out and demand why she would do this. But nothing happened and made her relax even more.

A soft ping came from her computer and she glanced back and saw a new email in her inbox from Sesshomaru. Well that was a fast reply, what the hell is he doing in there? Just sitting there doing nothing but staring at his inbox? She giggled at her own thoughts and opened the email.

To: Kagome Higurashi

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

Subject: Re:Thanksgiving

10:20 A.M.

Kagome,

 

Here at the office it is best you call me Mr. Taisho. As for Thanksgiving there is no problem for you seeing your only family member that you have. I’m sure your boss won’t get the wrong idea. It was discussed a while ago that you would have a week off for big holidays, unless of course you weren’t paying attention?

 

CEO Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries

Kagome raised her eyebrow and giggled a little; as soon as the giggles slipped she covered her mouth and looked around. One person lifted their head from their work and looked at her oddly then looked back shaking their head and continued their work. She reread the email, hit reply and started to type her message.

To: Sesshomaru Taisho

From: Kagome Higurashi

Subject: Are you trying to be funny?

10:25 A.M.

Mr. Taisho,

 

Because we are talking over the email, I have no idea if you are trying to tease me or not, but I’m assuming you are trying to joke in your own weird dry way. So hah hah. How did you know that my brother is the only one left? Just curious.

Kagome

 

She hit send and went through her other emails then looked down at some paperwork that she should be going through and editing and making sure there were no errors, but strangely she was just impatient for a reply from Sesshomaru. What in the holy hell is going on with her? After they had been talking and tried to work their differences and start out fresh, she wanted to talk with him all the time and watch his facial features to see any changes. She would do the talking and he would be listening and make little grunts his ‘hn’ to fill in the silence to let her know that he was listening, but other than that he wouldn’t say much. He seems more talkative over emails and she was sure to take advantage of that if she could at least get him to respond in some way.

She jumped and quickly looked at her computer screen when she heard the long awaited ping and she greedily read the email.

To: Kagome Higurashi

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

Subject: Am I ever funny?

10:32 A.M.

Kagome,

 

Weird dry way of joking? I don’t seem to recall ever joking around…

I know a lot about you. I have known you for a while if you do not remember. I listen more than you think.

 

CEO weird dry Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries

A smile broke out over her face as she read his signature. So he was joking around and for some strange reason it was making her have butterflies in her stomach. She would have never realized that Sesshomaru had this side to him unless she really did get to know him. Feeling strangely giddy, she hit the reply button and started to type away her message.

To: Sesshomaru Taisho

From: Kagome Higurashi

Subject: You are funny

10:33 A.M.

Mr. Taisho,

I do recall some times where you seem to be joking, just like now. Admit it.

Well it’s not fair that you know a lot about me and I don’t really know much about you. Care to fill me in on some personal facts about yourself?

Kagome

Once again she was waiting and she hated that. It didn’t take long for his reply and she frowned as she read the message.

To: Kagome Higurashi

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

Subject: Work

10:34 A.M.

You should be working right now.

 

CEO Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries

 

She must have hit a nerve for him and it disappointed her. Damn. She closed the email and pouted as she looked down at the paperwork and tried to concentrate. She skimmed over a few words but let out a frustrated growl as she couldn’t read what was on the paper. Her mind was on him and it was frustrating as hell and she didn’t know what the hell was going on with her. What was up with him shutting down on her like that? One second they were joking and then the next he was telling her to work. Not right.

~~~

Kagome knocked gently on Sesshomaru’s door and waited for him to give her permission to come in. It was a few seconds and she guessed that he must have not heard her knock so she was about to knock again when the door flew open and Sesshomaru was standing there and staring down at her with his eyebrows raised.

A cheesy grin was plastered on her face and she held up a bag of food and waved it, “Hungry? I decided to get lunch and thought we could eat together.”

She watched him carefully as his face was its original façade, but she saw some kind of gleam in his eyes and a smirk play on his lips. He stepped back and allowed her in the office and led her to the nice sofa with a coffee table that was sitting across from it.

“I got us deli sandwiches, I kind of figured you wouldn’t like greasy food since you always cook and don’t do take out.” She explained as she set the bag down and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to him.

“Hn.”

She looked over at him and smiled a little and then looked back down and grabbed her sandwich and sat down next to him as he took a seat.

“Where did you get the ride to get the food?” he asked softly as he started to unwrap the sandwich.

Kagome shrugged as she followed suite and started to unwrap her sandwich, she could already feel her mouth water for the sandwich. “I walked. I wanted to surprise you.” She took a large bite of her sandwich and almost moaned as she chewed.

“Why didn’t you just come in and get the keys? I could have gone with you.” He said softly then took a bite of his sandwich and chewed carefully. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and almost wanted to grin at how he even ate. He was so meticulous with everything he did, even eating. It was quite humoring to her and once again her thoughts went to what was going on with her. It’s been a couple of weeks since they have had their break down and talk.

Of course, she still felt something for Inuyasha but after seeing him and how he acted towards her and how he looked happy and the house… oh God the house was finally in order, it really helped her to open up and kind of accept that she was never going to have him. It was like closure for her and to know where he stood on how he felt about her, and he even advised her to work things out with his half-brother, who he hates.

She wasn’t in love with Sesshomaru, but she certainly saw him in a different light and wanted to give him that chance that he always deserved. She needed to move on and find someone new, someone who would love her and accept her for who she was. She wasn’t even sure who she was and thanks to Sesshomaru, he was helping her out and being patient with her and she felt like she should return that to him and be patient with him and show him how thankful she was.

Kagome shrugged and smiled over at him, “Like I said, I wanted to surprise you.” She took another healthy bite of her sandwich and once again almost moaned. God the sandwich was so good and she had been craving it for a while.

“Hn.”

Kagome finished her sandwich in record time and leaned back and let out a sigh and closed her eyes. “That was really good.” She mumbled more to herself.

“You have something…” Sesshomaru said softly, almost like a whisper.

She opened an eye and looked at him and smiled lazily, “Have what?”

For the first time, he smiled gently towards her and leaned forward slowly. Her heart raced in her chest and she didn’t know if he was going to kiss her or what, but his face was getting seriously close to hers. She held on her breath as he stopped and reached up and rubbed away some sauce from the sandwich away from her cheek. She blushed and let out a heavy breath and let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not much of a clean eater, huh?”

The smile on his face brightened him up a whole lot and it seemed like the smile towards her was like a private smile, meant only for her and it once again brought butterflies in her stomach. She smiled back at him and leaned forward and nervously grabbed the trash and looked back at him, his smile was gone.

“I should get back to work, huh?”

He nodded once and stood from his spot and left his half eaten sandwich on the table and made his way back to his desk and sat down in his chair. She stood up and threw away the trash and re-wrapped his sandwich and looked over at him who stared at his computer screen and clicked a few times on the mouse. She smiled and left the office and put his sandwich in her desk drawer to bring home with her when they leave.

Her computer pinged and she clicked open her email account and saw a new email from Sesshomaru. She raised her eyebrows and sat down at the desk and read the message.

To: Kagome Higurashi

From: Sesshomaru Taisho

Subject: Lunch

12:34 P.M.

Kagome,

 

Next time, let me pay for lunch.

 

CEO thankful Sesshomaru Taisho, Taisho Industries

 

She grinned at the message and leaned back in her chair and reread the message several times. No words could explain with what she felt at that moment. Shock, awe, humbled… numerous things. Never had she ever heard him thank someone and he thanked her. She smiled and clicked out of the email and began on her work.

~~~

Present time: Hospital

Sesshomaru lifted his head as he woke from his slumber and looked over at his mate’s face and saw that her eyes were still closed. He breathed in deeply and looked at the machines and watched her heart beat on the monitor then looked over to the door then back at his mate. How long will they make her sleep for? He hadn’t heard much news on the progress of her brain and he wanted to know now if it had started to go back down and she possibly recover.

The bruises from her face were started to darken and some fade, but she would surely have some faint scars on her forehead and cheek from the glass that had cut her from being thrown out of the car. He leaned his head down into his hands and he took steady breaths and listened to the machine breathe for his wife. He would give anything at the moment to hear her laugh and tease him that she was okay and there was nothing wrong.

“Mr. Taisho, you should go home and get some rest.” The nurse, Adriane, said as she came into the room and played with some of the gadgets and moved Kagome around a little and pushed back some of her hair. His nostrils flared as he watched someone else touch her, but he couldn’t do anything to stop her, she was doing her job. But it just pissed him off that someone else was touching her.

He narrowed his eyes at the nurse, even though she had been nothing but kind to him, he was feeling less than pleasant. “I’m not leaving her.”

The blonde nurse turned her head and smiled at him gently and placed a hand on her hip, “she will be here when you get back. If anything changes we will call you right away. But just go home and get some rest and freshen yourself up.” She said gently.

He looked over at his mate and then back at the nurse and narrowed his eyes more, “I will be fine.” Although he did need a shower since it has been a few days since he had been home to clean himself and to have a proper meal.

She smiled sympathetically at him and shook her head a little and made her way around and towards the door, “Well, if you do decide to leave just for an hour and anything happens, like I said, I will personally call you and let you know of any changes.” She then left him the silent room other than the soft beeps of Kagome’s life.

He sighed and looked back down at his mate and frowned a little. He already felt like the worst mate there was and he couldn’t possibly leave just for his own needs when his wife and mate was clearly in the hospital and needed him. He leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck gently, in the way of his kind, and purred to soothe her and more for himself.

“I need you, my mate.” He whispered heart brokenly.


	3. I Would Do Anything For Love

Two years prior to accident:

Kagome tapped her fingers against the counter top as the other hand held onto her chin and her elbow on the counter. A long sigh escaped her as she watched Sesshomaru busy himself in the kitchen, like always, and she was yet again watching him. She glanced at the time then back at him and frowned a little more. She was bored and she didn’t want to spend another Saturday afternoon watching Sesshomaru cook lunch.

What could she do? She had money now, but she had to be careful with it or else she would have to answer to Sesshomaru. Apparently, he was now her financial advisor and would shoot her down every time she would want to spend her money on something other than paying off bills or helping with groceries. All she wanted was just a day where she could act like it is a weekend and be a girl for God’s sake. Another sigh escaped her heavily.

“You pouting isn’t really becoming of you.” Sesshomaru’s silken voice broke her thoughts; her blue eyes focused back on him and saw him watching her with his silver eyebrows raised.

She sat up and put both hands on the counter and frowned at him, “I would really like to go out and enjoy the last bit of nice weather we have until it starts getting cold.” Okay so she whined there, but she had every right to. She was tired of being cooped up all the time in the condo and she wanted to have a day for herself and also start on early shopping for Christmas presents.

“Meaning, you want to spend the money you don’t even have?” he turned away from her and continued on his tasks as if he were not interested in the conversation anymore. What a jerk move.

She slapped her hands against the counter, “I do too have the money! You are paying me more than your other personal assistants, I’ve checked. I have been doing good on paying on my debts and helping around here. Christmas is coming up and I want to at least get some presents, is that too much?” She also wanted a freakin’ pedicure, but he didn’t have to know that. What is thirty dollars?

“Presents for whom? I don’t need presents. So you don’t need to buy presents.” Sesshomaru’s voice was ever so calm and made it clear that he wasn’t going to negotiate with her.

She raised her black eyebrows and sat up straighter and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was for real or not. When he said nothing more she burst out into laughter and shook her head, “You really think I was going to get presents for you? I have my brother and a couple of my friends that I would like to give this year, instead of the other way around.” She laughed out.

So, she was going to get Sesshomaru presents too, but because of him saying what he said, she just wanted to see him flinch.

He turned his head so he was looking at her over his shoulder, his golden eyes were hooded and looked sad for a split second then quickly, he turned his head back and continued to make their meals.

She bit her tongue and leaned forward and placed her elbows on the counter and cupped her cheeks. A long sad sigh escaped her in her defeat, “Okay, I was going to get you presents too.” She mumbled out.

She watched him as he finished their sandwiches and placed them on plates, he placed a cup of iced tea and her plate in front of her and he seated next to her. She sighed sadly and stared down at the plate as she tried to think of a way to talk him into letting her go shopping and have the day for herself. He is a business man and if she tried to negotiate with him, perhaps he would work with her on that. Work. That’s it!

“What if,” she turned her head and looked at him as he started to eat his sandwich slowly, “I worked the week of Thanksgiving? Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday? I could have Thursday and Friday off because I will be out of town with my brother. But if I worked those three days, then that’s more money in my pocket and it will replace the money that I will be spending today.” Let it work.

She watched him hopefully but he showed no signs of any change of thought and he continued to eat his sandwich and stare straight ahead. A frown took over her pink lips and she looked back at her plate and started to slowly eat her sandwich. Well crap, she hoped that she didn’t hurt his feelings, quite possibly she did, or he was just being a jerk and not going to negotiate at all with her.

All she wanted was just one day to go out and enjoy being a girl and having an actual weekend and shop early before it gets stupid crazy and she is able to buy presents for her friends, especially Sesshomaru. She had kind of an idea of what to get him, but because of him being stubborn, she won’t be able to get it for him. Another sad sigh escaped her as she continued to eat.

Sesshomaru’s chair scratched against the floor as he pushed out and stood up to gather his stuff and walk it to the sink. She watched his backside as he washed the dishes silently, a couple of times he flicked his hair. A small knowing grin plastered on her lips as she knew that sign very well now. When he flicks his hair, he is thinking and about to speak, and more than likely it’s because he feels bad.

“You may go if you agree to work those three days to make up for today.” His deep voice broke the silence.

Ecstatic, she jumped up from her chair, ran over to him and embraced him tightly in a hug and nuzzled her face in his chest. God, he smelt good. She blushed and quickly pulled away and looked up at his face and grinned, “Thank you so much! You just made me the happiest girl ever!”

His golden eyes widened just a fraction but something sparkled in them. His lips quirked a little but no smile took over, the ever strong Sesshomaru stayed the same stoic way but she knew that she just made him happy. She gave him another bear hug then ran off to her room to change.

Quickly, she changed into jeans and a sweater and grabbed some flip flops to wear later after she got her pedicure. She checked the mirror and played with her hair a little then left the room and nearly bumped into Sesshomaru who was going into his room. She mumbled a sorry and went to the large room and grabbed her purse and checked her wallet to make sure she had her debit card and ID.

She started to feel bad for not inviting Sesshomaru along. Had he ever gone shopping for anyone? He did say that he loved her and perhaps he would like to go along with her, but that just meant she would have to tell him to go somewhere else as she got his presents. But at least they could be together and she could get to know him better and he wouldn’t be here at the condo alone.

Damn her. She sighed and turned on her heel and went to his room and stopped dead in her track when she saw a topless Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she stared at the strong muscled back of Sesshomaru and the images of her first and only time with him on Inuyasha’s wedding night flashed before her eyes. She had scratched down that back and had her legs wrapped around those lean hips of his.

Shaking her head quickly she averted her gaze downwards and felt a blush burn its way up her face, “Um.” She cleared her throat and glanced up at him then back down. “I was just wondering…if you wanted to come along. I think it would be fun having you with me and get you out of here for the day…” she mumbled.

She saw some movement but kept her eyes down on the wooden floor and tried with all her damn will not to look up at the half naked Sesshomaru. Oh, but she wanted another glance and get some eye candy. She peeked up and the blush burned brighter on her cheeks as she gawked at his now naked chest and his eyes burning into her.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, I don’t know why you are acting that way.” Was he serious?

She glanced up at his face and saw a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Oh, that cocky jerk thinks this is too funny. She lifted her head and kept her gaze only on his face.

“Do you want to come or no?”

His smirk grew a little more from her question and she snapped her mouth closed as she thought over what she had just asked. Her nostrils flared and she turned quickly so her back was to him and she growled lowly at herself and him.

“I will drive.” He said softly, and then she heard movement and guessed that he was getting dressed. Good.

She nodded once then marched out of the room and waited in the living room for him. She ran her hands over her face and grumbled lowly to herself about men and being cocky about their rock hard bods.

xXx

They had ended up going to the big shopping mall and walked around. Sesshomaru seemed less enthusiastic than Kagome, but he was a trooper. They went into Bath and Body Works, he hadn’t lasted very long in there because of the strong scents, so he stood outside the store and people watched. Meanwhile, Kagome walked through the tiny store and smelled every perfume and lotion and decided to get a few scents for her friend Sango, even after their spat she still loved Sango and wanted to get her something.

She walked of the store after paying and grinned at Sesshomaru as she figured what the next stop was. He stared at her with his eyebrows raised and his nose flared a little. Oh he was going to have a ball where they were going next.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as she started to giggle as they walked slowly to their next destination.

She waved her hand around and shook her head and grinned at him, “Nothing, nothing at all.” She laughed more.

“Hn. You look like a madwoman laughing at nothing.” He grumbled.

She grabbed onto his arm and looped her arm through so they were linked by the elbows and she walked with him to Victoria’s secret. She felt a little hesitation as they walked in but he followed closely beside her. She turned her head so she was looking up at him and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

He glared down at her then looked around the store and his nostrils flared. She giggled softly and walked through the store and looked at panties and bras with him, all the while he stayed silent and grumbled when she would ask for opinions.

She did plan on getting something for Kikyo, because she felt guilty for hating her this whole time, so she wanted to get a gift for her and for Inuyasha too. She eventually got some panties and bras and looked through some that were her own size.

“Are you done yet?”

She looked up at Sesshomaru who was still close by her and had his narrowed golden eyes on her. She shrugged and grinned innocently up at him, “Almost, I wanted a pair of my own.”

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly so that it hissed, “Then who are the others for?”

She shrugged and looked back down at the panties and put them in the pile on her arm and picked up another, “Kikyo.”

He stiffened and pulled away from her a little, “Why? I thought you hated her.”

She let out a sigh and looked at him then walked to the register and waited in line. Sesshomaru followed her and stood by her side. “I feel bad and I want to give her a gift. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone. It’s a gift for him too.”

“Hn.”

~~

She got a few more things for other friends but she hadn’t been able to get away from Sesshomaru to get his present so they left and she figured she would find another time to get his presents. They ended up going to an Asian nail shop so she could get a pedicure, after pleading with Sesshomaru to let her do this and that she would do anything for him. Thank God he didn’t take that in a sexual way or else she would be dead, but he agreed finally and she got in so she could get her feet done.

She sat in the cozy chair and soaked her feet in the hot water and stared down at a Cosmo magazine. She glanced up occasionally at Sesshomaru who sat in a tiny chair in the front and was staring down at his phone and occasionally running his finger over something that he was reading. She let out a little sigh and looked back down at the magazine and relaxed further.

A woman came up and sat down by her feet and started working on one foot and pushing back her cuticles and putting some lotion on her nails then putting it back in the water and then doing the same to the other foot. She then grabbed her foot that had been soaking and used some foot scrub and started to scrub away at her foot. Kagome’s eyes widened and she squirmed in her chair as she started to feel something weird going on. Never, ever had she ever felt something like this and it was throwing her off by a lot. As the woman scrubbed at the bottom of her foot in the arch, Kagome would squirm and bit on her lower lip and stared at the woman. If she wasn’t wrong, she was getting turned on by this!

Kagome’s head snapped over to Sesshomaru and his head was lifted in the air and he was watching her intently. He can smell it! She blushed crimson and looked back down at the woman and let out a heavy breath as she stopped scrubbing and put her foot back in the water. Thank God that was over.

She then grabbed the other foot and started on it. Kagome leaned her head back and tried to breathe evenly as her foot got scrubbed but it was no use, she was oddly getting turned on and the pleasure was shooting up from her foot to her crotch.

“Are you alright miss?” the woman asked as she scrubbed.

Kagome nodded frantically and let out another deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, she was going to come. Oh God, don’t let me come. Don’t do this. Her toes curled and she held on her breath as the orgasm ripped through her body and made her soar. She bit on her bottom lip from making a sound and as the pleasure ended and sensation down by her foot ended, she peeked open her eyes and looked at the woman who had no idea that she had just came.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was still staring at her and his nostrils flared and his eyes heavily hooded. She looked away and fumbled with her hands; she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She had never had this happen to her before when she had a pedicure a long time ago, what the hell happened?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached for it and pulled it out to read the text.

Did you really have an orgasm from a foot scrub?

It was from Sesshomaru. She glanced back up at him and he was still watching her. She grumbled and looked back down at her phone and let out tiny pants and started to type her message back.

NO! The foot scrub just always feel weird… that’s all.

God, he knew she was lying and both of them knew that she came from a damn foot scrub. Her phone vibrated again and she looked at the reply.

You are trying to lie to an Inu Youkai… and failing.

She glared at the response. So he wanted to tease her and poke fun at her huh? She blushed more and glared up at Sesshomaru who had a faint smile on his lips then it faded into his fake façade to hide his humor. She glanced back at her phone and typed a quick reply.

Well something must be wrong with your senses because I did not have an orgasm.

She put her phone in her lap and watched the woman start on her polish. She chose a deep red with some white stripes for the seasons. God she hoped the woman didn’t notice her having that orgasm. She was sure that as soon as she left the woman will laugh and tell the others about what had happened. Kagome wouldn’t be able to show her face around there ever again.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down at the message from Sesshomaru.

Must I really say it? I have seen you have orgasms…I know what it looks like. You had an orgasm. :D

Her eyes widened when she saw the smiley. Did he…? She coughed as she choked a little on her own spit and looked up at Sesshomaru who was smirking just a little then he looked back down his phone then put it away and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited. Is she asleep? Is she dreaming? This is not Sesshomaru at all.

“All done.” The woman announced and helped Kagome put her flip flops on.

She mumbled a thank you and paid the lady then left the place in haste with Sesshomaru. She couldn’t look at him as they got into the car and made their way home. What an embarrassing day.

xXx

Present Day: Hospital

Sesshomaru sipped on his hot coffee and leaned back in his chair and watched the muted TV. He glanced over at his mate then back at the TV and let out a little sigh. She had been asleep for two weeks and he felt like he was going to go insane. He wanted to hear her laugh, talk, yell, anything. He just wanted to hear her. Her bruises started to fade and some of the cuts on her face were starting to heal but scabbed. She was slowly starting to look how she did before the accident, but there were still some evidence of it.

He let out another sigh and looked over at her and watched the machine breathe for her. Her chest moved up and down with the breaths and occasionally her lashes would flutter, when he first saw that he thought she was going to wake up but the doctor concluded that she was more than likely dreaming. Was she dreaming of him? He knew he would dream of her, he always did… always had.

“Here are the things you wanted, Mr. Taisho.” Kagome’s nurse Adriane announced as she entered the room with a tub and nail supplies.

Sesshomaru rose from his chair and set his coffee on the side table, he then went over and grabbed onto the tub and set it down on the bed next to Kagome’s legs.

“Do you need any help?” she asked as she removed some blankets from Kagome’s legs to expose her feet.

Sesshomaru didn’t spare her a glance, even though she had been kind to him and helpful, he was set on giving his mate a pedicure. “No.”

She let out a little sigh and nodded, “I think it’s really sweet that you are going to do that for her. I’m sure she will think so too when she wakes up.” She patted Sesshomaru’s arm gently then left the room.

He stood there silently for a few moments and stared down at the nail supplies and the tub as old memories came forth and swept him away. He shook his head and cleared the tub then went into the bathroom in the room and filled the tub with warm soapy water then set it back down on the bed and grabbed a rag to wet her feet. He would have to make do with giving her his own pedicure.

He removed the old nail polish she had, a purple, and started to rub her feet in a gentle massage and watched her face as he worked her tissue. Not a flinch, not a grimace, not a wrinkled nose or anything. He let out a sad sigh and looked back down at her foot and started to scrub at her foot gently and would get more water to help the scrub.

The heart monitor started to pick up quicker and her toes curled just a little as he continued to scrub her foot. Sesshomaru’s head shot up and he looked at his mate’s face, but she showed no facial sign of enjoying what he was doing. But her toes and the heart monitor gave it all away.

A secret smile spread across his lips and leaned down and kissed each toe gently, “Even in a coma you are a naughty girl.” He whispered.

He leaned up and washed away the scrub and worked on her other foot, again same reactions from her. He then delicately applied the deep red polish on each toe nail and blew gently to help it dry quicker. He stood back and examined his work, when he deemed it worthy he then removed the appliances from the bed and empty the water in the small bathtub in the bathroom.

Taking his seat back in his regular spot, he leaned back and continued to drink his still warm coffee and stared a few minutes at his mate then looked back at the TV lost in thought.


	4. Iris

3\. Iris

 

Two years prior to accident:

Anxiously, Kagome watched the time on her computer, silently willing for time to go faster and for the work day to be over. She would have had the whole week off but for her wanting to buy early Christmas presents, she had to make up for the money she spent and she was already regretting negotiating with Sesshomaru on that. She would have enjoyed being out of town and visiting her brother and catching up with him and what has been going on since they have last seen each other, but no… she was sitting in the quite building office watching the time creep by slowly and Sesshomaru locked away in his office.

She huffed out and glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru’s large wooden door and waited to see if he were going to come striding out like he normally does around the time they leave, but sadly for her, the door stayed closed. Another irritated huff escaped her and she looked back at the computer, clicked on some files to look busy but kept staring at the time. She grumbled a little under her breath but didn’t dare to go in and ask if they could leave early, she couldn’t do that to him when he had so graciously given her this job and is paying her a lot of money.

Bored, she looked around her desk for some work to do but she had already gotten everything done for the day and decided she would go into his office and hope that he wouldn’t mind her being in there with him. She stood up and straightened her clothes a little and went to the door, gently she knocked then entered only to pause at the door when she saw him on the phone and was glaring.

It had been a while since she had seen Sesshomaru glare, well more at her and she had to say that she never liked it when he glared at her. Scared, her heart dropped to her stomach and she tried to think of what all she did wrong in the day and was about to confess about a murder, because well… that’s what his glaring does, she would confess to something she didn’t do. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away from her and waved her in.

Visibly she relaxed and her shoulders slouched as he looked somewhere else other than at her. She made her way to the couch then sat down. She peeked over her shoulder at him; he was still on the phone and was now typing something on the computer and not making one damn sound. Jesus, how can the person on the other side be sure that he was even still on the line, other than of course the soft sound of the keys being tapped by his claws.

Shaking her head, she turned back and looked at the coffee table and let out another bored sigh, her eyes then caught a magazine on the coffee table and a sly grin spread across her face. What in the world was he doing with a Cosmo magazine in his office? She chuckled darkly to herself, leaned forward and grabbed the magazine and flipped through it. Things you would never find in Sesshomaru’s office: Cosmo magazines. But low and behold, he had a magazine that had 12 dirty moves to try tonight, as if the cocky bastard needed that anyways. She blushed at her own thoughts of him being cocky and his dirty tricks in bed.

Don’t even start thinking about that, Kagome.

She quickly composed herself and flipped through the magazine some more in her wait for Sesshomaru to get off the phone. A few articles caught her eye and she would read then move on and eventually ended up to the grand ’12 dirty moves to try tonight’ tidbit. She didn’t know any dirty moves in bed, other than what she had learned from Sesshomaru that one night, so the article was interesting… and embarrassing… and naught… WHY would Sesshomaru have this laying around in his office?!

Eagerly, she read through the article and her eyebrows were hidden under her bangs from some of the stuff they listed. Bondage? She didn’t do that with him and from reading some of the stuff that couples could do, it just seemed weird. Pictures of her being tied up and him having his way with her flashed through her mind and made her blush. She is not even with Sesshomaru; she shouldn’t be thinking this of him! But he was her only experience and was curious if he ever did anything bondage like. The next suggestion was peep show, like him watching her pleasure herself. How in the world would watching her diddle with herself be sexy at all? She looked over her shoulder at him, he was still on the phone and not looking at her, she then looked back at the article and imagined if she walked in on him masturbating. Yeah, she would find that sexy… but she would be so embarrassed and shy if he saw her pleasuring herself. Handle his package, dear God. Give him hand-jobs when he can’t react the way he wants to… meaning give him hand-jobs when he is on the phone with someone. What if she went over to him right now and gave him a hand-job? Would he be upset?

She shook her head at her thoughts. The last time she tried to make a move on him he got upset and claimed that she was using him, not only that she said that she wanted to start over with him and act like what they did never happen. But it was hard to forget at the moment with the Cosmo magazine enticing her and making her want to go over and try these things with him, he would teach her a whole lot more. Have Stranger Sex, she already did that really. She didn’t really know him that well and it was her first and he was teaching her the new world of pleasure. Test-drive twisty, torrid positions, plan a sneak attack… tried a sneak attack and that got her in trouble. Moves that cross the line.

Kagome had been nose deep in the article that she didn’t notice Sesshomaru had been off the phone and was standing next to her and watching her with his penetrating golden eyes. She felt the burning sensation of being watched, lifted her head and jumped up and let out a squeak then blushed. “You scared me.” She huffed and put a hand over her chest where her heart was pounding.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked her over then at the magazine that was now sprawled on the ground, “Find anything interesting?” his lips quirked just a little.

A blush burned her fair cheeks and she shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, “Um, not really.”

Again, his lips quirked and he turned away so he was walking back to his desk and sat down at his chair, “What were you needing?”

Kagome leaned down to retrieve the magazine then put it back on the table and sighed out, “I didn’t have any work left for the day so I just wanted to visit with you.” She shrugged trying to act normal.

She didn’t think his arched eyebrow came back down since it was still raised, “Hn, you came for a social call?”

“Well now that you say it that way, no.” she huffed out annoyed and turned away from him in her little fuss.

“Kagome,” his voice was deep and held a warning.

She turned and put her hands on her hips and pouted, “I’m bored, I’m tired and I’m ready for some of your food dang it. Besides, I’m sure it’s already time to go.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes lingered to her then to his clock on the computer, without a beat he stood up and closed everything down on his computer, gathered his belongings and looked at her with the raised eyebrow, “Some of my food?” again, his lips quirked. Is she amusing him or something?

She fake pouted and stomped out of the office and grumbled a yes. She grabbed her purse and shut everything down on her computer. Never, would she have thought she would be teasing Sesshomaru and look forward to spending the evening with him. She in fact wanted to make him watch chick flick movies and sit through it all, just for the fun of it all. Underneath his rough exterior, she had seen glimmers of a secret soft side of him, and she was slowly starting to understand him.

“What exactly sounded good then?” he asked from behind her, breaking her thoughts.

She jumped a little and looked at him then followed him to the elevator, the whole way thinking of something that he could cook. She grinned up at him and rubbed her stomach in anticipation, “Baked chicken filled with parmesan cheese, mashed potatoes and your awesome bacon green beans.” She about drooled thinking of that special meal. The man seriously knew how to cook.

“Hn, that’s quite a meal.”

They stepped onto the elevator together in unison as the doors slid open. She looked up at him with her puppy eyes, “I will help.” She pouted. She could wrap him around her little finger with that look.

He looked down at her and pushed the ground button as he did so. Feeling a little defeated from her infamous puppy eyes, he nodded once and looked away from her.

XxX

“You’re taking too long!” Kagome yelled from her spot on the couch. They had already eaten, cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the dishes, cleaned the whole condo it seemed and he was taking his sweet time changing into more comfy clothes. She had already been changed into her pajamas since they arrived home. “I know you are taking your time because you don’t want to watch these movies, but suck it up mister!” she tried to say seriously but a few words came out in a fit of giggles.

Footsteps padded in his room then he appeared and sat next to her and let out a soft sigh. She grinned at his profile and it grew wider as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. “You ready?” she giggled then hit play.

His eyes narrowed then glared at the TV in his silent fuming of watching chick flicks. But he stayed and that’s all that mattered to her. She didn’t know why she liked torturing him that way, but she did enjoy having him there to watch movies with her and relax. A few times during the movies when she would tear up and cry, he would pat her leg gently or look over at her worriedly. She scooted in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

During the middle of the movie, Sesshomaru shifted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her gently against him. Her heart raced against her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It had been such a long time since she had gotten the butterflies from him, and they were back and she didn’t know what to do or how to act. She sneaked a glance up at his face and smiled then looked back at the movie. He was staring at the TV and hopefully hadn’t notice her looking at him. She scooted in closer until there was no space between them and she nuzzled her face against his warm shoulder. During that time she the urge to lean up and kiss him, even if it would be on his cheek, was strong; but she felt like he deserved that. She didn’t want to seem too clingy or all over the charts with giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She peeked back up at him and looked over his face and decided to take a deep breath and try. She leaned up and placed her lips against his soft cheek and gave him a short sweet peck to the cheek.

His entire body went stiff and he looked down at her flushed face, his eyes moving around her face and his nostrils flared. She smiled sweetly at him and chewed on her bottom lip, “Sorry if I pushed any limits…” she whispered nervously.

His golden eyes scanned her face and were looking for something; she wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for but after whatever it was, he relaxed just a little and a gentle smile played on his lips then it disappeared. She smiled a little and leaned up and kissed his other cheek, she reached up and ran her hand through his silky hair then leaned back down and stared up at his face. “Thank you so much for everything.” She said shyly.

One of his eyebrows rose elegantly but he stayed silent and watched her. She smiled and turned her head and watched the movie.

XxX

Beep beep beep beep beep…

Snooze.

Beep beep beep beep beep…

Snooze.

“Kagome, get up!” Sesshomaru’s voice called outside of her doorway.

She groaned and buried her head into the pillow and pulled up the warm covers around her and tried to ignore the fact that it was already time to get up and go to work. She only had that day and the next day left of work then it was Holiday break. Slowly, she started to drift back to sleep, thinking that Sesshomaru would be gracious and allow her to sleep.

The bed jolted from weight and Kagome popped her head up from her pillow and was looking right into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes. She gasped and jumped back and stared at him shocked.

“What are you doing?” she whined out and rubbed her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn’t move from his spot on the bed, he was crouched and his hair was cascading over his shoulders to create a curtain around him. It was very rare for her to see his hair down and every time it was down, she couldn’t stop staring.

“I do not like to repeat myself, Kagome.” He growled softly.

Kagome whined and did a fake cry as she lie back down and tried to cover her head with a cold pillow but only to have it ripped out of her hands and thrown on the floor by Sesshomaru. She turned over on her stomach and nuzzled her head into her arms and pulled the covers over her.

“I’m too tired.” She mumbled.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have stayed up late watching those trashy movies.” He pulled back the covers and threw them on the ground as well.

Kagome curled up in a ball and whined more, “They aren’t trashy. You weren’t complaining last night.”

“You are worse than a child in the mornings.” He sighed out annoyed.

Kagome turned her head and glared over at Sesshomaru tiredly, “I’m not a morning person.”

“You’ll become one very soon, I will be sure of that.” He got up from the bed and made his way back to the door, flipped on the light switch and smirked smugly at her.

“I’m calling in sick.” She grumbled and turned over and tried to cover her eyes from the light.

“Then I will write you up with a warning.” He warned.

“How many warnings until I get fired?”

“Would you really accept getting written up just so you can sleep in? Are you not thankful that I even gave you that well wanted position when there are others out there that would kill to have that job?” he sounded hurt and irritated.

Kagome sighed and jumped out of bed and tiredly made her way past Sesshomaru to the bathroom in the hallway, “I want some coffee please.” She grumbled as she closed the door and did her morning business.

After leaving the bathroom, Kagome made her way into the bright kitchen and grabbed her warm cup of coffee and took gentle sips. She sleepily looked at Sesshomaru who watched her for a couple of seconds then left the kitchen. She sighed and rubbed her face and ran her hand through her hair, she then took another sip of coffee and sat it down.

Guilt washed over her and she started to feel bad that she might have made Sesshomaru think that she wasn’t grateful for everything that he was doing. Sluggishly, she made her way to where Sesshomaru was and found him in his office. Slowly she approached him and decided to encircle him in a bear hug and placed her head against his chest.

“Sorry.” She mumbled into his broad chest.

He went stiff and didn’t move for a few seconds then his arms were around her and held her gently against him and he let out a heavy sigh. “You are not a morning person but yet you are affectionate. You astound me.” He whispered.

Gently she pulled away from him and looked up at his face and smiled a little, “I am thankful for the job. If it weren’t for you, I would be in a pretty bad situation. I will try harder.”

Sesshomaru’s golden eyes lightened up a little and his lips quirked just a little then he stepped away from her and pulled back his hair into a low ponytail. “Get ready for work.” He dismissed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure Sesshomaru’s office door was closed when she pulled out her phone and looked through her text messages. She opened a new text to her brother letting him know that she will be heading out tomorrow evening that way she could spend the night at his place and have the whole Thanksgiving Day with him. She put her phone down and continued to work on some of her work and heard her phone buzz from a text. She grabbed the phone and looked at the reply and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

I thought I was spending Thanksgiving in town with you and Sesshomaru’s family? Sesshomaru called and made plans with me coming there instead so we can have a big feast… really nice of him. I will be in tomorrow evening. Love Souta.

Kagome’s mouth dropped open and went dry. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. So Sesshomaru had planned this all along and he didn’t even tell her about it? She felt embarrassed that she had no idea what was going on and now her brother must think she lost her mind. She opened her eyes and texted a quick reply.

Oh yes, sorry. Losing my mind from work. Can’t wait to catch up with you. XO Kag

She stood up after she sent the message and went into Sesshomaru’s office without even knocking. He looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrows, he opened his mouth about to say something to her but she walked up to the desk and slammed her hand down on it and interrupted what he was about to say.

“When were you going to tell me that you had this whole Thanksgiving planned out and that my brother is coming to town instead of me leaving town?” she asked, her voice laced with anger.

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow continued to stay up and wrinkled his forehead. He leaned back in his chair calmly and cleared his throat, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“A surprise? A very late surprise indeed. I was going to leave tomorrow evening and texted my brother to tell him my plans. Now I look like an idiot.”

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her mumbling about how her brother apparently can’t lie to keep her from leaving. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. “You are angry about this surprise?”

Kagome plopped down in the chair in front of his desk and leaned forward, “I’m embarrassed and angry. It’s like you didn’t want me to leave or something! Are you trying to control all aspects of my life now?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open and he narrowed his eyes on her.

Kagome shook her head angrily and looked down at her lap and tried to calm herself down and think clearly. She didn’t want to fight the hand that was feeding her. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples, just like Sesshomaru does.

Perhaps Sesshomaru didn’t want to be alone during Thanksgiving? Oh God, how could she have forgotten? Did he even celebrate Thanksgiving? She wouldn’t know because she had never been around Sesshomaru much, what with her being all moon eyed for Inuyasha in the past. She opened her eyes and relaxed her posture and smiled gently at him. Sesshomaru was trying to be nice and surprise her, and also let her know in his own weird dry shy way that he didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m surprised.” She whispered with a little smile on her lips.

God how could she have been selfish and not think about him? She had been so caught up in herself and wanting to get away that she didn’t think of what he wanted and how he felt. His words went through her mind that he loved her and always had and always will.

Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose once again and he leaned back in his chair a little shocked from her sudden change of attitude. “Horrible way of showing your surprise.” He mumbled.

Kagome blushed and looked away from him and let out a little puff of air, “Sorry.” She mumbled and looked back at him and smiled a little more, “I don’t react very well to surprises I guess.” She laughed nervously and played with her fingers. “So uh, Souta is coming to town. Have you met him?” she couldn’t remember if he had or not. Shows how small minded she was back then.

Sesshomaru relaxed and shook his head gently, “No. I only spoke to him once before. He was quite surprised by my call but very thankful. I do plan on having more people over for Thanksgiving, but due to your… reaction of the first surprise… I might as well tell you what the other surprise is.” It’s been a while since he had actually talked that much.

Kagome’s cheeks reddened more from the burning blush and she pouted out her lip, “Sorry.”

His lips quirked a little in the corners, but he fought back the smile and kept the same stern look on his face, “Your friends will be there… as well as Inuyasha and Kikyo.” He said slowly.

Kagome’s eyes looked up into his and her heart stopped as she heard Inuyasha’s name. She knew Sesshomaru was watching her carefully and looking for some sort of response to his outing of the surprise. She felt surprised, definitely… but she didn’t feel the same excitement she had felt before about Inuyasha. She smiled broadly, “So you invited your annoying half-brother for a family feast huh? How are you taking that?”

Sesshomaru still watched her carefully and after her question he sniffed and turned his head to look at the computer as if he were bored. “It is what it is, Kagome. I do not favor him by any means, but he is the only family I have.”

Kagome stood up from her spot and grinned at him. So for her, he was willing to invite his half-brother and suffer through that. She made her way around the desk and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and smiled as she pulled away to look at his face. His golden eyes looked down at her and faintly, she could see a blush on his cheeks. “It will be the best Thanksgiving ever. We should decorate and start preparing. Can we not work tomorrow please?” she fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

Sesshomaru’s arms snaked around her waist and sent butterflies in her stomach and chills through her body. Yes, she liked the way he touched her and made her skin heat up. Sesshomaru’s golden eyes hazed and stared down at her longing. She knew her pouting and begging would work, but she needed that one little push. She leaned up and rubbed her nose against his cheek and purred and giggled. “Please? Pretty please? We will have fun getting everything ready. We can cook, well I can try to cook and you can supervise.” She begged and continued to nuzzle him.

Sesshomaru’s breath hitched and he squeezed her closer to him and he let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Did she understand what she was doing to him? Only a mate would ever do that and she was acting that way. “You need to stop.” He whispered sternly.

Kagome nuzzled a few more times and pulled back to look at his face and saw his cheeks reddened more and his eyes were swirling with lust. She leaned in and kissed his cheek then stood up and clapped her hands together happily, “I can’t even think of the last time I had a great Thanksgiving. Thank you so much, Sesshomaru.” She left the office excited and went to her desk and tried to work.


	5. The Scientist

Two years prior to accident:

“What do you mean you don’t have decorations?” Kagome’s voice raised an octave as she stared at Sesshomaru bewildered.

He looked up from the newspaper he was engrossed in and raised an eyebrow, “I had never found the need to celebrate.” He explained in his bored tone.

“You could have told me yesterday before we left work that we need to go out and get decorations. What did you think I would decorate with?” she tried to sound serious, she really did. But a smile was playing across her lips and fought back from giggling at him but some giggles came through.

He looked back at the newspaper and elegantly shrugged his shoulders, “I figured you would find something to make decorations with.”

Kagome laughed and made her way around the couch and sat next to him with a big sigh and giggled a few more times. “You are too funny sometimes.” She giggled out.

He lifted his head and looked at her; his golden eyes shined with some humor and fought back a smile, “I am never funny.”

More giggles spilled out of her and she shook her head and waved her hand in front of her, “Yes you are. With me you always are.” She grinned up at him and felt her insides melt as he looked at her with gentleness in his eyes and a small smile started to play on his lips. She patted his knee and left her hand there, “We need to go out and get some decorations, unless you trust me to go by myself?”

The smile faded into a frown and he narrowed his eyes just a little, “You are going to spend more of your money for silly decorations? Why do we need decorations?”

“Do you even have a Christmas tree?”

He snapped his mouth shut and stared at her and sulked in his own way, he then huffed and looked back at his newspaper.

“If we are going to celebrate here… I want it to be festive and be nice. I promise it will not be tacky, because I know how you are.” She giggled as she thought of tacky decorations in his condo and how that was not him at all.

Once again, he looked away from the newspaper and at her, “Oh? You know how I am?”

She flicked her hand, “Really, you are going to ask that? I learn pretty fast you know. Yes I know how you are.”

“Then tell me wise one how I am?”

“You are a control freak and like new things. Looking around your place, you like it orderly and very plain and boring. It’s a miracle you even let me decorate my room the way it is.” She grinned and poked his side gently, “But I promise I will decorate the place very elegantly and you might even like the change.” She pouted out her lower lip, which always worked on him.

His golden eyes flicked down to her lips and stayed there for a few extra seconds then looked back up at her eyes. He sighed out and folded his newspaper back up and set it down, “I will give you my card so it’s on my account and not yours. You will text me on updates where you are so I know where you are in case something happens to you. I have to stay back and work since you decided we should stay home today.”

Kagome smiled and stood up and smoothed her hand over his silky hair, “Thank you.”

He leaned his head back just a little to look up at her and his eyes hazed over just a little, from what? Lust? Love? Either way, the way he looked at her that moment, it sent butterflies in her stomach. “Call if you need any help.” He whispered.

She nodded and started to walk out of the room but remembered a question she had to ask him about the decorations. She stopped in her tracks and turned and leaned over the backside of the couch so her face was next to his, “By the way, what colors do you think would be good for decorations? Three colors is usually the amount to be right but I’m thinking four.”

Sesshomaru turned his head so their noses grazed against each other, her heart sped up and her stomach felt like it dropped down a cliff and stayed there. “What do you mean?”

His breath was warm against her skin and she felt the strong urge to lean in and kiss him, but she didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. “Well, I’m thinking gold, silver and red and I just need another color.” She sighed out. Yes, she had chosen the two primary colors that reminded her of him.

She watched as his pupils constricted and his breath halted as he stared at her. Did she say something? She blushed and wondered if he perhaps knew that the colors were meant for him. He stared for a while and turned his head and cleared his throat, “Blue. Deep blue.”

Kagome raised her eyebrows and thought of all three colors together and figured that it might work out. “Just out of curiosity, why blue?”

Because it’s the color of your eyes, Kagome. Was what he really wanted to say but he looked back at her, “Those colors used to be on my kimono a long time ago. I just find it strange that you chose those colors.” His voice was deep and husky, his eyes looked over her face and his lips were open just a little.

Kagome stayed quiet for a few seconds and smiled a little, “That is pretty strange. But are those colors okay?” she asked him softly. When he had turned his head again, she was once again reminded with how close they were together; her hands dug into the back of the couch.

Sesshomaru’s head leaned forward just a little but he quickly stopped before their lips met and he nodded and turned away. “That is fine.” He ended the discussion and grabbed the newspaper once again and opened it and fidgeted with the paper.

Kagome smiled and pulled away from the couch and knew he must have been nervous or had a lot on his mind because he was reading the newspaper upside down. She left the room to go to hers to get changed into proper clothes to wear while going out, rather than her jammies.

XxX

Sesshomaru followed behind her carrying the last of many bags of food and decorations and set them down on the floor by the door. Kagome leaned down and placed the bags down and stretched.

“That’s the last of them. Thank you for saving me at the grocery store, I had no clue what all I needed to get.” She turned and looked at him with a grin on her face.

Sesshomaru’s eyes scanned over at all the bags in his kitchen and living room. She went all out and didn’t miss anything to get. She got a fake Christmas tree and decorations to hang on the tree and lots of lights. “So how are you going to get all this done before tomorrow?”

Kagome looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, “Well, I was going to put up the decorations and you can start preparing the turkey since you are well more experienced with the food.”

“Hn.”

She snickered at how unhappy he looked to be stuck with cooking all the meals. She left the room and started on her decorations.

xXx

 

The next day, Kagome was swirling in circles and looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked alright for her guests that were about to arrive. She stopped and faced the mirror fully and played with her hair a little and sighed out. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Sesshomaru’s number and started to text him.

Will you come in my room to see how I look?

She placed it down and checked herself out in the mirror as she tried to think of what else she should do to make herself gorgeous. She didn’t think she could get there but she needed a second opinion. Her door gently swung open and Sesshomaru stepped in and stopped as he stared at her.

She turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru and frowned a little, “How do I look, be honest.”

Sesshomaru stepped forward and scanned over her tiny body and looked back at her face and gently smiled, “Beautiful.” He whispered.

Kagome blushed and looked back at the mirror and stared a little longer then turned and faced him and smiled as she took in his appearance. He wore a nice grey suit but didn’t have a tie on, which seemed off for her since he always wore a tie. His hair wasn’t pulled back like it usually was and had it falling down his back. She stepped up to him and smoothed her hands over his chest and looked up at him. “You look handsome.”

Sesshomaru stared down at her with his molten eyes, his hands reached out and grabbed onto her waist gently and pulled her a little closer against him. “Kagome,” he whispered, his eyes flicked down to her lips and stared at them longing. Kagome’s breath hitched and she watched as he leaned down closer and automatically her eyes closed. He was going to kiss her and she wasn’t too sure if it was the right time for them to do this or even start anything.

His breath fanned across her lips and she knew he was close to closing the distance between them. To hell if it was the right time or not, she had been wanting this kiss to happen for a while. Eagerly, she lifted up the rest of the way and brushed her lips against his. She had forgotten how soft and warm his lips were. They shared a delicate kiss. His lips moved gently against hers and quickly were pulled away as a knock sounded through the condo.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to find Sesshomaru pulling away and looking at her with an apologetic stare then excused himself from her room. Gently, she placed her fingertips on her bottom lip and rubbed softly. It was a chaste and sweet kiss they had shared and it hadn’t lasted as long as she hoped it would. What was the kiss for? How did she feel about that? Her mind was in such a fog. She had to push everything back and lock it away for later inspection.

Voices sounded through the condo and she left her room to see Inuyasha setting his coat down on the back of the couch along with Kikyo’s jacket.

“Inuyasha! I’m glad you made it. Kikyo it’s nice seeing you.” Kagome greeted with a bright smile.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sesshomaru who looked away and watched Kagome. Kagome took her time crossing the room and embraced Inuyasha in a brief hug then moved to Kikyo and pulled away to look at them with the same smile. “How have you been?” she asked mainly towards Inuyasha.

“Fine. Been living the married life and working my ass off.” He shrugged and cocked an eyebrow at Kagome’s demeanor. “How have you been? You guys obviously haven’t killed each other yet…”

Ah, Inuyasha wanted some scoop. She just shook her head with a little smile and shrugged, “I’ve been good. Getting my life in order thanks to Sesshomaru.” She glanced over at Sesshomaru who went to the kitchen to check the food and get everything set up for the feast.

Kikyo laughed and hooked her arm with Inuyasha’s, “Why would they kill each other, honey?”

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo then smirked, “These two always been at it since day one.” He looked over at Kagome with a wicked gleam, “Did you guys talk?” he whispered.

Kagome nodded and pushed back her hair nervously and glanced at Sesshomaru in the kitchen then back at Inuyasha, “Later. You guys get comfortable, I’m going to check on the food.” She stepped away and made her way into the kitchen and placed her hand gently on his arm and smiled up at him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“Are you going to talk with him?” she asked him softly and watched as he continued to put food out and pulled away from her gently to grab plates.

“What is there to talk about? I invited him to feast, that is all.” He whispered.

She grabbed knives, forks and spoons and placed them on the counter, “I don’t know. It’s a time for everyone to leave their differences behind for the day and laugh and have a good time.”

He was done with the preparations of the meal and just busied himself around the kitchen trying to act busy and not sit awkwardly in the living room with his half-brother. Kagome frowned just a little and stopped him by grabbing his arms and looking into his eyes, “That kiss…” she whispered nervously.

He looked away from her nervously and it was such a strange thing to see for Kagome. Never before had he refused to make eye contact. She rubbed his arms gently, trying to soothe him. “I’m not sure what is making you nervous but everything is fine.” She whispered.

He looked down at her and kept his eyes locked on hers, “I’m not nervous.” He said gruffly.

“Right, my Sesshomaru never gets nervous…how silly of me.” She nodded and smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows, “Your Sessho-“ he cut off from his question as another knock pounded on the door. She sighed and pulled away from him and went to the door and opened it see her brother Souta, Miroku and Sango there and greeted her happily.

The festivities started and everyone chatted away and introduced themselves to each other, especially with Souta. Kagome’s heart soared as she watched her friends and family talk and joke around. It had been a while since she had a wonderful Thanksgiving and for a moment she thought everything was where it should be, and that was all thanks to Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned her head and watched as Sesshomaru handed plates to everyone and told them to grab their food and that they all would be eating at the large table he had set up and she had decorated. They caught eyes and a small smile spread across her lips and gently he smiled back.

XxX

 

Present day: Thanksgiving

Sesshomaru entered his mate’s ICU room, bags of food and decorations in hand. He set them down gently on the floor and started to pull out the decorations and placed Kagome’s favorite afghan from home on her feet. He busied himself around the room and placed sunflowers in a vase on the window sill to bring some color into the room and hung two stockings at the end of her bed, one for him and one for her.

He didn’t want to leave the hospital to have Thanksgiving dinner at home and alone, so instead he decided to call everyone and told them that Thanksgiving will be held at the hospital in Kagome’s room. Even in her sleep, he wished for her to be participating in the event. He looked around the room at his work and then at his sleeping wife. He made his way to her side and brushed back some of her raven hair and smiled gently down at her face. Even in her sleep, she was beautiful and looked peaceful. He just hoped that she would wake up soon so he could have her back and laughing like nothing had happened. The guilt of what happened was eating at him and if anything were to take her away from him even further, he wasn’t too sure if he could live with himself. Mates were once in a lifetime, and if she were to be taken away by death, he would eagerly follow.

Slowly, Sesshomaru leaned down and brushed a gentle and loving kiss on Kagome’s temple and lingered there for just a few long seconds. Her scent was becoming normal again and that brought such a relief to him. She had for a while smelled different from the blood transfusions and medicines that ran through her veins. He pulled away a little and looked down at her delicate face and took notice of the cuts on her face that were slowly fading and turning to a soft pink. The bruises had gone away and her skin had returned to its milky appearance.

“Happy Thanksgiving, mon Coeur et de l 'Âme.” He whispered softly to her then turned and started to prepare the food by placing it on the extra table and pulled out the paper plates and forks.

“It looks better in here.” Souta’s voice was quiet as he entered the doorway, his brown eyes flicked to Kagome’s figure then set back on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded once and approached Souta, they both shook hands in their greeting.

“How is she doing?” Souta asked as he looked back at his sister and went to her side to look down at her.

“Doctors say no changes. She is starting to smell like herself again though.” Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of his tasks and watched Souta watch Kagome. Grief came off of her brother in waves.

Souta nodded and skimmed his fingers gently over his sister’s face, “I just want her to wake up.”

Sesshomaru looked away guiltily and stared down at the Thanksgiving decorated paper plates and swallowed the lump in his throat. He certainly felt the guilt watching his brother-in-law grieve over his sister and her condition. If only Sesshomaru had held onto her tighter and protected her from flying out the window, then all of this wouldn’t be happening. They would be back at home having Thanksgiving in the comfort of their own home and laughing and telling stories of their past. But she was in the hospital because he hadn’t been paying attention to that truck that had crept up behind them and smashed the rear of their car and made her fly out. All because of him.

“I don’t know what you made, but I brought the best pumpkin pie and green bean casserole.” Miroku’s voice chimed through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru shook away the pain he felt and turned his head to see Miroku and Sango in the room with grins on their faces. It was almost contagious that he wanted to smile himself. He was certainly glad that people were going to put on a smile and try to be happy, rather than mourn for a girl who was still alive and will come out okay.

“That is fine. I didn’t do too much this year. Just basics of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and rolls.” Sesshomaru spoke softly and placed the paper plates down on the table and approached Kagome’s friends and shook their hands.

“Well, it’s a good thing I thought of bringing more food.” Miroku chuckled.

Sango slapped him on the arm and frowned playfully, “You thought of bringing more food huh? It was my idea!”

Miroku rubbed his arm gently and looked at his wife, “Oh, did I say I thought of it? I meant you.” He laughed nervously. He looked away from his wife and over at Kagome and grinned when he saw Souta. “Ah, Souta my boy. How are you? Glad you could make it!”

Miroku had pulled away from Sango and went over to Souta and hugged him then started to talk away about useless nonsense. Sango sighed and set the food they brought down on the table and looked at Sesshomaru with a little smile. “How are you holding up?”

Sesshomaru looked back at Sango with his piercing eyes, “Fine.”

“Have you been back to work yet?” she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“No. I’ve been working from here. I refuse to move away from her side.” He looked back at Kagome then looked back at Sango.

Sango smiled sadly and pulled him into a gentle hug then pulled away, “You know, I just knew that you guys would eventually get together. It just took some pushing from my side to make her understand that you were the one.” She winked.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, “Oh?”

Sango smiled and let out a little laugh, “Please Sesshomaru, your affections toward her were like neon signs. You treated her differently. Apparently she couldn’t see that because she was too busy being moon eyed over Inuyasha…” she gave him a stern look as his nostrils flared as she mentioned Kagome’s previous infatuation with his half-brother, “But after you two started to date and further into the relationship, she had come to me and thanked me. When we would hang out, she wouldn’t stop talking about you.” She laughed and shook her head. “Actually… even after you guys married, she still wouldn’t stop.”

Sesshomaru’s heart fluttered and male pride swelled within him as he thought of his mate and wife talking only of him to her friends. A slow smile spread across his lips as he thought of his wife talking to her best friend of how wonderful he is and something that she was proud of. She was proud of him and it made him feel powerful. He missed her and wanted her awake so she could continue to do that.

“Yo, the party just arrived.” Inuyasha’s gruff voice broke through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Inuyasha had arrived with his wife Kikyo and they held a bag of more food. He supposed that they were going to have an all-out Thanksgiving feast in the small ICU room.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru greeted in his silky soft voice.

“Sesshomaru.” He nodded his head towards him and handed the bag of food to him.

Sesshomaru looked down in the bag and raised his eyebrows, “Chips and ramen?”

“Yeah, we didn’t have the time to cook something nice, but at least I brought something for later that you can eat.” Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively and walked over to the side of Kagome’s bed and looked down at her. “Hey, we’re all here. You better wake up missy.” He said in a gentler voice.

Even though Sesshomaru and Kagome were married and Inuyasha was not her interest anymore, Sesshomaru still felt the burning jealousy as Inuyasha talked to her in a different way and stared down at her with his sad eyes. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, “You all may start getting food.” He called.

Everyone zigzagged through the room and tried not to bump into each other and started to get food. Sesshomaru grabbed a plate of food and sat down in his usual spot next to Kagome’s side and ate silently as everyone talked and joked around; it helped the atmosphere and made him breathe just a little easier.

Sango had grabbed her plate and sat down at the end of the bed next to Kagome’s feet and started to eat away at her food. Miroku sat down on the other side of the bed, Inuyasha stood by the wall with Kikyo and Souta took the seat on the other side of the bed from Sesshomaru, next to his sister.

“Hey, you guys remember when we got Kagome drunk on her twenty-first and went out karaoking and Kagome sang and it was so terrible that people made cat noises?” Miroku chuckled out.

Sango almost spit out her food from her sudden laughter and turned her head to look at her husband, “Oh my God, it’s been a while since I’ve remembered that. She was three sheets to the wind and thought she sounded amazing. She told me that we should start a band.” Sango laughed out.

Souta laughed out, “When we were growing up she had that idea of her and I being in a band. She dressed me up and put makeup on me. I don’t know why she did that but she said it was mandatory.”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly from the stories and looked down at his wife and stared at the ventilator that was in her mouth that went down her throat to make her breathe. He looked away and continued to eat at his food and listen to the silly stories of his wife when she was growing up and before he knew her.

He put down his plate of food and decided to take pictures of this memory so that one day he could show her that everyone came and celebrated with her. He pulled out his camera and snapped pictures of everyone in the room and her. He had someone take a picture of him next to her and holding her hand.

Yes, one day he will show her these pictures to show just how much he loves her and for him to look back on. But he didn’t think it would be any time soon, the guilt would still eat at him for a while.


	6. Can't Get You Outta My Head

Present Day:

Never before had Sesshomaru gone out and shop for Christmas decorations or even Christmas presents; he never really had much of a reason a long, long time ago until Kagome came into his life. It was now up to him to decorate their little living space for the moment until she woke up. Golden eyes flicked around the room wildly, it had been a while since he had been in his office and seeing the familiar faces seem so distant. Gracefully, he walked across the office to his own rather large office and glanced at the empty desk where his wife and assistant would have been.

Kagome’s face flashed in his mind as he imagined her sitting there and looking up at him with bright eyes and a large smile plastered on her face. “Oh, hello Sesshomaru! Are you busy?” her voice was faded and not as clear as he remembered. Oh how his imagination truly waters down his wife and her vibrancy.

With a sniff he turned his head away from the empty desk and went into his office, he quickly went behind his desk and grabbed a few work items he needed to continue on at his temporary office in the ICU. Just as quickly, he turned on his heels and left the office in a hurry and back through the large office where everyone was talking and laughing and some on the phones.

“Oh hello sir, how are you? How is your wife?” someone asked him as he rushed past.

“Going shopping.” He murmured.

The person stopped and stared at Sesshomaru’s retreating figure and couldn’t believe what he had just heard the cold Sesshomaru Taisho just said. “S-shopping? Since when did he shop?” he whispered more to himself.

The elevator ride for Sesshomaru couldn’t have been any slower; he wanted to get the shopping done so he could be back with his wife and feel at ease that he was there with her. The elevator slowed to a stop and a ding broke through his muddled mind and he stepped off as the doors opened. Where would he go for Christmas decorations? He had gone Christmas shopping with his wife before, but had never truly paid much attention to where she had taken him. He didn’t know for sure what all to get to put in the ICU room; should he get a small Christmas tree with lights so it would it would have that Christmas feel? Or should he stick with just a few decorations.

Feeling annoyed with the indecision on his part, he made it to his car and drove around trying to figure out a place to get Christmas Decorations. He ended up in the city and stopped at a few stores and walked right out when he didn’t find the right things. He finally came upon a store that had small Christmas trees that were almost like bushes that could be placed on a table. It would have to do with Sesshomaru Taisho, he did not want to haul in a large tree and have no room in the room with his wife.

Basket in hand he strode around the store and stopped short when his golden eyes landed on some Christmas decorations for the tree. His heart stopped beating and his breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the colorful ornament balls.

Deep blue, gold, silver and red.

Those were their colors that they got and when she had told him the real reason why she chose gold, silver and red... it had made him feel so boastful and proud that even when they hadn’t been together she longed for him and as a human way to put it ‘crushed’ on him. With a little sigh, he reached out and grabbed a ball of each color to put on the small Christmas tree so that way it would always be the same, not matter what. It would certainly be strange for Sesshomaru to put the Christmas decorations up alone; he had helped Kagome every time. A fleeting smile came and went from his face as he thought of an old memory of before they were a couple when they had put the decorations on the tree.

Kagome was on the ladder to get the top of the tree with the decorations and grumbled about how Sesshomaru always had to have the bigger and better of everything, even with Christmas trees. From his spot below, Sesshomaru smirked at her bickering and watched as she reached up to put the shiny balls on the trees. He watched as she stretched and was on the tip of her toes that made her back curve in a very sensuous way and pushed her rear out just a little that taunted him. He wanted to groan but held it within himself as he stared at the beauty and seductress that she was.

Her loud gasp and squeak broke his thoughts and noticed her falling back, due to his speed and ability he caught her in the nick of time and held her bridal style. He looked down at her face as she looked up at him with large blue eyes and her mouth open just a little in shock, she then smiled widely and blushed. “Thanks.” She mumbled shyly and squirmed her way out of his arms.

What else could he possibly get for decorations? He wanted the room to be extravagant and should she wake up, he wanted her to smile and be proud of him. Yes, he longed for her approval and he always got it from her. It was an Inu trait and she never let him down. He continued to walk through the store and got two red stockings, some puff paint and some decoration lights. That should do finely.

He proceeded to the check-out line and constantly checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls. To him, this was one of the worst feelings ever with being away from her. He turned his head and saw a little coffee shop in the store and could smell the coffee and hot chocolate from where he was; it had brought up more memories. Good memories.

Kagome curled up on the couch with Sesshomaru holding her hot mug and placed it close to her chest. He had started a fire in the fireplace and they both sat content together listening to the crackles in the hearth. They had been married for a couple of months by then and started to get in the swing of things with their daily lives. He held his mug in his hands but had the cup sitting on his thigh as he stared at the flames and was lost in his own thoughts.

He had been so grateful to whatever God was out there that he was finally with the girl whom he had waited so long for. She always seemed to make him calm and always found a way to put a little smile on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Kagome’s soft voice broke his thoughts; he looked over and saw her staring at him and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

He looked over her face and thought of her beautiful with the glow of the fire that shadowed some parts and made her skin look vibrant. Her blue eyes sparkled and swirled as if it were a deep sea and he could just drown in it. He looked away from her and stared at the fire. “You.” He simply answered.

Kagome’s soft giggling made him look back at her and he raised an eyebrow at her in question. How was it that him thinking of her was amusing? She still astounds him.

She shook her head and scooted closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder as she stared up at him with her large doe eyes, “You really don’t have a way with trying to be romantic about it do you? If you were to ask me what I’m thinking about and it was about you, I would answer ‘I was thinking about the man I married and how wonderful he is and how great he is in bed.’ Or something like that.” She giggled more.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows once again at her, “And how great he is in bed? Are you trying to be funny?” he purred.

She winked and placed her mug down on the coffee table then pressed herself against him once again; she then proceeded to snake her arms around him and rubbed over his side and slowly made her way to his tummy and rub slow circles, “Just a little. But you always blow me away with your skills.” She giggled.

He felt like butter underneath her touch as she rubbed him and they both knew it was seductive. He placed his mug down on the table and allowed her to have her way with him, and at that moment it was her teasing him but rubbing circles. “You have no one else to compare… if I must remind you.” He replied silkily. He was glad that she hadn’t lain with anyone else but him but a little surge of jealously swept through him as he thought of someone else touching her and ‘blowing’ her away.

Kagome’s hand trailed lower and grazed her fingers along his pelvis then went back up and left him wanton. “I just feel like it’s perfect and if it were anyone else, they wouldn’t meet up. But… you side tracked me. What was it exactly you were thinking about me?” she whispered.

When did he start purring? He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and looked down at his wife with love and lust in his eyes, “How attractively appealing you are to this Sesshomaru.” He purred.

Kagome smiled up at him and trailed her hands down then went back up only to tease him. He was thankful that they had changed into pajamas and he was wearing thin pj pants and could feel the tiny graze of fingers that were so close to the object he wanted to touch so badly. “Now now, we still need to work on how you describe things in a romantic manner.” She playfully scolded and kissed his shoulder. “You want me to touch you?” she whispered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then slid his eyes closed, “yes.” He hissed.

“Then you have to say something that would make me melt… and none of that ‘now appealing you are to this Sesshomaru’. I want something good.” She whispered and leaned up and nipped his ear then ran her tongue along the shell.

Sesshomaru growled and squeezed his hands in a fist and tried to clear his thoughts. “I was thinking of how beautiful you looked, especially with the fire light on you. It made you glow.” He whispered harshly.

Kagome still nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and ran her hand down his stomach, into his pajama pants and gripped his already hardened member. Sesshomaru hissed and Kagome moaned. “What else?” she whispered.

“Woman, you are needy tonight.” He growled and was ready to pounce her when she stopped him and kissed her way over his face and to his lips.

“So are you.” She whispered in his mouth and moaned when he leaned into the kiss more and didn’t waste time as his tongue darted into her mouth and mimicked the movements that he guaranteed would happen later with a different appendage. She shook against him and slowly rubbed his member that put him on the edge and made his beast want to claw its way out of him and ravage the young woman.

“We apparently are needy for different things this night.” He growled in her mouth and pushed her back as he followed and stayed connected with her. He ran his hand down her side slowly then dipped into her pajama pants and rubbed a calloused finger over her weeping womanhood. “I take that back.” He smirked and kissed his way down her neck and suckled on a spot that made her squirm and whimper.

“Tell me more.” She whimpered out breathlessly.

Sesshomaru groaned and moved his hips so he was fucking her hand. He turned his head so his lips rested against her ear as he slipped a long digit into her and pushed all the way in until he couldn’t any more. She moaned and threw her head back and squeezed her hand tighter around his aching member. They hadn’t ever really taken the time to do this with each other; they had always gotten naked and went straight to home run. It really reminded him of a teenage couple that was exploring and testing each other for the first time in one of their parent’s home and hoped no one would walk in. He smirked and nipped at her ear, “I was thinking of how thankful I am that I finally have you forever. I had waited a long time for you Kagome Taisho and I will never lose you.” He whispered lovingly in her ear.

“Welcome back, Mr. Taisho. Kagome is fine and nothing has changed.” The nurse greeted as he walked down the hallway to his wife’s room. He nodded his head towards her with a little ‘hn.’ and carried the bags of decorations into the ICU room.

Carefully, he put the bags down and went over to Kagome’s side and pushed back some hair and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’m back.” He whispered smoothly. His golden eyes traveled over her face for any signs of her waking up or even being away, but nothing showed and his shoulders slumped just a little.

Sesshomaru started on the tasks as hand and put up the decorations and the small tree in the windowsill and placed the ornaments on the tree. He then hung up the Christmas lights around the window and plugged them in so they lit up the room just a little. He started to work on the stockings with the puff paint and wrote their names on each one, he then proceeded to hang them up at the end of the bed and finally sat down in his chair and stared at Kagome for a few minutes.

“When will you wake up?” he whispered heart brokenly.


	7. Flying High

Two years prior to accident:

Blankly, Sesshomaru stared at the computer screen at his work office. Normally he would not be fretting and have all thoughts elsewhere but there was one thing on his mind and he couldn’t get past his pride and just ask. All he assumed as that she wouldn’t want to go and that would mean a night out having fun and being with her rather than being at home and them silently go through their evening and say good night and start all over again would happen. This even happens every year, and every year he would show up for just a few minutes to wish everyone a Happy Holidays-and to come back to work sober- and then he would leave and go home to sit in his solitude and be okay with having a glass of whisky.

But the unknown killed him and he was a creature to know everything and plan things out accordingly to go with what he wanted. But oh no, not when it comes to  _her_ ; he had become different over the time he had known her and loved her. He now waited and was patient for what he wanted and did not know if he would even get it. Back then, he would wait for something and know that he would get it, but not with her. She was different than anything else and it killed him that he could not keep up too much with her, she was one way and he thought he could pinpoint how she was and the next minute she changed and surprised him. But what was he to expect now? He had waited for weeks now for her to say something, she knew the events were being worked on and that he would have to go, but would she want to go? Would she want to stay longer than he usually did?

A frown creased his forehead and a little pout played on his lips as he tried to figure her out and as to why she had not mentioned the festivities that were going to happen that evening. Had she expected him to ask her, like some date? She knew how he felt and he wasn’t a being to admit how he felt in a cheesy way. He always had subliminally let her know how he felt, other than that time he out right said he loved her when they were fighting… but that had quickly changed her tune and she had gone sweeter on him and that irritated him more. He wanted no sympathy from her and quickly put an end to it, but still… she treated him differently and he was sure that he did not mind. He in fact enjoyed that she did not yell at him or was demeaning to him; she always wanted to be around him and watch silly romance movies with her. Now, he would never admit that he actually enjoyed silly romance movies, especially with her. There had been some times where he had gone to the movies by himself-before her- and would watch new releases of romance movies… it always put him at ease and gave him a chuckle every once in a while.

“Mr. Taisho, there is someone here who wishes to see you. He said his name is Zero.” Kagome’s voice over the phone intercom broke through his thoughts and made his heart race just from hearing her voice. She truly had him wrapped around her little finger and she did not know it.

Sesshomaru released a breath he did not know he was holding and looked down at the phone, “Let him in.” he gruffed out.

It was silence for just a few seconds and then his door flew open and the familiar face of Zero waltzed in and closed the door behind him. “Sesshomaru! I have been absolutely busy with getting these preparations done and you just scowl at me? Where is the Christmas spirit?” he made his way towards the wooden desk then plopped down in the comfortable leather plush chair and leaned back and grinned.

“What is it you need, Zero?” he said bored and looked back at his computer and noticed he had not even started on any of his work. What time was it anyways?

Zero huffed impatiently, “I came to see a friend and I get pushed aside like some homeless person asking for money?”

Sesshomaru turned his head and raised his eyebrow at Zero’s odd way of showing his hurt feelings. He continued to scowl at the flamboyant man, “Is that all you came by for? I am busy.”

“Well you don’t look busy. If I were to guess, you had been pouting all morning and got nothing done. Look at your desk, nothing on it. Not a lick of work.” He gestured his hand around the desk and fake pouted after he was done. He huffed when Sesshomaru continued to blankly stare at him, “I  _came_  to make sure you were coming to the party.”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow ticked and he continued to scowl.  Why would Zero think that he was not coming to his own company’s party? Why had he even hired him in the first place?

“I know how you are Sesshomaru. You go there, show up for a few minutes and give your bland and super dry speech of them having a happy holidays and to come back to work without hangovers… and you try to be funny about the last part! It’s just awful!” he whined out.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Zero and squeezed his hands together in fists as he watched Zero pout and whine, “I show up for the appearance. What more do you want?” he growled lowly to the party planner.

Zero leaned forward and pouted more, “Oh come on Sesshomaru! Don’t ruin this for everyone! For once will you please stay there and enjoy the party? I worked my tail off to make sure this party was perfect. Invite that nice assistant of yours to go with you.” Zero whined.

Sesshomaru’s hair on the back of his neck rose as he listened to the whining that grated at his nerves ever so thoroughly. He also hated that he mentioned Kagome. It seemed the whiny brat had something up his sleeves. “If you know something-“

Zero smirked and cut Sesshomaru off, which irritated the Taiyoukai, “I know of  _nothing_. But stay for more than ten minutes. Make a new record of staying there an hour at least.” He pleaded and made his way around to Sesshomaru’s side of the desk and hit a button to kill the programs that were up and showed the background picture of his computer. It was Kagome smiling at the camera and her blue eyes sparkling. “Oh she is just gorgeous! Why don’t you take her with you? I’m sure she doesn’t have a date.”

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared up at Zero, “I could kill you.” He snarled.

Zero danced away from Sesshomaru and chuckled, “Just think how tickled she would be that her cold boss is coming out of his little box and wanting to spend his time with others. Oh she would be just  _so_  tickled.” He winked and motioned his head towards the door where Kagome was sitting outside and doing her work.

Sesshomaru’s mouth opened then closed as he thought of what the fairy just said. Kagome had said to him that he was a cold bastard, before they worked things out of course, but she had thought at one time that he was cold and prideful. If he were to do this and show her that he could do things he had never done before, for her, then perhaps she would be proud and impressed with him. Oh yes, he longed for her to be proud of him. It was an Inu trait and it was a trait that ran through him strongly, he wanted a female,  _his_  female, to be proud of him.

Defeated, he sighed and nodded once and closed his eyes.

Zero squealed happily that made Sesshomaru cringe and crack open his eyes and glare at brown-haired-pain-in-the-ass. Zero went to the door and opened it and blew Sesshomaru a little kiss, “About time you will stay longer than usual. See you tonight with your beauty!” he danced out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair and groaned as he started to feel the oncoming of a huge headache. He hated just how easily Zero can get under his skin and stay there for a while. He had to shake that off and see if Kagome would join him that night.  But he would give it a while before he is able to go out there and ask Kagome to join him as a date.

::::

He hadn’t been able to bring enough courage- as surprising as that was- to ask Kagome while at work to join him to the Christmas party. He drove silently back to their home and he had to come up with a way to get her to join him. He would rather gnaw off his own arm than have to go to the Christmas party alone and go through his dry speech like he usually did. For once, he finally had someone that he wanted to take with him and he was nervous as hell what her reaction would be.

He tried to gather the words on their way home, but he would grind his teeth together and find himself tongue-tied and not able to ask her. Would she just put him out of his misery and say something rather than him stick his neck out further and ask her? What happened to the fearless Lord of the Western lands?! He had grown soft and feared what a human girl would say to him or be rejected if he asked her on a simple date to a company party, for God’s sake.

They made it home and he set down his brief case next to the door and decided that he would change into something else. He did not wish to wear his work clothes to a Christmas part, as much as he did not care either way, he however wanted to look crisp and wear a nice suit and tie. Curious, he looked over at Kagome and saw her walking away and going to her room, more than likely to change out of her clothes and get in her pajamas. He sighed shakily and gathered as much courage he could muster and followed her to her bedroom.

“Kagome.” He said softly.

She turned and looked up at him with her large blue eyes that sparkled and made his heart race against his chest. She was truly beautiful and very innocent looking. Why had she not spoken much to him all day? Had he done something to irritate her or upset her? He did not want that. He had to make it right and ask her on a date to the Christmas party.

“As you probably already know, the company Christmas party is in a few hours. I do not know if you already have a date but…” he took in a deep breath and let it out, “would you care to join me as a date?”

Kagome blinked up at him then a wide smile spread across her face and she clasped her hands together, “I didn’t think you would ever ask me! Of course I will go with you.” She said excitedly and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Heat rushed through him and goosebumps spread across his arms. He leaned his head down into her hair and gave her a gentle squeeze in return when all he wanted to do was crush her closer to him and never let go. She pulled away all too quickly and grinned up at him, “I’m going to get ready.”

He nodded once and turned out of the room and went straight to his room and changed out of his clothes. She had waited for him to ask her the whole time and never once made any clues or mentioned anything? He felt like an idiot but he would not let that ruin his happy mood that was in. She waited for him and she said yes. He grinned and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

::::::

When they had finished getting ready and saw each other, he nearly doubled over and panted at her feet when he saw what she was wearing. She was gorgeous and was close to telling her to change so no one would ever see what she was wearing. She had decided to a black dress with a low cut back and long sleeves and stopped just above her knees. She looked cold to be wearing that but beside that, she looked beautiful and he knew that one day she would be his.

He had decided to go for a black suit with a grey tie and have his hair pulled back in the loose low hung pony tail like usual. They left the condo and drove to the expensive hotel where the party was being held at. It had started to snow on their way there and he asked her to wait inside the car as he made his way around to the other side and helped her out of the car and shielded her from the cold snow as they made their way into the hotel.

“Thank you.” She whispered and blushed up at him.

He looked down at her and nodded and placed a hand on her lower back and quickly regretted it as his palm settled against the warm skin of her back. Her skin was soft and warm and he missed the feeling of her skin and body. He felt her eyes up on him, so he looked down and gave her a tiny secret smile. She blushed once more and he led her into the large ball room and stopped for a second at the threshold and stared at the mass of people.

“What do you wish to do?” he asked her softly.

She looked back up at him and smiled, “I’m not sure. This is all new and spectacular.” She turned and looked back into the large room.

Zero and the other team members who worked on this went all out and actually did a splendid job. There were black and silver balloons by where the food and drinks were and snowflakes hung everywhere. The tables were white with some silver accents and black plates. Everything was sparkly and confetti was everywhere. It looked like a winter wonderland in the ball room and he was sure that Kagome thought it the best thing ever. He looked down at her and smiled as she stood there with a grin plastered on her face as she examined the room.

“Say cheese!” someone yelled over the music and a bright flash blinded the couple.

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at the person that held the camera and nodded his head to them, “Oh mistletoe! Kiss for the camera.” He pointed above their heads.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked above his head as Kagome lifted her head and looked above them and grinned. She blushed as she met Sesshomaru’s eyes and he stared down at her and looked for an answer in her eyes.

“Oh don’t be shy.” The camera man yelled and gestured his hands together to show them to get closer and kiss.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the impatient man then looked back at Kagome who stuck her tongue out a little and wet her lips. It looked so sensuous and made Sesshomaru’s blood boil with lust. He leaned his head down slowly still had his eyes locked with hers. It was simply for pictures and for the fact that there was a mistletoe above their heads. He was about to capture her lips with his when someone came up behind them and bumped him, which made him stumble forward and grasp onto her shoulders and butt heads with her.

Kagome yelped and pulled away from Sesshomaru, who then turned around and gave his best death look to the person who had been so stupid and bumped into him and in turn hurt Kagome. The person looked at Sesshomaru and their eyes widened as they looked into the death glare.

“So sorry, Mr. Taisho.” The person mumbled and quickly dodged out of the way and into the room.

The camera man whined as he left the couple to themselves. Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome who had a red mark on her forehead, “Are you okay?” he asked her softly.

She rubbed her forehead and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think I should sit down.”

Sesshomaru nodded and led her around the room until they found an empty table. He pulled back a chair for her and allowed her to sit before he gently scooted her in and took a seat himself. He looked around the room nervously then back at her.

 “Would you care for some refreshments?” he asked her softly.

She had been looking everywhere but at him but when he spoke to her, she looked up at him and smiled nervously, “I think eggnog would be nice.” She said shyly.

He nodded and stood up and retreated to the refreshments table and grabbed two cups to fill with eggnog. He turned his head to look at Kagome and noticed a female had sat down with her and was chatting away. He looked back at the cups and filled them so he could get back to Kagome as quickly as he could.

“Hey, I did good huh?” Zero’s irritating voice broke through Sesshomaru’s good thoughts.

Sesshomaru stiffened and turned to see Zero dressed in a white suit with a black bowtie and his medium length hair slicked back to show off his boyish face. “It is indeed very… Christmas-y in here.” That was the most compliment Zero would get from him.

Zero smirked at Sesshomaru’s choice of words then tilted his head towards Kagome’s direction, “So you finally got the courage to ask her here huh? Unless you somehow black mailed her into coming…?”

Why was it that Zero had to ruin his great mood and make him go from feeling amazing and splendid to going straight to grumpy and wanting to rip Zero’s head off? “I asked. She said yes. That is all.” Sesshomaru growled lowly.

Zero smiled a bright smile that did not hold mischief for the first time ever, “Well this is nice that you finally have someone you can spend your time with. Good for you. By the way, I saw the attempt of a kiss.” He elbowed Sesshomaru playfully and waltzed off to bother someone else.

Sesshomaru grumbled and made his way back to the table and sat down next to Kagome and handed her drink. He looked at the young female that had joined them, she blushed and excused herself and left to find someone else to talk with. He looked back at Kagome and watched as she downed her eggnog. He smiled and scooted his cup towards her, “I will get more.” He said gently.

She nodded and smiled, “Thank you.”

Six eggnogs later for the both of them and Sesshomaru was feeling a little… off. He looked down at his cup of eggnog and scrutinized it. He looked around the room and saw people laughing and acting a little tipsy. So someone must have thought it would be funny to spike the eggnog and whatever else with alcohol. He looked over at Kagome who was flushed and swaying from nothing. Oh God, she was drunk.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked her gently and looked for any signs if she was feeling ill.

She grinned up at him and giggled, “I’m feeling fine. Are you feeling fine? I’m great!” she giggled out.

He smiled gently towards her and rubbed her upper arm gently. He did not care who saw him treating her affectionately, what were they going to do? He was pretty sure they knew she lived with him and that there were affections from his side for her. He blinked and looked towards the middle of the room where people were dancing. He looked back at Kagome and leaned in just a little too close, “Would you care to dance?” he whispered.

Kagome turned her head and bumped her forehead against his and laughed, “Yes. Sorry about the head bump.” She slurred slightly.

He stood up from his chair and held onto her arms as she wobbly stood up and they made their way to the middle of the room and awkwardly embraced each other at arms-length and swayed to the music. He thought he was doing well until Kagome stepped on his feet with each step and he grunted and groaned. She gasped and squeezed onto his arms and looked at him pleadingly, “I’m so sorry. I’m not good at dancing.” She snickered as she tried to be apologetic.

“Just follow my lead.” He pulled her in closer and had her wrap her arms around his neck rather than squeeze on his biceps. He placed his hands on her hips and looked between them as he moved and started back up on the dance but only to have his feet once again stepped on.

Kagome laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed her arms around his neck, “I’m terrible! Maybe you should find someone else who doesn’t have two left feet to dance with.” She snickered out.

Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair and took in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled of her shampoo that was fruity and her natural musk that he absolutely loved. He squeezed his arms around her hips to hold her closer against him. “This is fine.” He whispered as they just swayed to the music and she kept her arms locked around his neck.

Normally when he was sober and not tipsy like he was at that moment, he would be able to lead and dance even if the other person was tipsy or drunk. But because of their unfortunate circumstances, they had ended up swaying in each other’s arms and got stared from the others in the room. He knew that people were shocked that their cold boss was tipsy and dancing with his assistant in a very intimate embrace, but at that point he did not care. He was too content to have her in his arms and dancing, or swaying or whatever they were doing was called.

After a couple of songs they started to pull away but as Kagome pulled away and Sesshomaru tried to pull her back in, they somehow managed to butt heads the second time that night. Sesshomaru grabbed onto his jaw and looked down at Kagome who held onto her forehead and groaned.

 

“I have the worst luck with things.” She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and rubbed his chin then placed his hand over Kagome’s and rubbed gently, “You don’t have a concussion do you?” he half joked but was half serious at the same time.

Kagome laughed and shook her head as she removed her hand away from her face and stepped away from him, “Shall we have a plate of food?”

Sesshomaru smiled gently and walked away from the dance floor with Kagome by his side. He was thankful and happy that Kagome had agreed to go with him to the company party. He wouldn’t trade the head-butts for the world. He looked down at Kagome with a tiny smile as he led her to the table and caught her blue eyes with his golden ones and they stared at each other for a few long seconds. Perhaps she is changing her mind about him and soon she will want to be in a relationship with him.

::::

The car doors slammed shut in the night as the couple made their way from the parking lot to the large building to go into their cozy home. It had snowed during their time at the Christmas party and virgin snow covered everything and gave it the magical look. He had never really stopped and enjoyed the simplicity and beauty of nature, and because of Kagome and her kind nature and beauty he was able to enjoy and remember these wonderful things that had happened in his life.

 

“It’s so pretty.” He heard her whisper.

Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman who leaned against him for warmth and shelter from the still falling snow. He allowed himself to fully grin at her and show her how happy he was. What is the reason for him not showing her if he was happy, mad, sad or anything else? He leaned his head up and looked up at the starry night and nodded once. “It is indeed pretty. I can’t remember the last time I had enjoyed snow.” He whispered and watched as his warm breath turned into swirls in the cold air.

Kagome giggled and gently nudged against him to gain his attention once more. He looked down at her and saw that some snowflakes had landed in her raven hair and some on her black eyelashes. She looked beautiful and so innocent. “I never thought you would be the one to enjoy stuff like this.” She whispered and a pink blush tinted her naturally pale cheeks.

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly and smiled at her tenderly. They made their way into the building and stepped onto the elevator. It was quiet on their ride up but they kept their elbows locked together and she still leaned against him. It truly made him feel special with how she still held onto him and wanted be as close as she could be to him.

As soon as they arrived on their level they stepped off the elevator as it opened and they made their way to the door. Sesshomaru reluctantly had to pull away from Kagome to fish for his keys and unlocked the door then opened it and allowed Kagome to step in first. He nervously put his keys back in his pocket then loosened his tie.

“Normally, on a date… I would walk the woman to her door, but because our circumstances are different, I would like to walk you to your bedroom.” He said to her carefully, hoping she would not get the wrong idea from him.

Kagome turned and smiled at him and looked as if she were about to say something but then stopped and nodded her head once. He followed her to her bedroom door and stopped with her outside her bedroom. Hesitantly, she turned to face him and he looked down at her flushed face and noticed her nibble nervously on her lips then smile.

“I had a great time tonight.” She whispered.

He nodded and gazed down at her wondering if he should kiss her now or not. He took in a deep breath of air and took his chances and went for the kill. Slowly he leaned down and was about to kiss her on the lips, when she had turned and his lips landed on her cheek instead. It couldn’t have been intentional on her part because she gasped and turned her head back to him and stared up at him with wide eyes. Yes, she might have not been paying attention as he leaned down and in her nervousness as well lost in her own thoughts, she had turned to go into her room only to be stopped short when he kissed her cheek.

Sesshomaru released a sigh and placed his warm hands on her shoulder and rubbed gently. “Have a good night, Kagome.” He whispered and pulled away from her slowly and turned to go to his bedroom.

“Good night… Sesshomaru.” He heard her whisper as he entered his bedroom then closed the door.

::::

Present day at hospital:

The tears would not stop and he could not do anything about it. Some would say it was about time he released his emotion other than anger about the accident and her being in a coma. He wept silently for a while by her side and then after a while and the night went on, he started to weep louder and begging Kagome to wake up and not leave him. He did not want to be alone; especially when he had found her and that she was finally his. When he was younger and more… cold than he was now, he would be okay and didn’t want to have someone to share his life with. But he was not that way anymore and he had found his true life mate and he did not want to lose her to something so human. Because of their mating she would never grow old, well she wouldn’t expire as fast as she would when she was a normal human. But she was still human and still had weaknesses which evened everything out between them. He was the rough and tough demon and would protect whatever was his. Kagome was the balance and harmony of him; she was gentle and loving and so opposite of what he was.

He continued to cry for his love and had his head on the bed by her side. He hadn’t cried like this since he remembered. Perhaps the last time he cried was when he was just a pup. Either way, he felt relieved for releasing it and begging for her to wake up. Soon enough, he cried himself to sleep.

:::

Male laughter danced around the young raven haired female as she giggled and teased her husband on their way out of the movie theatre. As much as he tried not to show it around others, he enjoyed watching romantic comedies but yet still enjoyed giving her grief for watching silly nonsense like that. They stood together outside the theatre and noticed it had snowed and a virgin coat of the white fluff was everywhere and made it that much more romantic for them.

“You must be freezing… let’s get in the car.” Sesshomaru said softly and grabbed onto her tiny hand and easily engulfed her hand in his.

She looked up at her husband with a grin and followed his lead to their car. He was such a romantic and sweet man as he led her around to her side of the car and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She looked up at him with a little smile and graced him with a gentle kiss then slid into the car. She watched as he closed the door gently as if he would hurt her, and then made his way around to the driver side. She rubbed her hands together for some friction and heat then buckled her seatbelt and waited for her husband to join her in the freezing cold car.

The driver side door opened and gracefully Sesshomaru slid in and turned on the car and turned up the heater.

“Let’s listen to some music.” Kagome leaned forward and turned on the radio and flipped through the stations as he started to drive slowly through the snow.

She stopped on one station as a familiar song came through and it made her grin and look up at Sesshomaru as she started to feel nostalgia swarm her. It had been such a long time since she heard that certain song and made her think of all that time he chased after her.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, love is a battlefield_

She giggled as she watched Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose up into his bangs and disappeared, he then turned his head slightly towards her then looked back at the road, but a tiny smile played on his lips. She laughed and started to sing alone with the song to her husband.

“I think that will always be our song.” She laughed out and as she stopped singing with it. They both knew she wasn’t the best singer, but he loved her anyways and always let her sing when she felt the courage to do it… which was often.

He stopped at a stop sign and looked over at her with his eyebrows still raised, “Love is a battlefield should be our song? I don’t that’s a wise choice.” He playfully scolded but there was amusement behind it all. Only he would be successful and sexy when he did it.

She laughed more as she leaned back against her chair and tried to think of a better song about them. “Hm, well what do you think would be a perfect song then?” she looked back at him and saw that his fake façade was starting to break and a small smile formed on his lips.

He looked at her sideways and she knew he knew something. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted in closer to him and gave him her best puppy eyes, hoping that he would tell her what he had in mind. He let out a defeated sigh and looked into her blue eyes. “Do not laugh when I say this… but a long time ago, it was I want you to want me.” He mumbled.

She thought at that moment it was the sweetest thing he could say and it made her blush. She noticed a blush on his own fare cheeks, and her husband never blushes. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I’d love you to love me. I’m beggin’ you to beg me.” She sang softly between kisses and ran her hands through his hair.

He growled lowly and pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced and he easily dominated over her and she submitted to him. She knew she had stroked at her husband’s pride and it always made her feel good that she could easily make him feel good.

“I love you.” She whispered in the middle of the kiss. She felt him shiver and knew it must have been a good shiver.

“Like wise.” He whispered and continued to kiss her.

Tire squeals and a strange sound of a boulder heading their direction broke her away from the kiss and before she was able to react, she felt a strong impact of something hitting against the backside of their car. A scream erupted from her as their car propelled forward and threw her out of Sesshomaru’s arms. Before she was able to grasp onto something, she saw in slow motion their car heading towards a tree and before she knew it they smashed. More screams carried out of her as she was once again thrown but towards the windshield and pain splintered through her entire body. She closed her eyes as she felt her body going through the windshield and glass piercing her body.

Darkness spread and there were no other thoughts other than,  _So this is what death feels like._

Kagome gasped and sat up quickly from her nightmare. She blinked several times and looked around the darkened hospital room, other than the Christmas lights that illuminated the room and had the mockingly happy cheer to it. 


	8. Sail

Soft beeps of Kagome’s speeding heart rate broke through the fogginess of her mind as she looked around confused. She was in a hospital room, but why? She blinked a few times and looked to her left and saw a man with his head down next to her leg, who slept soundly and not notice that she had awoken. How long had she been there and again, why was she there? She couldn’t see the man’s face but she saw the silver hair that she had seen in her foggy dream. She couldn’t remember much of the dream other than pain and screaming and of course, a man with silver hair and gold eyes. He must have meant something to her, but why could she not remember?

Curious of her own state, she looked down at her hands and saw that there were needles and tape on her arms, several cords went from her arm to her sides where they were hooked up to machines. She turned her head and looked at the screen that showed her heart rate, blood pressure, pulse rate and other things. Whatever had happened to her it must have been bad. Her blue eyes went back to the Christmas decorations and she spotted a small tree at the windowsill that had a few colored ornaments on it that almost engulfed the tree itself from their size. A little smile tugged at her lips, someone did not care about the size of the balls and put them on the tree which could have been considered a bush.

What had been the last memory she could remember? What caused her to be in the hospital? The last thing she remembered was her mom and brother going to the grocery store and she stayed at home to work on homework for school. She blinked a few more times as she tried to push herself to remember more, but her head started to hurt and spin. She groaned and leaned forward into her shaky hands and covered her eyes with her hands and had her fingers buried into the mess of her hair. Her hair was knotted and felt pretty dirty. When was the last time she showered?

A soft cry slipped past her lips, she tried to hold it back but more started to spill out and she started to feel frustrated with herself. She could not remember a thing and she had no idea who this man was that sat next to her asleep. A sound made her stop her soft cries and she looked over and saw the man move and slowly lean back and blinked several times until he was staring right at her. His eyes were gold, just like her dream. But it looked like he had been crying from the way red rimmed around his eyes and they were puffy. She let out another little cry as she tried to remember who he was but she could not even come up with a clue.

“Kagome?” he whispered; he sounded heart broken and if she would guess, he sounded unsure.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she nodded once. At least that was one thing she could remember. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she has a mom and a brother.

The man’s eyes widened more and he leaned back forward and grasped onto her hands and held them tightly in his own. “I thought you would never wake up.” He whispered, his voice clogged with emotion and some sleep, which had drawn out his words and his voice deep.

“How long have I been asleep?” she whispered and tried to pull her hands away from him gently but he acted like he did not notice and kept a strong hold onto her hands. What was his deal? How did she know him? There is something about him that she should remember but she couldn’t and it was hurting her deeply that she could not remember that.

“You’ve been in a coma for two months now. Longest two months of my life…” he whispered and his eyes took a faraway look for a few minutes then he blinked and focused back on her face, “I decorated the room for you. It’s not as great as you do it, but I remembered the colors you get every year.” He said gently.

Kagome’s eyebrows once again knitted and her forehead creased as she tried to remember anything with him but it was coming up blank. Tears filled her eyes and she stared at him heart brokenly. This man had apparently been with her the whole time she had been in the hospital and she could not even remember his damn name. She cleared her throat and looked away from his face and down to their joined hands, “Where is mom? Souta?” she whispered.

His hands squeezed against hers and she saw him stiffen in her peripheral vision. She lifted her gaze and looked back at him and noticed his eyes widened more to show his gold eyes and his pupils constricted in shock. She had never seen gold eyes before, were they contacts? She looked over his face and saw traces of cover up makeup on his face which was stranger.

“Do you know what day it is, Kagome?” he whispered.

She shook her head and watched as he started to register something. He was more than likely catching on to the fact that she could not remember a single thing. A little pout played on her lips and her chin quivered in her state of being upset.

“Do you-“he stopped and cleared his throat of the emotion that bubbled up, “Do you know who I am?”

She stared at him for a few seconds and sucked in her lower lip and nibbled nervously as she shook her head. “I’m sorry… I don’t.” she whispered and looked away from him and back down to her lap where their hands were still joined.

The man pulled his hand away from hers and ran both hands through his hair and took in a deep breath and let it out with a hiss. She looked back at him and felt more tears build up in her eyes as she stared at him and tried to piece everything together and try to remember him. She had seen him in her dream and she knew that voice because it was in her dream, but as the minutes passed by she could not remember the dream and it just became feelings rather than pictures. “I know I should remember you. I remember your voice… I had a dream with your voice in it. I remember silver hair and gold eyes, but that is it.” She whispered heart brokenly.

He stood up from his chair and stretched out his long limbs and towered over her bed but his face turned and he stared at the door for a few minutes then looked back down at her, “I will get the doctor. We need answers.” He whispered then left the room.

Kagome nodded and watched as he retreated out of the room and she heard his footsteps fade. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and pushed down the blanket that covered her. Carefully, she moved her legs and swung them over the bedside and attempted to move but her legs and feet felt like lead. She grunted and swung her legs and tried to meet the ground but she stopped when she heard the man return.

“You shouldn’t get up just yet. You haven’t walked for a while and will have to go through some physical therapy.” He said gently.

Kagome turned her head and nodded and carefully swung her legs back up on the bed and let out a heavy breath from all that work she did. Must be out of shape. She waited silently for the doctor to come into the room but as the minutes passed she grew impatient and wanted answers. She looked over at the man and blushed when she saw that he was already staring at her. “What is your name?” she asked shyly.

His eyes dulled but he kept a straight face and look strong, but she knew he must have been hurting. “Sesshomaru Taisho.” His voice was soft and so very deep and comforting. She remembered from the dream that voice always brought her comfort.

She tried to put his name and his face together but she could not remember him. Normally if someone would tell her their name then she would remember them right away, but that was not the case. It was as if everything had been wiped out and left blank. She frowned and looked back at her hands and let out a sigh, “what happened to me?”

“We were in a car accident. A car hit the back of our car and threw you out of the windshield.” He said bluntly but at the same time his voice was gentle. She had the feeling that he was a no nonsense kind of guy.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes, “And you say we and our, are we… good friends?”

Sesshomaru heaved out a sigh and reached over and was about to grab her hand but stopped when she pulled away reflexively, “S-Sorry, I just don’t know who you are.” She whispered as she stared down at her hands.

“We are married.” He said softly and leaned back and placed his hands on his knees and squeezed on.

She looked over at him shocked and let out a little gasp, “M-married? How long?”

“One year and five months.” He whispered.

“H-How is it I don’t remember any of this? How did we meet?”

He shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes then looked back at her, “You were friends with my brother Inuyasha in high school, do you remember him?”

Kagome blinked a couple of times and went through whatever memories she had left and tried to think of her high school. She could not recall ever meeting an Inuyasha. How frustrating! She whimpered and shook her head and leaned her head down and buried her face once more in her hands. “I don’t remember anything!” she whimpered out and started to cry softly.

She heard Sesshomaru moved and then he was sitting next to her on the bed and he gently rubbed her back. She winced and cried a little harder. Why was it that he had shown nothing but kindness and devotion and she was wincing and backing away from him? She wanted to comfort him but she felt like it wouldn’t help her at all. She barely knew the man! She had no idea if he was abusive or if he was truly a good person. What if he was the one that put her in the hospital and he was covering up with a lie? She started to cry harder as she thought of that. It would make no sense because in her dream his voice was loving and comforting and yet there she was thinking that he might be an abusive asshole!

“Kagome, hush.” He whispered soothingly and tried to stroke her back again but she pulled away from him and shook her head.

“I don’t know who you are. I don’t know if we are actually married. Who knows if you are some random guy coming in here to play with my mind!” she cried out.

He was quiet for a little while and she still sobbed into her hands as she tried to make sense of everything. He shifted in his spot and pulled something out then tapped her shoulder to gather her attention once more. “I have a picture of us.” He mumbled.

Kagome pulled her hands away from her face and looked down at the photograph of Sesshomaru dressed in a nice button down shirt and jeans and Kagome next to him wrapped up in his arms grinning up at him and her raven hair wind-blown behind her and over his arm. She cried harder as she started down at the picture of the happy couple. Even Sesshomaru had a little smile on his face and his eyes crinkled just a little from his smile. “I look older. How old am I?” she whispered as she tried to stop crying.

“You’re twenty-five.” He answered softly.

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and tried to take a guess at his age, “You don’t look a day older than twenty.” God she must be a cradle robber or something.

He gave her a half-hearted smile and shook his head, “I’m way older than that, Kagome.”

“Well, how old are you then?”

He looked at her sternly then looked away and back to the door as if he expected someone to walk in. She watched his face and noticed his muscle by his jaw tightening and loosening as if he had a tic or was nervously tensing his muscles of his face. He looked back at her with his gold eyes that seemed to look into the depths of her soul, “I will tell you later.”

She raised her eyebrows, tears forgotten and curiosity raging. “Why won’t you tell me now?” she asked a little annoyed.

“Kagome Taisho, you are awake. Best news I’ve had all night.” A male’s voice broke her concentration from Sesshomaru and to the new man that came in. He was dressed in nice slacks and a sweater with a white robe. He must be the doctor and he was young looking.

She watched as the young doctor made his way around and looked at all her vitals and sat down on her other side and checked her pupils with a light. “Can you tell me what day it is?” he asked soothingly.

Kagome shook her head.

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

Kagome shook her head again.

“What is the last memory that you have?” The doctor clasped his hands together and waited for Kagome’s response; he must have thought that it would take her a few minutes to gather whatever last memory she had.

Kagome looked at the two men then down at her lap and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to sift through her memories and find the freshest memory she had. “I remember my mom and brother going to the grocery store and I stayed home to do some homework.” She whispered and looked up at the doctor.

He nodded, “So you go to school?”

Her brows furrowed again, “The last thing I remembered, yes. High school.”

It was the doctor’s turn this time for his brows to furrow and he stood up from the bed and nodded, “I see. Well, it isn’t uncommon for having amnesia after a coma. What happened to you was a tragic event and you hit your head pretty hard. The brain will take time to fully recover, you might have woken up now but your brain is still healing.” He explained and a couple of times he looked over at Sesshomaru.

“Do you know how long this will last?” Sesshomaru asked when Kagome didn’t speak up.

“Sadly there is not an estimate. Everyone is different. It could take weeks, months, years… but I suggest helping her with memories with pictures or even taking her to the places you used to go together will help. It would start off feeling like déjà vu but eventually they will come back to her.” The doctor explained and smiled at Kagome. “I will order some MRI’s and CAT scans so I can see if there is any swelling or anything that might have changed.” He explained to her gently.

Kagome nodded slightly then looked over at Sesshomaru as he nodded and thanked the doctor and watched as he left the room. Kagome leaned back against the pillows and let out a little sigh and tried to think of questions to ask Sesshomaru. There was so much that she wanted to know but she couldn’t muster up any energy or any questions. Her brain felt like mush at that point from everything she had learned in the last hour of being awake.

“Get some rest, you must be exhausted.” Sesshomaru said softly and got up from the bed and took his seat by her bed and put a leg up on the other.

A little irritated that he suggested her to sleep when she had been in a coma for two months, she glared over at him. “I think I had enough sleep to last me for the rest of my life.”

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, “Are you getting an attitude?” he asked sounding astounded.

She looked away from him with a little huff, “Maybe. YES. I don’t want to go back to sleep. I wake up and not know who people are and older than I thought I was and apparently married now, wouldn’t you be just a little upset?”

He was quiet for a few minutes and she thought she had shut him up but he shifted and spoke, “Hn, Kagome I’m here to help you and be there for you.”

She glared back at him and huffed out, “Well I would like my mom and my brother to be here for me. Where are they?”

He snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes, “This is not the time.”

“What do you mean this is not the time? I asked a simple question of the whereabouts of my brother and mom. Where are they?”

She heard something scratch and wood splintering; she looked down where his hands were and saw that his nails were dug into the wood of the chair and coils of wood shaving were falling off. How in the hell was he able to do that with just nails?

“Your brother lives out of town. He said he would be returning in a couple of days but now since you are awake I will give him a call.” He said in a lower voice, almost like a growl.

She narrowed her eyes as he started to give her attitude back; and he was supposed to be the loving husband? Hah, he probably lied and said that they got in a car accident so he wouldn’t get caught from being the abusive husband that he probably was. “And what of my mother?”

“Kagome, now is not the time.” He said again in a growl.

She narrowed her eyes, “Where is my mom? Do you keep my own family away from me? Do I have no friends because of you?” she accused.

“Your mother is dead, Kagome. She has been dead for years now. She died when you were eighteen.”

Kagome’s jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes as he dropped that load on her. “D-Dead?” she whispered.

He nodded once and still had his eyes narrowed.

“Get out.” She whispered and looked away from him and tried to hold back the sobs that were about to escape.

“Kagome, I’m not leaving. I’ve been here every day with you, I’m not going anywhere.” He warned.

“GET OUT.” She screamed and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She peeked over and saw that he still sat tense in his chair, “GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT!” she screamed in her sobs.

Sesshomaru flew up out of his chair and looked down at her with his eyes narrowed but she saw some tears well up in his eyes but he quickly turned and stormed out of the room to leave her to her sobbing. She covered her eyes again and let out all her sobs and sorrow. She shouldn’t have yelled at him, she shouldn’t have taken out her frustration and confusion on him, but she did not know him and he tells her that her brother is out of town and her mom is dead. She should have died in the car accident.

:::

Kagome hadn’t slept the rest of the night nor that morning when she got her scans. She sat in her room and glared at the Christmas decorations and tried to keep a clear mind. It must be close to Christmas and she would have to spend it alone without her mother and with some man who claims to be her husband. She didn’t care if he showed her some picture of them together and looking happy, that was the past and she was in the present and she was not happy. She was miserable and confused.

“Oh, Miss Taisho I was told you are finally awake. I brought you some good breakfast, nice and hot.” Some man said as he walked into her room with a tray of food.

She looked over the man, he had a cafeteria net over his head that held in his black dreads. He had a clean shaven face and wore blue scrubs with a name tag that said “Ted”. She smiled halfheartedly at him and nodded her head, “You can call me Kagome…Higurashi.” She mumbled.

Ted smiled at her sweetly and pulled over her bed stand and set down the food in front of her on the stand, “Do you want strawberry milk, chocolate milk, regular milk or orange juice?”

She blinked and shook her head, “oh um, strawberry milk.” She mumbled.

He handed her two small strawberry milks and smiled at her, “Enjoy your meal. Let the nurse know when you are done.” He waved bye and left the room with his cart full of food.

Kagome looked down at her plate of food and let out a little sigh. She had no appetite and did not want to eat and strangely she was wondering where Sesshomaru had run off to. She looked over to her left side and saw his black brief case where a laptop must be in and some of his clothes. She looked away and back at her food then picked up her fork and started to take little bites of her food. Her mouth watered as she ate the food and couldn’t remember the last time food had tasted so good.

After she ate most of her food, she leaned back against the pillows and turned on the TV and had it on low volume as she flipped through the channels and tried to find something to watch. She tried to fill in the silence but she still felt so lonely. Why did she have to feel so lonely?

Oh mom. She thought sorrowfully.

:::

A few days had passed and Kagome was getting antsy to get out of the hospital. They had done a few more tests and put her through some physical therapy, she started to catch on how to walk again and when she was able to stand on her own, she couldn’t stay in her bed for too long so she could walk around and stretch her sore limbs. She had seen Sesshomaru once when he came into the room to get his belongings then talk to the nurse for a few minutes about Kagome’s state and how she was doing. When he was done talking with the nurse, he looked over at Kagome sadly then left the room and hadn’t returned. She thought she could get a breath of relief but she felt horrible for chasing him away and she didn’t like that feeling. She would always look over at her door to see if he would walk through it but he never did. She did catch a glimpse of his figure outside talking to the nurse or doctor a few times but then he would leave. It had been like that every day and it frustrated her that he wouldn’t even enter the room and talk to her.

Well of course he wouldn’t want to come in here, I yelled at him and told him to get out.

She frowned and closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts of Sesshomaru. Once she was out she might found a way to divorce him and move on with her life. She did not know who he was and what he did for a living and she certainly did not want to be with an abuser if that was how he was.

“Kagome?” a familiar voice made her eyes open and her eyes fill with tears.

“Souta?!” she whimpered and sat up and opened her arms.

Souta crossed the room and wrapped Kagome in his arms and squeezed her gently, “I was so worried.” He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and held her baby brother close to her and tried not to sob like a baby. He had grown bigger and he looked like a man! He was so different than she remembered him to be. “Where have you been?” she whispered.

“I’m sorry sis, I had to go back home and work for a little while. Sesshomaru said he would take care of you but he called and said that you asked for me.” He whispered and gave her another squeeze then pulled away and stared at her face.

Kagome nodded and rubbed under her eyes and sniffled, “I have missed you. You look so different.” She whispered.

Souta nodded and sat down on the bed with her and let out a sigh, “Sesshomaru told me that you have amnesia. He said that you last remember being in high school and me being this big.” He gestured with his hand at how tiny he used to be when she was in high school.

Kagome frowned every time Souta said Sesshomaru’s name, “Do you even like Sesshomaru?”

Souta stared at her like she was crazy and blinked a couple of times and shook his head with a nervous laugh, “I’ve known him for a while sis. He had been there for us and then you two started dating and I just saw how much you glowed…” he whispered and looked up at her face and smiled. “He’s not a bad guy sis. You’ll remember.”

Kagome frowned more, “I feel bad.” She whispered.

“For what? You don’t need to feel bad about anything sis.” He said soothingly and rubbed her shoulder gently.

Kagome shook her head and let out a shaky breath, “I yelled at him and he hasn’t returned. He just made me so angry. He expected me to remember him and kept trying to hold my hand and acting like I was his possession or something…” she might have blown that out of proportion, “But… before I woke up, I had a dream with him in it and just how loving his voice was and how comforted I was by him. If he and I are married, then there must be something great about him. I just feel bad for chasing him out and treating him terribly.” She whispered.

Souta shook his head and continued to rub her shoulder, “He understands that you are confused and have no memory of anything. But try not to work yourself up with feeling bad okay? You just need to focus on you and feeling better and trying to remember.” He said softly.

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded, “Right.” She nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out heavily.

Souta smiled, “There ya go sis.”

Kagome looked up at him and smiled at how his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with concern and love, “The doctor said I should be around people to help me remember and an environment that I’m comfortable with. Do you think I could live with you for a while? I just don’t know if I could go home with Sesshomaru… it would be so awkward.”

Souta raised his eyebrow and leaned back a little, “I don’t know if that is my decision sis.” He said uncomfortably. “You are married and live with Sesshomaru and that is where your memories are…”

Kagome huffed, “But can you imagine not knowing someone and then having to live with them and act like life goes on? It is just so weird.”

“Just think of it as a great start over if you two had any differences with each other. He’s not a bad guy and he took great care of you before and he will still continue to do that. Just give it a try, will you?”

Kagome looked over Souta’s shoulder when she heard something and saw that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway and watching the both of them. She blushed and looked away and looked back at her brother. “Do we have to sleep in the same bed?” she whispered to him.

Souta laughed nervously and shook his head, “I do not know. You have to ask him that.” He turned his head and jumped a little when he saw Sesshomaru. “Hey brother-in-law.” He greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards Souta and looked back at Kagome. “The doctor said that you will be discharged today.” His voice was still soft and deep and so comforting.

Kagome nodded, “I know. I was told.” She mumbled and looked back at her brother, “I was asking if I could stay with my brother for a little bit.” She tried to sound strong as she said that.

Sesshomaru moved away from the door and made his way to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair, “Your home is with me. If you stay with me your memories will come back faster.” He explained.

“I don’t know…” she mumbled and looked to her brother for some help or support but he shook his head and stood up from the bed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I have no say in this sis.” He said carefully.

Kagome frowned and looked back at Sesshomaru, “I just feel like it would be better to be with my brother so I could gather my memories and go from there. But I really don’t feel comfortable going home with you.”

Sesshomaru let out a breath, “Kagome,” his gold eyes flashed, “Stay with me and try it out. I’m positive it will help you. The doctor explained that being around familiar settings will help jog your memories.”

Her shoulder slumped and she let out a sigh and glanced at her brother, “And if it doesn’t work can I please stay with my brother?”

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a few minutes then nodded once, “If it doesn’t work.” He whispered.

She nodded and chewed on her lower lip, “Can Souta stay with us for a little while then?” she felt like a little kid around Sesshomaru and she hated that.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Souta who shrugged then he looked back at Kagome, “When we settle back in. But he is free to stop by and visit.”

That didn’t seem right to her. She wanted her brother to be there with her so she had someone familiar around her rather than some man that everyone claims to be her husband. Being around her family and around settings that she remembered rather than around someone and their home would help with her memories. She let out a defeated sigh and nodded, “Kay.” She mumbled. “But we aren’t sleeping in the same bed, you hear me?” she glared up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. “I didn’t expect you to.”


	9. Holy Grail

Chapter 8

Holy Grail

 

Kagome set her bags down and looked around the perfect room. It looked untouched and perfect. Something she couldn’t think that would be her. But apparently it was. “This is our room?” She asked as she glanced over at her estranged husband.

He picked up the bags and went to the made bed with flower prints all over it and was white with some red. “No, I’ll be sleeping in our room. This is the guest room. You decorated it and wanted to have something dedicated to me.” He whispered in his deep voice.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him confused. “I would have something dedicated to you?”

He didn’t turn around to look at her. He kept his back to her and it rather annoyed her. “Hn.”

Her eyes widened and then slanted into a glare. She didn’t like his lack of responses. He didn’t talk a lot and when he did talk he would say stupid things like “Yes,” or “No,” or even just riddles. She couldn’t make sense of him. “And I can’t have my brother stay just to make me feel comfortable? Because I don’t know how comfortable I am to sleep in a home with a complete stranger.”

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with a hard gaze, “I’m not stranger, Kagome. I’m your husband and we have been married for a year and five months. If I wanted to hurt you in any kind of way I could have already.”

Her eyes widened and exposed the blue in her eyes. Her pupils dilated and she wasn’t sure what to say back to his snap. She crossed her arms in annoyance, “You said you were older than I think.”

He paused and turned back towards the bed and unzipped some bags and pulled out her clothes and neatly folded them and started to lay them out on her bed. “Yes.”

She slowly went around him and went to the other side of the bed and watched him as he folded her clothes and gently, seemingly lovingly, he placed them in piles in certain colors and orders. She couldn’t see his eyes. His silver bangs covered his eyes. But she knew for whatever reason that his eyes were a gold. A beautiful gold. She narrowed her eyes trying to look at him better and noticed some makeup smudged and a magenta color on his cheeks. Like they were stripes. She backed away slowly and she knew automatically what that meant. She had learned about this in high school. She should be in high school but she had already graduated, from what everyone was telling her.

“You’re a demon.” She whispered and her heart started to race.

He slowly looked up and his cold amber eyes met her blue ones. He was quiet and didn’t say anything. He looked calm and it scared Kagome all the more. She let her arms fall down to her sides and she took in his physique. He was tall, really tall. He had long silver hair that was unnatural. He had a large build as if he worked out. When she looked at his hands they could have been claws. His nails were trimmed but they still had a point. She looked up to his face and her mouth went dry.

“Wh-why?” She whispered scared.

He raised his eyebrows and stood up straight and tall. “Why what?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly backed away from the bed, as if to not be near him. She knew a little about demons. She knew their existence goes back a long time ago. Pretty much to the beginning of time. Was he alive when the world came to be? Would he hurt her? He mentioned he would have hurt her a long time ago. Something clicked in her brain. They said she was friends with his little brother, Inu something. She was friends with demons.

“Why did I marry a demon?” She asked softly.

His eyes softened and he was the first to look away, as if sad or disappointed in her. “I’ve asked the same myself.” He whispered and went back to folding her clothes and trying to keep busy.

She shook her head and tried so hard to remain calm. “What’s your name again?” She asked softly.

“Sesshomaru.”

“No, what’s your real name?”

He stopped and looked up at her as if annoyed, “Sesshomaru Taisho. Lord of the West.”

She gulped and turned her body to the side as if she were ready to run away. What were the chances of her making it to the door that was behind him and him not catch up with her? Why did she feel such fear towards this demon, Sesshomaru? He had said they had been married for a year and some months. How long did they know each other before that? Some memories came back, but they were already there. It was of her growing up. She had a shrine. Her mom and grandpa had a shrine and she was thought to be a miko. So why would a demon want to marry a miko?

“Don’t run.” He growled softly.

Her heart stopped and she reached up and grabbed at her throat and held on tightly. She didn’t know why she had to hold her throat but she just had to. “Why? Will that trigger you?” She asked softly.

He slowly moved around the bed and stopped a few feet from her at the end of the bed. “No.” He whispered and slowly moved his hand up and held it out to show her the palm of his hand. “Take my hand. Please.”

She knew he could hear her heart racing. She could hear it. She stared at the large palm. What all had those hands done to her? What all had those hands done to other people? What the hell was he capable of? Would it hurt if she took his hand? Would she start burning and go up in flames? She slowly made her way to him and placed her smaller hand in his much larger one.

He slowly pulled her in under his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and placed his face in her long black hair and he took in a deep breath. “Kagome.” He whispered softly and squeezed onto her but not enough to hurt her. “I would never hurt you.” He whispered brokenly.

Kagome felt the sudden urge to cry. She was so lost and confused and here was Sesshomaru, a demon, comforting her and needing comfort. She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed onto him. If for just a moment she could get comfort she will take it. Her mom was gone. Her grandpa was gone. Her brother wasn’t there and he was much older than she remembered. She was alone with this stranger who she know just figured out was a demon. “What kind of demon are you?” She asked softly into his shoulder.

“Inu.” He whispered in her hair and reached up and ran a hand through her hair and smoothed it then tangled his fingers into her locks. “I’m a dog demon.”

“Full?”

“Hn.”

She swallowed hard. “What does that mean? You do that so often. Why?”

“I am full. Inuyasha, my little brother, is half. He is only a half breed.” He explained softly.

She slowly pulled away, but he seemed hesitant about it. She looked up in his eyes and did something bold herself. She reached up and moved his bangs to the side and saw some smudge of makeup covering something on his forehead. “Show yourself to me.”

Sesshomaru allowed her to move his bangs and just the simple touch sent heat through his body. That was his wife. That was his mate. Just a simple touch just like that made the beast in him roar and want to take her as his own. He was a very sensual being and he was a dog after all. He lavished attention and he always gave attention. Again, he was a physical being and all he wanted to do was kiss Kagome to next Tuesday.

But how in the world was he going to show her his full self? How in the hell was she going to accept that? But he let out a sigh and moved away from her and decided to start small. He went to the bathroom that was in the room and washed away the makeup from his face and rolled up his sleeves and slowly walked back out of the room.

Kagome gasped softly and stared at the full-fledged demon in front of her. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks. She looked down at his wrists and saw the matching magenta stripes there. She knew it must not be his full appearance. Demons usually had a form rather than human form. “Which is the real you?”

He raised his eyebrows and slowly walked back to the end of the bed and watched her with careful eyes. “This is the real me. My other form is the real me.”

She shook her head, “No, no. The other form is the real you.”

He heaved a sigh and turned away from her so she had a nice view of his backside. Not that she could see much because of his hair that went down past his butt. “How is it we met or even made it work?”

“We can talk about this a different time. You must be tired.” He went to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pile of folded clothes and went to the dresser and put them away and kept doing that process until the clothes were in the dresser and it was just an empty duffel bag on the bed.

“I want to know, Sesshomaru.”

He paused when she said his name like that. He looked at her with his piercing gold eyes, “Sleep.”

With that he walked out of the room but left the door open. She watched his retreating figure and looked around the flowery room and bed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She slept for what? Two months? She couldn’t seem to find the will or motivation to really lie down on the bed and try to sleep.   
So she left the room and watched Sesshomaru silently as he went to his room, well their room, and he closed the door behind him. She wondered for a split second if she hurt his feelings. But in a blink of an eye she shrugged her shoulders and went around the home and took everything in. The house was decorated in different colors and there was even a Christmas tree decorated in the living room. It was a huge tree and held colors that she thought peculiar.

She roamed around the house and looked at things here and there and hoped that her memory would come back to her. What did she do the last few years? Did she work? Did she get the job as she wanted? There were just so many questions and it seemed Sesshomaru didn’t want to answer much questions. She figured he just wanted her to remember on her own and not be forced.

It was frustrating but maybe it made sense. The doctor did after all say that her memories would be triggered back with being in similar settings. But nothing was happening.

She went back to the living room where it was the more decorated part of the house. She went to look at the pictures and saw pictures of her with Sesshomaru. She was smiling a big cheesy smile and holding a peace sign and Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around her waist and a tiny smile could be seen on his face.

For whatever reason, it made her heart race. Why would his little smile bring such feelings to her? Her eyes roamed to other pictures of them and saw that they had been on many vacations together and in all the pictures he didn’t hide that he was a demon. She reached a shaky hand out to a certain picture that caught her attention.

It looked like Christmas. They were under a mistletoe and were awkwardly looking away and in the background there were bunches of people drinking and laughing. She wanted to know the story of this memory. Of this picture.

She wanted to pick it up and bring it to Sesshomaru but to her she felt like he was unapproachable. That he wasn’t patient enough for her and her lack of memories.

That only just pissed her off more and made her nostrils flare. She glared over to the end of the hallway where she knew he was hiding in their room. She turned and went to her room that was next to his. She grabbed a heavy jacket to protect her from the cold and she put on snow boots and left the house. If she wasn’t going to get help from him she will find her own help.

 

 

She has always heard family and friends and even strangers talk about living in the moment. _Carpe Diem_. It was snowing and the streets were covered with the white powder. It was so quiet outside. For a split second she heard a loud honk and screech. She blinked and jumped about ten feet in the air and looked around but nothing was there. No one was around. It was dead silent.

Why the hell did she think it was okay to walk around late in the evening in the snow? She shook her head and just kept walking. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew she had left and just let her leave. Or he could have been so engulfed in his woes that he hadn’t heard the door open and close and sense her presence was missing once again.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts of Sesshomaru. He was dark and mysterious, and he was a demon. Why the hell did it matter? Why the hell would she have married someone like him? What in the world was there to like about him? He ‘hn’d’ a lot and talked in riddles or just simply didn’t give enough details. Always saying to give it time.

“Give it time, Kagome.” She mocked his voice but didn’t give it justice. She made it deep and squeaky.

She rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets and looked down at her feet as she walked down the sidewalk and found herself bumping into someone. “Excuse me.” She whispered and looked up and her eyes widened as she noticed a very handsome man.

“Kagome?” He asked in a gruff voice.

She raised her eyebrows and looked over his face then his eyes and it clicked. This must be the inu guy. “Inu….” She paused and tried to remember the rest of his name. “Sesshomaru’s brother.” She sighed out sadly.

“Inuyasha.” He said gently and smiled and reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, “What are you doing out here late in the evening?”

She blushed from the simple touch. “I needed air.”

He smiled and nodded, “Very you. But we need to get you home before my brother kills me for finding you and not doing anything about it.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Does he own me?” She snapped.

He looked taken back but then let out a nervous laugh, “No. In a way…” he paused and shook his head, his silver hair flying in different directions. “How about something hot? Let’s get you some coffee.”

She smiled and blushed at his offer, “I don’t know if I like coffee.”

He laughed and nodded, “You loved coffee. If you don’t want to try it tonight how about hot chocolate?”

Now that was being understanding and working with her. Why couldn’t Sesshomaru do that for her? She nodded her head smiled. She felt like a high school girl looking at Inuyasha. He was so handsome, and it made her feel better the way he was talking to her. “I would like that.”

He held out his hand that was covered with thick gloves, “Mind taking my hand?” He winked at her and let out a little laugh, “I don’t want you to wonder off.”

She laughed softly and felt her heart racing. She grabbed his hand and followed him. He led her back towards the house and she thought that he might have been going against his word and taking her right back into the devil’s trap. But he turned a corner and kept walking. “Why didn’t you wear gloves? It’s cold.” Inuyasha asked as he led the way.

She looked up at him and smiled, “I kind of left in a hurry.” She said in a cheesy voice.

He let out a deep laugh and shook his head gently and turned around corner and stopped outside a coffee shop. “My older brother can be hard to live with, I’m sure.”

She nodded her head and blushed when he opened the door and held it open for her like a gentleman. She walked past him and turned and watched as he walked in the small coffee shop and stomped out the snow on the mat and shook his head and some snow fell from his hair. She wanted to laugh at his silliness.

“Let’s get warm, shall we?” Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

She nodded and followed him to the counter and ordered hot chocolate for the both of them and then seated themselves at a table.

“You know you have to give my brother the chance he deserves.” Inuyasha said softly and leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands but then stopped and leaned back and place his hands in his jacket pocket.

She raised her eyebrows at his odd comment. “I have to give him the chance he deserves? Why does he deserve a chance?”

He smiled patiently and looked over and saw that their coco was ready. “Just a minute.” He got up and walked to the counter and grabbed their hot drinks and sat back down and handed Kagome her cup. “To answer your question—” He paused and took a sip of his hot chocolate and closed his eyes and sighed happily. “He is your husband whether you want to believe it or not and there are other things that go with it.”

She raised her eyebrows and took a careful sip of her drink and felt the warm liquid slide down her throat and down to her stomach. It tasted so good that she kept drinking and didn’t care that it could have burned her mouth or even her esophagus.

“Hey now, calm down there. It’s just hot chocolate.” Inuyasha reached out and pulled the cup away from her lips and he smiled a charming smile at her. That’s when she noticed the golden band around his ring finger on his left hand. He was married. She blushed and pulled away from him and looked away.

“You’re married.” She whispered.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” He said cheerfully and took another sip and another sigh. “Been married for a while now.”

She looked back at him and blushed, “Who’s the lucky woman?”

His eyes widened and she noticed the same kind of amber color his eyes had. “The lucky woman? Kagome, if anyone is lucky it’s me.” He smiled a crooked smile and shook his head as if he were thinking of something funny. “That’s a long story, you were sort of a part of it.”

She raised her eyebrows and finished her hot chocolate. “I was a part of it?”

He nodded his head and smiled and placed his cup down on the table and leaned back in his wooden chair. “There’s a lot for you to catch up on, kid.”

She glared at him as he called her that but for whatever reason her heart and stomach wanted to think or feel something different. Kid. She was no kid. “Then why don’t you fill me in?”

He laughed softly and shook his head, “Do you really want _me_ to do it of all people?”

She raised her dark eyebrows and pursed her lip out. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He shook his head and laughed again softly and sighed. “Listen, let’s talk about you and Sesshomaru. What can I tell you about him and your relationship? Over the years my brother and I have gotten closer. Sort of. I think he puts up with me now. But uh--- uh oh, speak of the devil.”

Kagome looked behind her to where the door of the shop was and she watched as Sesshomaru opened the door and entered and stared straight into her eyes with his jaws locked and ticking as if he were upset. She looked back at Inuyasha questionably.

Inuyasha didn’t look at her and watched as his older brother approached the table and stopped next to Kagome and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Little brother.”

“Bastard.”

Kagome watched the uncomfortable exchange and she had no idea what in the hell was going on. She looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked at her from the corner of his eye and he leaned down slowly so his face was by hers, “If you wish for him to be unharmed you will come with me.”

Kagome’s eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha but as soon as she did, Sesshomaru’s hand was cupping her chin and turning her face back towards his serious one. “Wh-what is going on? Why can’t I have a conversation with him?”

She heard a low growl and she knew he meant business. “Come. Now.”

How cold was he to do this to her! She swiped his hand away from her chin and she glared at him and met his glare. “All I’m doing is trying to figure everything out. If you wish to sit with us, then so be it but don’t boss me around. You aren’t my father.”

His jaw ticked, and she knew he was holding back from saying something. How did she know that? It was as if a memory came back to her. “Kagome, it is almost midnight and you need to rest.”

“I don’t need rest. I need answers.”

He stood up straight and looked at his brother and then at his wife. “We can do this the easy way. Either you get up and come home with me or I will pick you up and put you over my shoulder and carry you home.”

Her eyes widened, and her breath left her, “You wouldn’t.”

“Hn.”

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha desperately, “Talk some sense into this mad man!”

Inuyasha sighed and straightened up in his chair and he placed his hands on the table, her eyes went to his nails and once again she noticed that they should be sharp like claws but his nails were nicely groomed. “Sorry Kagome, I have no say in this. How about we meet another time and I can help you with some questions you have?”

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was on edge and he was close to losing his temper with them. She didn’t want to cause a scene so she quickly got up and grabbed her empty cup and stomped across the room and placed it in the trash and glared at Sesshomaru, “You’re a jerk, you know that?”

When she left the coffee shop, Sesshomaru glared at his little brother. “Don’t mess this up for me.”

Inuyasha slowly stood up and grabbed his cup and sighed as if he were worn out, “I’m not doing anything. I’m just showing her kindness which from how you are acting towards her, you aren’t.”

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared and he stared into his little brother’s eyes, “I could kill you here and now.”

Inuyasha nodded his head and gulped down the rest of his drink and threw the cup away and put his gloves back on, “Yeah, yeah, same old Sesshomaru. Listen, maybe you should sit down and listen to her talk or hey even answer some questions she has. Does she know about our kind yet?”

“Hn.”

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head and fixed his gloves then straightened his heavy jacket, “I wish you luck, ya bastard.”

“I refuse to let the past happen again with you and her.”

“It won’t happen.” Inuyasha responded softly and looked up at his older brother, “I’ve got to go. Kikyo is expecting me. She needed the pregnancy test ASAP.”

Sesshomaru stopped short of what he was going to say, and he stared at his little brother in shock. Complete and utter shock. “She’s with child?”

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and started to walk past Sesshomaru, “Could be. She’s been getting sick and showing signs that she may be with my child.”

Sesshomaru stood in his spot and stared at the brown wall with cheesy coffee pictures. He listened to the footsteps leave and go outside. Where Kagome was. He quickly turned and went outside and watched as Kagome said goodbye to him and had a blush on her cheek. He wanted to assume it was because of the cold but he knew better.

The past was repeating itself once again and he didn’t know if he had the heart to go through what he went through again. But when she turned and looked at him with her bright blue eyes and the pink of her lips curled in a slight smile, he knew that he would try. No. He will go through this and he will win her over once again.

“You have questions.” He stated softly.

She stared up at him and nodded. “Yes.”


	10. Not A Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another update. WARNING THIS CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. You've been warned.
> 
> Check out the facebook page for updates and the community of Sesshomaru & Kagome lovers.  
> It's titled Sesshomaru and Kagome Fan Fiction Lovers
> 
> Check it out. :)

Not A Bad Thing

 

The sound of the ticking of the clock broke the silence between the two. Kagome was playing with her hands and couldn’t keep still. So much was going through her mind and she had so many questions. The only things she could remember was being in high school and it was all before she met this family. Before she met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What did it mean? She wanted to know all the details and she wanted to know who she really was these past few years. She felt like an incomplete person and like something was taken away from her and she hated that feeling.

“Are you always this quiet?” Kagome asked stiffly.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and had his hands/claws on the sides and was holding on as if for dear life. “I’ve never had much to say and you always knew that.”

“That’s nice and all but I don’t remember.” She said hotly, “Can you at least please help me understand what the hell has been going on these past… however many years that I can’t remember or do I have to go to Inuyasha?”

A soft growl came from him. “No.”

“No what? No you won’t tell me? Or no I’m not allowed to see Inuyasha? Last time I checked I’m apparently twenty-five and can talk to whoever.”

He stayed still and stared at her with his unblinking golden eyes, “I refuse for you to catch feelings for him again.”

She blinked several times, confused, then shook her head and flopped her hands up and then on her lap, “I don’t understand, Sesshomaru. Why can’t we just talk in more than one sentences and tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Hn.”

Kagome stood up and stared at him with narrowed eyes, “Hn back to you!” She turned and went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He reached up and placed his forehead in his hand and he closed his eyes. He missed his Kagome. He missed her loving smile and her teasing jokes. This was a spoiled rotten, high school, dramatic Kagome and he didn’t know if he liked it. No, he knew he didn’t like it. But he loved her all the same.

So why was he being so difficult? Why couldn’t he just open to her and tell her everything? Was it because the doctor wanted her to figure it out on her own? Take her places to try and jog her memory? He opened his eyes and stared coldly at the carpeted floor. He’ll be damned if he failed at this. He refused to give up. He will not raise his white flag for this.

xXx

 

It was a work day and Sesshomaru had been used to going and working at the hospital on his laptop and cell phone. But today he was going to try and go to the office and hopefully bring Kagome along. She had friends there that could help jog her memory. Maybe even get the answers she needs since he knew he wouldn’t open up that easily. Why did he have to be so hard headed? Why did he have to be so stubborn?

He got up for the morning and did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and then taking a shower and washing himself. It had been so long since he had been in this routine. He was used to do it at the hospital and it was not comfortable for him at all. But when he got dressed and went to the bathroom counter and saw the makeup in a box ready to be used, he pushed it away. He wasn’t going to cover who and what he is. Kagome knew now. She must accept it like she accepted it a long time ago.

He fixed his tie and went to her bedroom door and softly knocked. There was no response. He knocked again and heard a grumble. “What?”

“We have to go to work.” He tried to sound normal. He tried to sound reasonable. But when he heard something hit against the door he knew it was a pillow she threw. He narrowed his eyes to the door, “There are people there that will help you, Kagome.”

Silence.

But with his extortionary hearing he heard her get out of bed and shuffle her way to the door and slowly opened it and peeked out, “Really?”

“Hn…. Yes.” He stopped himself short from his usual responses. If Kagome had to try, he had to try. It was only fair.

She looked up at his face and he heard her sharp intake of breath and she stared. She didn’t move to open the door more or even close it. She just stared at him and he knew she was seeing his markings.

“Does this scare you, Kagome?” He asked softly.

She blinked and looked away from him and slowly backed away from the door while opening it more. “I suppose I need to get used to it is all.” She mumbled and looked into his golden eyes. “You have magenta over your eyes too.” She whispered more to herself.

He half nodded.

“And they let you go in public like that?”

He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in a silent question of what the hell she meant by that. Of course, he could go in public like this. It’s very well known for demons to be around now, as much as they are rare now a day.

She shook her head and waved her hand as if to dismiss it. “Right, right.” She mumbled and looked back at him and blushed when she noticed what he was wearing. He assumed it was because she found him scary or misleading. But he was wrong. The sweet smell of arousal came to his nostrils and made them flare. “Do I have to dress up?” She whispered scared.

He closed his eyes and tried to count his breaths and tried to remain in control. His wife. His mate. She was aroused, and he couldn’t do anything to help it. He couldn’t fix the problem. He was always aroused by her. But again, he couldn’t do anything with her. She was a stranger to him as much as he was a stranger to her. “Something nice. Whether it be nice pants and a blouse.” He said in a much deeper voice and tried to hide the husky sound in his voice.

The arousal peaked.

His eyes snapped over and he reached out as if to grab her but instead grabbed the knob to the door and closed the door quickly and he went to the kitchen to get away from the scent. He leaned against the counter and took deep breaths to control himself. He must have a talk with her about her emotions and her feelings of arousal around him.  
But a small smile was brought to his lips and he knew he was winning. She was aroused by him. He was doing something right. Something was working, and he knew he couldn’t stop. Perhaps he could give her a foot massage, the dirty little girl loved those.

By the time he had himself composed he heard her soft footsteps enter the wide-open kitchen and he quickly moved so she wouldn’t see him in the state he was in. He turned and looked at her and nearly groaned. She decided to wear the short skirt he got for her as a present and a white blouse that was a button up and revealed the swell of her creamy breasts. He shook his head and pointed back to her room, “Change.”

She gasped and stared at him shocked and put her hands on her hips. “And just why should I do that? You said I could change into a nice blouse and I didn’t want to wear slacks.”

His grip tightened on the edge of the table and he knew just any second it would break off from his strength. Gods and Lords and whoever, please give him strength that he so dearly needs. His wife was being sexy, and he couldn’t stop himself. “Kagome,” He started through his teeth and looked away from her and stared down at his knuckles that were white and his nails digging into the granite of the table. “If you would please put maybe a different shirt and skirt on then?” That was him trying to be nice. That was him trying to keep it all under control. For if she were to deny and throw a fit, he was going to attack her. But not in the horrible way, he was just going to tear those clothes from her and take her right then and there.

“Are you okay?” She asked and slowly stepped towards him, not knowing all too well of the danger she was in. The sweet smell of her perfume came to his nose and instantly went through his body and to his groin. That was the perfume she always chose to wear and back then it was because she knew what it did to him.

It was as if something in him snapped. Perhaps he didn’t have much control over himself anymore. When her hand touched his arm, it was just snapped. He snapped. He quickly turned and pulled her into him and leaned down and harshly pressed his lips against hers. She groaned and tried to pull away but there was no fighting this Sesshomaru. He wanted his mate. He wanted to take her right there. His hand went behind her neck to keep her in position to allow him to continue kissing her and showing her his affections. The other hand started to snap the buttons and expose her chest and the white lacy bra she chose to be worn. Damn him. Damn her too.

Her protests fell short on deaf ears and he was positive of the moment she stopped fighting and allowed it to happen. Perhaps out of her curiosity because in her mind she had never done this before. In her mind she wanted something like this. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced and dueled and he easily overtook her. He crushed her against him and ran his free hand along her breast and squeezed gently until he felt her nipple harden. He groaned and pressed his lower half against her and rubbed until she knew what she did to him. His hard length was so evident and so full and so hard.

He loved this woman. This young human girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he knew he had to stop. He didn’t want to scare her. She just only found out last night that he was a full demon. She knew she was a Miko. So, in her mind she knew that couldn’t work, or wouldn’t mix. But oh it did. Oh, the wonderful nights they had together experiencing their powers and pleasuring each other.

A nail grew and sharpened by itself and he slipped it between her breasts and bra and snapped the bra off with one quick flick. The bra released and allowed her full breasts to bounce out and beg to be lavished by him. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly made his way down to her breast and suckle on a hard nipple.

She let out a mewl and rubbed back against him and ran her hands through his long silver hair. He knew she wanted him. The smell of arousal was so strong, and he knew she was wet. He wanted to find out if she was wet for him and ready for his invasion. He reached down and ran his hand up in her short skirt and moved her wet panties to the side and slipped a long finger into her. Oh, she was ready. She was soaking.

Kagome let out another moan and squeezed him closer and squeezed the inside of her around his finger. She needed him, just as much as he needed her.

But some voice far in his head was speaking and trying to talk him out of taking her over and over. He wanted her. He needed her. But the damn voice.

_No!_

_Stop!_

_She’s not ready!_

_She doesn’t remember!_

_You’ll scare her!_

But the demon continued to pump his finger into her. In and out. He curled it up and hit the very spot her knew so well that would make her cum. She let out a cry as he pushed and massaged that spot. He didn’t want to leave her like this. He didn’t want to be left like this. He wanted his thick hard length to be suckled. He wanted to be buried deep inside her tight channel.

But for her sake, and for his, he was only going to bring her to climax and get rid of the damn arousal smell from her. She writhed and wiggled in his arms and he moved his mouth to the other breast and suckled on her hard nipple. When she quivered around his finger and he felt her growing wetter by the second, he pushed in another finger and spread her. It didn’t hurt her. It shouldn’t hurt her. She was enjoying this. She was wanting more, and he knew.

Why did he suffer himself this way? He wasn’t going to get anything back. She wasn’t going to allow him to indulge further. She was so selfish and so unfair. He paused for a second at his thoughts. Unfair? Hn. He pumped his fingers harder into her and when she cried out and sagged against him he stopped and pulled his fingers out and pulled away from her breast just to put the two fingers into his mouth and taste her essence.

They pulled apart and locked eyes as Sesshomaru licked and sucked his fingers and pulled them slowly out of his mouth. His eyes were hooded and hers were nearly closed and a flush was taking over her face and chest. He couldn’t help but look at her full breasts that were loved on by him. They were darker and swollen.

She blinked and gasped and crossed her arms across her chest and hid herself from him. She backed away slowly and looked as if she were about to cry.

“Kagome,” He said softly in an apologetic tone.

Kagome shook her head and still backed away from him. “What just happened?”

He put his hand down to his side and he didn’t bother fixing his pants to hide his desire for her. “Kagome, I’ll be the first to admit that I’m sorry.” He whispered and watched as he tried to fix her shirt to cover her breasts from his view. “My instincts…” He whispered and tried to find a way to explain to her what just happened.

“Go take a shower.” She snapped out and turned around and ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sesshomaru let out a shudder and cleaned against the counter and took several deep breaths and straightened up and went back down the hallway where their rooms were across from each other. He went to his bathroom and undressed as quickly as he could and jumped in the cold shower.

He tried to stay calm about the whole manner but the beast in him was grinning and stretching out and ready to take more of Kagome. The beast was happy that he took care of his mate and that she was no longer suffering the arousal she had for him. He groaned and grabbed his hard erection and started to slowly massage himself and take care of his problem. He leaned his head back and let the cold water hit his face and he stroked himself as he thought of all the times he had with his wife and let out a groan as his seed jutted out and coated the bottom of the shower and was easily washed away by the streams of water.

 

xXx

 

Kagome sat on her bed with tears going down her cheeks unchecked. She sniffled and squeezed her thighs together as the after-shocks of her orgasm ran through her. She fell back on the bed and reached down and rubbed her thighs in an obsessive manner and let out quick short breaths as the orgasm shook her body. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

What in the hell just happened? One minute she hated Sesshomaru and the next she was wanting more of him. It was as though he lost control of himself and just some other being took control and pleasured her to no end. She wanted more. She needed more.

She heard his guttural groans from his bedroom and bathroom. She knew he was taking care of his problem that she had caused. She shook her head and felt something flare in her. It was strong and powerful and from what she could remember what her grandfather told her was that her Miko powers were taking control and calling out for help.

But it was for a full damn demon she was begging help from. She knew that he could feel her powers flaring. She groaned and reached between her legs and felt the wet mess she was. She could still feel his long fingers inside of her and moving and pleasuring her. Her lips were swollen and thoroughly kissed. Her breasts ached and wanted to be touched more.

What the hell was wrong with her?

She just needed to take a shower and try to get rid of this problem. Just like what he was doing. Part of her was mad that she pulled away and didn’t allow him to take her. She felt right in all the wrong places. She felt wrong in all the right places. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? This was going too fast. This was all way too much to handle. She wasn’t even sure if she could go to work with him and face him after what they just did.

 _“My instincts…”_ Sesshomaru’s words rang through her head.

Kagome ran her hands up to her breasts that were splayed out for the world to see. She squeezed them gently and felt tender from his mouth. She closed her eyes and fought herself to either get her ass up and go to Sesshomaru and demand he take care of this problem or to take a shower herself and hope to God that she could crawl under a rock afterwards and never see him again.

_“My instincts…”_

Kagome groaned and shot off the bed and ran to the door and slammed it open and didn’t bother knocking on Sesshomaru’s door. She was a grown woman, right? She wasn’t a teenager anymore. She was married to this being. If his duty is to keep her happy well, he better damn well do his job right.

“Sesshomaru!” She yelled and looked around the empty room.

The room itself was beautiful and big. There were pictures everywhere of them and even some designs and decorations. It was beautiful. She shook her head. No, she wasn’t going to look around now. She needed to take care of the problem. THEIR problem.

“Sesshomaru if you don’t come out and take care of this problem right now I swear to God I’ll…” she stammered and paused when he walked out of the bathroom stark naked and his erection full and ready to go.

“Kagome?” He asked softly.

She quickly undressed and took off her torn and tattered bra and soaked panties. “We’re married right?” She asked quickly.

“Hn.”

“You are a demon and you said your instincts?”

“Hn.”

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for him to lean down and kiss her. “Take care of me _right now_.” She demanded.

His eyes widened just a little and his hands went to her hips. This was the Kagome she assumed that he knew. This was the demanding wife. This was the demanding mate.

He didn’t wait for her to change her mind.

He leaned down and kissed her hard and picked up and had her wrap her legs around his hips and his erection pressing against her opening. She didn’t wait. She moved and reached down and positioned him outside of her and pushed him slowly into her. It was a perfect fit.

They both let out a loud moan and he walked over to the bed and gently lie her down and pushed himself all the way in and started to move slowly at first. He wanted her ‘first’ time with him again to be sweet and loving. But damn it all to hell.

She squirmed and wrapped her legs tighter around his lean hips and pushed more against him to take more into him. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt one bit. And she wanted more. She let go around his neck and lie back so she was splayed for his eyes. He was standing at the edge of the bed and she was lying on her back on the bed. She didn’t have to say anything for him to take care of her. She didn’t have to explain her problems. He just knew.

He started to pound into her and let out growls and squeezed her hips tighter, but it didn’t hurt her. She was scared for a moment from his growling but then it just turned her on. She arched her back and moved as fast as she could with him, but he kept pumping faster.

This wasn’t making love.

This was fucking.

She assumed he had much to work with in his mind with her being in her coma and she had much to work with getting used to him. But this right here was just purely physical and some emotional. She moaned and reached up and grabbed onto his forearms and scratched and squeezed.

He filled her completely and then some. She was so tight around him. So wet and so ready. She didn’t know where he started and where she left off. It was just magical. It was perfect. And it brought happy tears to her eyes.

They moaned together. They growled together. They talked dirty together.

When she felt that tingling sensation again she knew she was done for. She knew she was close and he had to be close too. She moaned and pushed her hips harder against his and screamed for him to make her cum. To help her.

He only growled and reached down and pushed his thumb against her clit and started to work that sensitive bundle of nerves and kept pounding into her.

She shuddered with her orgasm and dug her heels into his buttocks to push him in deeper. She felt like she was floating and flying high above her body. She heard his growling and long moan and pushing deeper into her in strong hard thrusts then he stopped and breathed heavily.

She breathed heavily and put her hands behind her on the bed and just sprawled in front of him with him still inside of her. She closed her eyes and felt complete and satisfied. If this is what it was like married to him, then she may just keep him. She didn’t want to move. She couldn’t move. She moaned and trembled from after-shocks of the orgasm. It was coming back again. The sweet torture of wanting more was coming back.

“Sesshomaru.” She mewled, as if in a begging way.

He didn’t need anything else. He didn’t need her saying what she wanted or needed. He just knew. He started to move his hips again but much slower this time.

They spent the whole morning and afternoon fucking and making love. Back and forth. It wasn’t enough for either of them. They needed more. They wanted more. At least Sesshomaru did. He wanted his wife back. Kagome wanted the pleasure to go away. She wanted to be normal. But he was invoking such great things within her.

So instead of going to work, they spent the day together in the bed and sating their desires.

 

xXx

 

The whole morning and afternoon they had spent the day together and wouldn’t leave the bedroom for anything other than a glass of water or even going to the bathroom to wash up and get dirty again. But Kagome sat at the kitchen table and watched Sesshomaru’s backside in boxers as he cooked dinner. It seemed a bit awkward for her. She had spent the whole entire day fucking him and not going to work as he had planned. She cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her silk robe together with the other. What was she to do?

She was obviously sexually attracted to him but that was it. He was good in bed. There she thought it. He was phenomenal, and she wanted more. But she had questions. She was confused. She needed answers.

She opened her mouth to say something but when he shifted and the way his rear just looked she wanted to pounce on him.

He froze in spot and slowly turned his head and a golden eye was looking at her with heat. “Kagome.”

She blushed and looked away and straightened up. “Maybe I should go in another room.” She mumbled.

He turned back to the stove and flipped the eggs he was frying and shook his head, “No. Stay.”

She tied her robe together so it didn’t expose anything, and she tried to get ahold of her emotions and feelings so he couldn’t sense it. She wanted to ask about him. Get to know him. So she did.

“So, you’re a dog demon.” She pointed out rather than asked.

“Hn.”

She rolled her eyes at this typical response. “So, you can sense things?”

“Yes.”

She leaned forward and cupped her cheek again and watched as he put the fried eggs on a plate and scooped up some hash browns and put it on the same plate. He moved and placed the plate in front of her. “So, you always know what I’m feeling?”

“Yes.” He turned and cracked some eggs and started to fry those.

She looked down at the perfect meal. She hadn’t had breakfast like this before. Or had she? She knitted her eyebrows and picked up her fork and cut the fried eggs in half and watched as the middle oozed out. “Why would a dog demon be attracted to a Miko?”

The frying sounds were loud to her ears and deafening to his. “That’s a good question. I’m not sure.”

She started to eat her food and wiped her mouth with the napkin he handed her. She put some ketchup on her hash browns and mixed it together and started to eat that. “Fine, then why is a dog demon like you attracted to a Miko like me?”

He finished cooking his eggs and placed them on a plate and loaded it with the hash browns and sat next to her. “I’d like to say fate, but it wasn’t. We just mix well.” He grabbed his fork and started to eat his food.

She stayed quiet as they both ate. She finished first and leaned back and let out a sigh. “What did you mean you didn’t want me to get affections for Inuyasha?”

He stilled and glanced at her then looked back at his plate. “Because before you had affections for him. And from the looks of his face and seeing you with him last night…” He cut short and stuffed his mouth with his food.

She blushed. She had liked Inuyasha. At least from last night when she was talking to him. He was a talker. And she liked that. He didn’t hide anything, but he was so persistent on getting her back to Sesshomaru. “What is it you are not telling me?”

It was quiet for a few minutes then the fork Sesshomaru was holding dropped to the plate and he looked over at her. “You were in love with him.”

She looked over at him and looked into his eyes. “I was in love with him?”

He nodded once and looked away and stared down at the plate. “I always hated humans. I always hated human women. I thought them weak. But when you came into our lives…” he whispered but made sure he could be heard.

She waited for him to finish but he didn’t. She knitted her eyebrows together and wanted to reach out to him. She felt sympathy. Pain. She felt bad for him. He really was in love with her. “Tell me.”

He looked back up at her and stood up from his spot at the table and grabbed her and pulled her against him harshly. It didn’t hurt her. It only shocked her. He leaned down and placed his soft lips on hers. “Kagome, my Kagome…” He whispered against her lips and snuck his hands into her silk robe and rubbed her back then went down and squeezed her round bottom and pulled them apart to hopefully expose her private part from behind.

For whatever reason, she liked that. She liked being exposed by him. He hadn’t taken her from behind. She assumed it was because he thought she would be afraid of that. But he was after all a dog. It was only natural to take someone from behind. She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do what you have to do.” She whispered.

Without saying anything he ripped the robe from around her and it fell to the ground. He turned her and leaned her against the table so her ass was in the air and exposed to him. He pushed down his boxers and exposed the large throbbing erection. He pressed against her and pushed the tip of his erection into her vagina. “Is this what you want, Kagome?” He growled.

She looked over her shoulder and let out a sultry moan. “Just take me.”

He growled and pushed all the way into her and took her the way that was natural for him. He didn’t show any mercy. It was as if he wanted to scare her away from him but at the same time pull her back into his world. He grabbed onto her hips and gently squeezed with his nails digging into her flesh. It didn’t hurt her. It only turned her on more. She mewled and pressed harder against him and moved with him and for whatever reason her body took control. It became submissive to him. She exposed her throat to him and lifted her ass high in the air and took as much of him as she could.

He growled and pushed to the tilt and until his sac was slapping against her and his claws digging deeper. He leaned forward and kissed along her neck then bit down and held on. He pounded. Showed no mercy. He didn’t care in that moment that he was hurting her if he was. He needed her. He wanted her. He wanted to crawl in her skin and take over her. He wanted to make sure the world knew that she was his.

And so he did just that.

Only when she came to her climax did he finish. He pressed deeper and buried himself deeper into her and let his seed jet out and fill her. He growled and roared and squeezed tighter onto her hips until there was blood. He let go of her neck and growled in her ear, “You are mine. No one else’s, do you understand me?”

She nodded her head and moaned as he pounded a couple times into her to make sure she knew he was the boss of her. That he was her mate. She let out heavy pants and felt her legs shaking. Before she fell he caught her and picked her up and carried her to _their_ room to finish the rest of the day and night with her.


	11. Don't Let Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS EVERY WHERE!
> 
> Please leave a review, I feed off of that.

Chapter 10

Don’t Let Me Down

 

Kagome awoke to soft massages all over her body. Sesshomaru’s hands were so soft and gentle on her. She moaned softly and snuggled closer against him and realized that her bottom was pressed against his erection. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the time was four in the morning. What in the world was he doing awake at this time in the morning? Didn’t they just go to sleep not that long ago?

“I won’t take you again if you don’t want me to.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice whispered in her ear and tickled the hair by the opening.

“Do you ever get tired of doing this? Doesn’t this tire you out?” She whispered tiredly.

“Never.”

She lifted her leg and wrapped it behind her where his thigh was. He slowly penetrated her and moved slowly in and out of her. She had lost count on how many times he had taken her during the night. She moaned softly and moved with his hips. He guided her with his hands and pumped long hard strokes into her.

“You feel so amazing, Kagome. I could just live like this the rest of my life like this.” He whispered and ran a hand along her hip down to her pelvis then to her clit and slowly rubbed in circles to bring her extra pleasure.

She turned her head slowly and looked him in the eye, as best as she could in the position she was in. “But you haven’t kissed me much.”

“Is that what you want?” he stopped moving his hips.

She groaned in despair when he stopped moving. She bucked her hips and moved for him. He groaned and pressed his finger harder on her clit and kept massaging and let her take over. “Are kisses what you wish for?” He asked softly again.

She nodded her head and he moved so she was lying on her back and he was out of her. He climbed over her for the first time. She was in a very submissive position now and he was careful to watch her expression and scent her feelings. “You wish this Sesshomaru to make love to you?”

Just the way he talked and how he used third person threw her off for a moment. But as he slipped back inside of her and started to slowly move in and out of her, all thoughts were gone. The only thing in her mind was how gentle and sweet he was being with her this time. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers and kissed him as passionately as she could.

He let out a soft moan and it only turned her on more. She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his buttocks to keep him deep inside of her. This right here was the magical moment that she will never forget. She was attracted to him. He obviously was attracted to her. But for whatever reason she wanted more and knew he needed more.

“This Kagome wants Sesshomaru to love her.” She whispered in his mouth, slightly mocking with the way he was speaking but at the same time showing affection.

A low growl escaped him and just the same went into her moth and vibrated through her body. He moved a little faster but was still at a steady pace to make sure she knew that he loved her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with his hips and let out mews and moans with each time he buried himself into her.

They took their time and when she came he came. He groaned and buried his face in her neck where his mark was left and his seed jutted out and filled her. They both stayed quiet and rested in each other’s arms.

“Have we ever thought of a baby? What would the baby be?” She pondered aloud.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and raised his body so he was still above and in her but looking down at her. “We’ve never discussed babies.” He said softly and raised his eyebrows, “Why do you bring this up?”

She started to turn her head to look away but he quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his and thoroughly kissed her.

When he pulled away from the kiss she was flushed and embarrassed. But she knew she needed to keep talking and keep figuring him out. “We never use protection.” She pointed out, answering his question.

He nodded and pulled out of her and sat up and pulled her into his arms. “We never use protection because we don’t need it. I know when you are fertile.”

She looked up at him shocked and slightly pulled away from him. “So we never had sex when I was fertile?”

He stared at her and rubbed her back gently. “Hn.”

She sighed loudly and pulled away from him altogether and moved so she was standing in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “If you aren’t going to talk then I’ll call Inuyasha…” she warned.

He narrowed his eyes and snatched his hand out and grabbed onto her wrist, “That will not do. Have you forgotten all I have said and shown you?”

Kagome pulled her hand away from him but he kept a shackle of her wrist with his hand. “Do not try to make me feel bad for what we did, Sesshomaru. I could easily call my brother and leave.”

He shook his head and stood up and pulled her into him and he held tightly onto her as if she were to disappear, “Do not leave me, Kagome.”

She held her breath and tried not to breathe in his musky scent. He smelled so damn good. Even after a whole night of sex. “What are we doing up this early anyways?” She tried to push him away from her.

He allowed her some space and he looked down at her with a heated look. Nothing horrible. Not wanting to hurt her. But wanting her again. Needing her again. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin and filling up his erection. “I have to eventually work.” He explained painfully.

Kagome blushed when she noticed the large erection between them. She stepped away from him. “Well then go work.”

He looked at her for a long minute then went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kagome let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. He was sex on legs. When did he ever get tired enough to want to sleep or do anything but have sex? She felt her own arousal go in peak because of him. This wasn’t her. She didn’t remember ever having such a sexual drive like this. She sat down on the bed when it hit her again like a freight train that she lost her memories and that of course she couldn’t remember anything between them or even of herself.

She wanted to cry.

But the over sexual feelings were getting to her. It was as if something in her wanted to assuage Sesshomau’s needs. She groaned and got up and knocked softly on the bathroom door then opened it and saw him in the shower. She got in and hugged him from behind.

“Will this ever go away?” She whispered against his back.

“No.”

She sighed and watched as he slowly turned in her arms and leaned down and kissed her softly. “Go back to bed. I will go to work. You need your rest.”

She looked up at him and ran her hands through his wet hair. She wanted to laugh and say he didn’t smell like a wet dog. Just to tease him. Just to have some kind of laugh between them. “Sesshomaru,” She whispered and didn’t know what to say.

He hugged her close to him and didn’t want to let go. He will always want to be around her and always want to bring her pleasure just like how she will always want to do the same back for him. He pulled away and opened the door to the shower, “Dry off and go to your room.”

She looked up at him shocked and confused. “Aren’t you going to take me?”

He stared at her with a blank look. “No.”

She blinked, “Why?”

“Because we both know that’s not what you want right now. Go.”

“But it’s what we need.” She whispered.

“If I have to ask or tell you one more time I will change my mind and I will take you. Go.”

She backed away slowly but stopped and lifted her chin in the air in defiance. “I’m not some petulant child, Sesshomaru.” She said in a stern voice. “If I stay, you will take me. If I go, you will take me. Either way, you will take me.” She watched as he closed the shower door and snatched his hand out and pulled her against him and turned her so she was up against him and her breasts were against the shower wall. He didn’t explaining anything to her. She felt his long fingers slide up and down and in her opening to make sure she was ready and then they were gone. It was replaced with his thick head of his erection and then it was rammed into her.

She let out a loud groan and squeezed onto the wall and pushed back against him so all of him was in her. He let out a growl and squeezed onto her hips and started to pound into her.

So this was the life with Sesshomaru. This was the life with a full demon. He would take her over and over just like this if he could, wouldn’t he, Kagome mused.

They moved in unison as if they were in a choregraphed dance. She moved with him. He moved in and against her. They both moaned and called each other’s names.

When they came to their end, he pulled out of her and pulled her up right and against him and under the hot shower stream. “Come to work with me.”

“So what, you can bend me over the desk and take me there?” She snapped.

He growled and reached up and cupped one of her breasts, “I wouldn’t lower myself to that. I’d take you to the bathroom.”

She looked up at him and let out a little laugh, “Is that you joking?”

He smiled and leaned down and nuzzled her ear and nipped. “Yes.”

She freely laughed and swatted him away from her ear and turned and looked at him. “Okay dog man. Finish your shower. Unless you want me to still stay in here and shower with you. And only shower with you.”

He had a dead stare and pulled her closer into him and under the stream, “Only shower hn?”

She laughed and shook her head and pulled away from him and moved around so she was behind him and got a good look at his strong well built shoulders and back and buttocks. “I like this view. Just do your thing.”

She heard a low rumble and she figured it was him laughing. She could get used to this. Perhaps they could have a middle of where of course there is sexual attraction but she could easily get to know him better this way. “Shower away, dog man.”

“I’m not sure if I like your nick name for me. Usually you called me hon, sweetie, or babe.”

She laughed and pulled at his long silver hair and watched as he put shampoo in his hands and lathered it away at his hair and pulled it out of her hands. “Well I’m not the same person now am I? So I shall call you whatever I please and I rather like the nickname dog man. Fits perfectly well with how you have been acting.”

Another rumble.

She laughed and helped him massage the shampoo into his hair and then helped him rinse it out. It was a process but she didn’t mind helping. When he was done he started to condition it. Another long process. But again, she didn’t mind. She rather enjoyed watching his daily routine. She smirked and patted his buttocks, “You must go through shampoo and conditioner like crazy. Do you keep a great stock of them under the sink?”

He freely laughed this time and turned towards her and rubbed away the water running down his face. “It is you, my love, that goes through it crazy. This Sesshomaru does not need to wash my hair very often. I can clean myself just fine.”

She raised her eyebrows and then laughed at his comment. “Well Sesshomaru, I would like to see you clean yourself sometime. Do you hike up your leg and lick yourself?”

He smirked and pulled her in by the hips and squeezed on her buttocks, “That’s a cat.”

She laughed and let out a squeal when he pulled her under the hot stream of water and he started to wash her. She allowed him the pleasure of washing her. In fact, it felt good to her. His hands roaming her body and lingering around her breasts and womanhood. She tilted her head back as he washed her hair and massaged her head. “That feels so good.”

“Hn.”

She smiled and closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. When it was over she looked at him and saw he was staring at her with a serious look. She raised an eyebrow and reached out and grabbed his shoulders, “What is it?”

He blinked and the look was gone. He turned his head and leaned forward as if he were to kiss her, but instead he reached behind her and turned the water off. He pulled her out of the shower and wrapped her in a large white towel and did the same for himself.

He was eerily quiet and it set her teeth on edge. “What is it?” She asked again, with a little bit of an attitude.

He dried off and wrapped a towel around his hair and it almost made her laugh. Almost. “I just missed you, is all.” He mumbled under his breath, which was hard for her to catch but she caught it.

She froze in her spot and held the towel around her tighter and watched as he released the towel from around him and saw he was still hard. She bit her lip and slowly reached out and grabbed onto his bicep which had a strange marking, as if he had an arm replaced or chopped off or something. “Sesshomaru…” She whispered softly.

He didn’t look at her and stood still.

She stepped closer to him and released her towel and reached up with her other hand and cupped his cheek and gently turned his face to look at her. “How about we don’t go to work just yet? How about we get to know each other? Or rather I get to know you?”

He stared at her with his golden eyes and his magenta makeup that won’t ever be removed. It made him look lethal but oh so good looking. “You would do that, for this Sesshomaru?”

She smiled gently at his way of wording things. She nodded once. “Yes. Now let’s take care of that problem of yours before you find a stray bitch and make me mad.”

His lips lifted as if in a snarl but it turned into a smirk. “A stray bitch?”

She narrowed her eyes, “A female dog.”

He smiled and pulled her in and pressed his erection against her belly. She couldn’t stand up to his tall elegance. He was just so tall and she was just so short. She tilted her head back and waited for him to get the idea that she wanted to be kissed.

He leaned down and connected their lips and kissed her passionately. “There will never be another. There will always be you.” He whispered, breathed, into her mouth.

She blushed but she didn’t let what his words meant stop her. She wrapped a leg around his waist and wrapped an arm around his neck and held onto him for dear life as he kissed her passionately. She moaned softly and gasped as he picked her up and lie her down on the bed and he climbed over her. He pulled away from the kiss so he could look down at her as he slid deep inside of her to the hilt.

She gasped and moved her hips to accommodate him. This was different. This was more sensual and more affectionate. She thought he had made love to her multiple times but this… this right here was passionate. She stared into his golden eyes and watched as the pleasure crossed his face and he started to slowly move his hips. “Remember, Kagome.” He whispered in a gruff voice.

She nodded her head and breathed a little harder and moved with his slow movements. “I’ll try.”

He placed his hands beside her head and started to slowly pick up pace but only to where there was good friction between them. They both moaned in unison and for whatever reason this was turning her on more than what all the other times she had with him. She arched her back and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“NO, keep your eyes on me.” He growled.

She snapped her eyes open and looked into his eyes as he pumped at the same slow pace. She moaned and reached out and scratched at the back of his neck and squeezed on. She knew she was going to have an orgasm, but this one was going to be powerful.

“Remember me, Kagome.” He pleaded as he moved inside her tight channel.

She nodded and panted harder, “Keep going. Keep talking.” She moaned and leaned her head back but kept her eyes locked with his.

“I love you. I have always loved you. I want my mate back. I want my Kagome back.” He moaned and moved a little harder and spread her legs wider as he moved in closer and made sure she was taking all of him.

She knitted her eyebrows and had no idea why in a moment like this she thought what he was saying was sexy or just nice, but she did. Her orgasm washed through her and he followed behind and let out guttural moans.

They didn’t part. Instead they moved in to fill the space between them and locked their lips. This was no way how she should be acting, especially if the last thing she remembered was doing homework for high school but this dog man was bringing feelings out and she couldn’t stop herself.

“I’ll try to remember. For us.” She whispered in his mouth.


	12. Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Please leave a review because it helps inspire me to keep going and finish this story off.   
> Also, check out the facebook page for Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction lovers. That easy. Just type in Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction lovers and hit the request button and answer all three questions. Hope to build this community up and share our stories together.
> 
> XO

Chapter 11

Meant To Be

 

“So why don’t we start from the beginning?” Kagome asked over her hot coffee mug and took in a deep breath of her coffee. She had always enjoyed coffee, even as a teenager. Sesshomaru knew how she liked it, but it wasn’t what it used to be. From what she could remember was that she liked her coffee black but he actually poured in some fancy creamer and swirled it around and sprayed cool whip on top. She stared at him confused and he just stared at her with a gleam in his eyes. “Why don’t we start from where we met? How did we meet? Can we go there?”

“We met through my younger brother Inuyasha, but I do not know if I feel comfortable having him here…”

She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her coffee and got some cool whip on her nose. She knew that from the feel but also from his eyes on her nose and a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “Nothing is going to happen, dog man.” She warned and rubbed away the cool whip and licked her fingers and then took another quick sip of her coffee.

“You must stop with this ‘dog man’ name for me.” He growled lowly but she knew he was just all talk. There was no way he was going to hurt her, right?

“But it’s perfect.” She chirped happily and let out a laugh that made his loins fill with blood and harden.

Sesshomaru slowly moved to where he was leaning across the island table and was almost face to face with her. “I do not appreciate the name calling.” He said in a gruff tone.

She licked her lips from the cool whip but the look in his amber eyes told her all. He didn’t like it. She frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. “I wasn’t trying to insult you. I just thought it would be a funny name to give you. If I had offended you… I’m sorry.” She whispered.

He stared at her with a hard look but it softened because he hated seeing his wife hurt. “Just call me Sesshomaru please.”

She nodded and bit her lower lip and looked down at her mug. “Sesshomaru, would you really mind if your brother comes over and tells me of my past? I feel like that will help a lot.”

He sighed and moved away from the counter and paced around the kitchen then stopped as he realized what he was doing. “Kagome, you have a past with him. You had feelings for him. I don’t want those feelings to come back. I’m being selfish.” He whispered the last part roughly.

She slowly stood up and went to his side. They had been intimate and no matter how she didn’t remember her past with him she still felt a connection to him. She rubbed his arm and looked up at him to his eyes, “Sesshomaru,” She started softly and grabbed his bicep and waited until he looked in the corner of his eyes and stared down at her with an intriguing but startling look, “Do you want to tell me then? How it all began? Who I used to be?”

He released the breath that he was holding and turned and looked down at her and pushed back some hair from her face, “I will call my brother.”

xXx

 

To say it was awkward was an understatement. Sesshomaru sat with his arms crossed across from Kagone at the table. Inuyasha was sitting next to him and was beating a rhythm with his finger and long nail. Kagome held her coffee cup close to her and let the fresh smelling tea waft through her. It was calming and everything that was going on was not calming.

“Is it always this awkward?” She didn’t mean to blurt that out, but it just happened. It came out.

“For this… yes.” Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

“Hn.”

“Right.” Kagome whispered and looked down into the contents of her mug.

It was a cold day and it was getting closer to Christmas and all she wanted was some answers. She wanted her mom. She wanted her grandpa. She needed her brother. But everything has changed and she obviously couldn’t remember anything from the past with her and Sesshomaru. She took in a deep breath and looked up to Inuyasha, “Well, I guess we can talk about the elephant in the room. I was in love with you from what Sesshomaru told me.”

Sesshomaru stiffened and glanced at Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome and watched her every move.

Inuyasha bowed his head embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders and started to beat out faster with his finger. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“And you are a demon too?”

“Yes. Half.”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head and whispered, “Right,” under her breath and took another deep breath and looked up at Inuyasha, “Can you just tell me what I was like? What happened? How we met and how I came to be with Sesshomaru?”

Inuyasha looked up and straightened his back and glanced awkwardly to his half brother then to Kagome, “Shouldn’t you let Sesshomaru tell you the love story?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“But why? You’re the one married to him, not me.”

She huffed out and took a sip of her cooling tea and set the mug down, “I want to talk to everyone. I’m missing my memories and I need to know all perspectives. Besides, Sesshomaru and I don’t really… talk.” She blushed at the thought of all those times that they had sex rather than try to talk out her memories.

Inuyasha groaned and shook her head and waved his hands as if to stop her from talking, “I don’t want to know. Seriously.”

The blush went further into her face and to her ears, “Listen, just tell me our story. I want to know. Maybe this will help with getting my memories back.”

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and scooted his chair back and stood up and started to pace, “Listen, this is just my side and I want you to not take this to heart okay? I’ll tell you the story. But beware that it might invoke some feelings.”

Kagome straightened up and watched Sesshomaru with her blue eyes and nodded her head, “Okay.”

“Hn. I’m going to my office.” Sesshomaru grumbled as he stood up and fixed his chair and gave a last long look at Kagome, “Behave.”

Kagome raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly but before she could say anything he was gone in a flash right as soon as Inuyasha started on the story.

“We met in your high school. I look young enough to pass by as a teenager or close to it. Sometimes I get bored and want to do something. You know how demons are more hush, hush, but there are some people who just know when they come in contact with us. With me it’s a bit easier because I’m only half demon and really that’s the worst you could be. At least to my brother it’s that way. We have a bloody past but that’s a different story for a different day.

So, we met in high school and I don’t know. I felt something draw me to you and you to me. We became fast friends and I stuck up for you because you weren’t having a good time. You grew closer to me and as Sesshomaru has said, you fell in love. You’ve always made it clear and you knew I was a half demon and you were very sentimental about it. All gooey and everything.”

Inuyasha acted disgusted about her being all sentimental about her and he sat back down at the table and grabbed his cup of tea and started to drink it then put it down harshly and let out a sigh and looked at Kagome in her confused blue eyes.

“High school past. We had sort of feelings for each other but nothing ever happened. That’s when I met Kikyou. She was my soul mate. She was perfect. She’s a miko just like you. But that only made you upset that I was seeing her. Well as time went on and I got engaged to Kikyou you were so upset. You threw a fit and that’s when Sesshomaru stepped in and took care of you. I guess you guys had an affair and honestly it surprised the hell out of me. But I was more happy for you for you to move on, but you didn’t. You made horrible choices and then ended up living with my brother. From then on things just happened and that’s where Sesshomaru needs to come in and tell you his story of how you two fell in love.”

Kagome blinked a couple times and shook her head and straightened in her chair, “You kind of just summed up everything but you didn’t describe our relationship or friendship or anything. What was it like? Did I really love you? Why didn’t you reciprocate my feelings?”

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and groaned and ran a hand through his hair then looked at her with his golden eyes, “Kagome, I had feelings for you. I truly did. But I just couldn’t do it. I fell in love with Kikyou.”

Kagome knotted her hands together in front of her on the table and felt her wedding wring on her left hand. She looked down and saw the huge diamond with a gold band. She blushed and looked up at Inuyasha, “This isn’t helping. Tell me stories of us together. Maybe this will help with boosting my memories. Just something fun or whatever. Please, help me.”

Inuyasha sighed and leaned forward against the table and cupped his cheeks with his hands and his golden wedding band gleamed in the light. It matched his eye color, “Well there was a time where we graffitied a bridge. That was pretty fun.”

Kagome laughed and shook her head at the thought of her doing something like that, “What happened?”

He laughed and closed his eyes and sighed, “We were skipping classes and you actually suggested that we make a heart with our initials but we ended up spraying a nasty picture of Sesshomaru.”

Kagome raised her eyebrows and let out a soft laugh, “A nasty picture of Sesshomaru? Am I an artist? I don’t think I am. Are you the artist? Tell me the story.”

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned back and opened his eyes, “We skipped class and you just suggested that we do something fun and break the rules. I was so surprised that you would want to do something like that. But when you said a heart with our initials I just…. I just freaked. I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want to lead you on. At that time I knew it just wouldn’t work out between us. So I suggested that I do a picture of Sesshomaru. I thought it was a pretty good picture of him.” He laughed at the end of his story and leaned back in his chair.

Kagome laughed with him and looked down at her empty mug and looked up at him and bit on her bottom lip. “How about more tea, hm?”

Inuyasha nodded and handed her his mug when she got up and went around the table to him. Their hands touched and it was like electricity shooting through her. Her heart pattered quickly and she blinked a few times and could see images of times she had with him. Memories. She dropped the mugs and they shattered and she stared at Inuyasha with shock on her face.

“Inuyasha…” She whispered.

“Kagome?” Sesshomaru’s deep voice was behind her.

She turned and looked at him and could remember the hatred that she had for him. She felt the deep love for Inuyasha and it shook her to the core. She ran a trembling hand through her hair and she looked at the two brothers who were staring at her shocked. “I… I must go. I need to go somewhere.”

“Kagome, what happened?” Sesshomaru moved in closer and slowly reached out for her but she winced and moved away from him.

She looked up at Sesshomaru’s face where it looked so familiar but didn’t hold the nasty glare that he would give her or anything. She looked away and looked at Inuyasha with raw emotion in her eyes. She backed away from both brothers as they tried to corner her. She quickly went out the front door without grabbing a coat or anything for the cold. She needed space and she needed to go through her memories that she remembered. None of them included anything great with Sesshomaru.

“What the hell did you do, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

Inuyasha stood there confused and looked at his brother and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure. She just…”

“Leave.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Go after her, damn it!” Inuyasha yelled out and ran out of the room and out the door to chase after Kagome who disappeared.

Sesshomaru didn’t waste any time and went out the door behind his brother not bothering closing the door and following his mate’s scent. She was upset. She looked at him with such… hatred. How could it be? How could she hate him after all that he has done for her? He growled under his breath and wanted to kick himself for even letting Inuyasha over.

“Leave, Inuyasha.” He growled out from behind his brother as they quickly ran through the building and then outside in the snow.

“I’m not about to let her get hit by a damn car!” Inuyasha yelled back as he continued to run through the snow.

“I won’t let her either but you must leave!” Sesshomaru yelled and put his nose to the air and tried to follow Kagome’s scent. The snow tracks helped too with where she went but he trusted his senses better. There was no where she could go that he wouldn’t know.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Sesshomaru by the shirt and shook him, “I’m not going to let my best friend down.” He growled out.

Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha’s hand off of him and narrowed his eyes at him, “She is my wife. My mate. Mind your business little brother.” He growled back.

Inuyasha swung at Sesshomaru but only missed and hit air. “Damn you!”

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha and looked around the area before Inuyasha started to tackle Sesshomaru. The two brothers fought there in the snow with no one to witness. When it ended, it came with Sesshomaru on top and narrowing his eyes at his little brother, “Leave.” He growled.

Inuyasha flipped him off but ran the opposite direction and turned the corner.

Sesshomaru looked around and went the direction where Kagome was. When he found her she was standing at a park that was near the house and was holding onto the back of a bench and he could see her shoulders shaking with her cries. He stopped running and slowly approached her. “Kagome,”

She sniffled and refused to look up at him. She rubbed her eyes before they turned to ice in the cold air, “I loved him.”

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He wanted to kick himself for allowing Inuyasha over and telling the story. This was what he was afraid of happening. He approached her slowly and touched her heaving shoulders. “Kagome.”

She shrugged him off and turned so her back was to him and she was crying softly. “I remember. I remember all the memories with him. It hurts. It hurts so bad.”

Sesshomaru stood quietly and allowed her to speak her mind and work out her emotions.

Kagome eventually stopped crying and rubbed her eyes and face and sniffled and turned to look at him with a glare. “I hated you. No, I still hate you.”

Sesshomaru felt his heart in his throat and his stomach drop. He wasn’t expecting something like this. “Just how much do you remember?” He whispered but knew she could hear.

“Enough. Enough to know you are a liar and a horrible person.” She said in a tearful voice.

Sesshomaru stared at her, “Kagome, what do you remember of me?”

“You gave me hell. You always gave me hell. How could I have been so stupid to fall in love with you and marry you? I’m sure you were always a jerk to me.”

Sesshomaru wanted to plead to her but that was beneath him. “Kagome, you aren’t thinking clearly. You don’t remember everything.”

“I remember enough. I want to move out. I can’t be with you. Inuyasha is the love of my life.”

Sesshomaru took a step toward her but she baked up and shivered because of the cold and the snow falling down heavier and laying on her hair and lashes. “Kagome, that was years ago. Please let me tell you my story now.”

She stared at him timidly but still had a little glare. “What is there to tell?”

“Have you forgotten these past few days with me already? You think I would lie about that?” he growled.

“You were probably trying to woo me and have me think that you’re some great guy.” She cried out.

He shook his head and stepped closer and quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. “Kagome,” He whispered in her damp hair, “Please remember.” He begged softly and sent a silent prayer to the Gods.

She tried to push away but gave up when he didn’t let go of her. He kept her warm and for whatever reason she felt safe. “I’m so confused.” She cried out against his chest.

“Come home. Let me tell you the story. Let me tell you how I feel about you. Hear my side now.” He begged softly in her hair and squeezed gently on her, not wanting to hurt her.

Kagome relaxed against him and nodded her head. She couldn’t seem to keep her thoughts straight. She wanted to believe him. But from the memories she remembered it just confused her more. She remembered being in love with Inuyasha but it stopped at some point. She looked up at him as if she were begging for a kiss and Sesshomaru took that opportunity and crashed his lips against hers and kissed her thoroughly.

They pulled apart and Sesshomaru took of his jacket and put it around Kagome’s shoulders and wrapped an arm around her and kept staring down at her, “Let’s go home and straighten this all out.” He whispered and led her back on the path to home.


	13. Walking on Air

Chapter 12

 Walking on Air

 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Kagome grumbled as Sesshomaru dried her hair off with a white towel to get rid of the snow and dampness.

“I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

She grumbled and when he stopped she looked up at him and looked away. She could remember some of the mean things he’s done and said to her. She was never a fan of him from all that she could remember.

“Look at me, Kagome.”

She shook her head and stared down at her hands and fumbled with her fingers.

His hand went under her chin and he lifted her head and waited until her blue eyes met his gold ones. “I love you. I have always been in love with you.”

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes from him but seemed to be drawn back to looking at him and finish what he was going to say.

“I just knew that my little brother wasn’t good enough for you. I feel this draw to you when I first saw you. You must forgive me for how I acted towards you. I’m a lot older than you think, Kagome. I have gone centuries hating humans and wanting nothing to do with them. Especially with a half breed like my little brother.”

“Why? What did humans ever do to you?” Kagome huffed but had a sensitive tone to her voice.

“I can not say why. Not that I know but I just grew up with a hatred for them. I was Lord of the West and found the human race pathetic. But as time went on and battles were fought, I have found a little human girl who touched me in a way I couldn’t be touched at that time. I loved her like a daughter. She grew up. She got old. And she died.” He continued to explain, “I’ve watched many people die over the centuries. But I’ve never really felt much towards that. Not until you.”

“So,” Kagome whispered and reached for the hand that was still on her chin and laced her fingers with his and placed it on her lap, “you will watch me die too?”

He swallowed a lump and squeezed onto her hand, “Eventually, yes.” He whispered with another lump in his throat. “We share the same soul, I gave you have of it to let you live a little longer, to not age as fast. That was part of our ceremony when we decided to tie the knot. You’ll live a lot longer than the rest of your family and friends and you will watch them die, but eventually, you too, shall die.”

Kagome felt tears in her eyes and a cry wanting to come out. She placed a hand over her mouth and felt her shoulders shake. “But what about you?” she croaked out.

He shook his head, “I will die with you.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she felt tears pool in her eyes. All of this was breaking her heart and she didn’t know how much she could take. “Why? Sesshomaru, why would you do that to you? Why not move on and marry someone else?”

He shook his head and pulled her in closer so their lips were nearly touching, “I chose to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my wife. My mate. When you start aging, so will I. When you start to go through the dying process, so will I. Things will deteriorate and slowly wither away. But my love for you will always be strong and never wither.”

Kagome let out a cry and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck and let out more sobs. Sesshomaru didn’t mind that her tears were making his shirt wet. All he wanted was to comfort his wife. He would do anything for her. He rubbed back her hair and rocked her gently.

“When that car accident happened I thought I was going to lose you. I was preparing myself for the worst and to join you in the next life.” He whispered in her ear and kissed it gently.

The sobs slowed and Kagome squeezed onto him and took in deep breaths. “Why? Why of all people me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you choose me to be the one to grow old with? Why didn’t you just hate humans and be with another demon?” She cried softly but didn’t move her head out of his neck. She knew it was being muffled and that he could make out every word she was saying.

“Kagome, my beast called out to you. You tame the beast in me.”

She leaned back and looked up at his face and into his amber eyes. “Why then did you do such mean things to me? Say such mean things to me?”

“Because I wasn’t accepting the fact that my soul belonged to a human woman who was stubborn as hell.” He cracked a smile then it disappeared.

She laughed softly and leaned her forehead against his and tangled her fingers in his hair. “So tell me our story. I want to know our story.”

“Let’s sit somewhere comfortable.” He pulled her up and around the apartment and they sat down in the living room and without a beat he pulled her into his lap and held her close.

Kagome stared up at his face and watched as he leaned down and caught her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. She allowed it and closed her eyes and felt her body heat up with fire in her belly from arousal. He could smell the desire and he brought a hand from around her and squeezed onto her breast. “Kagome, you must stop and let me tell you the story.” He whispered in her mouth.

She breathed heavily as they pulled apart slightly for room for air. “I’m sorry.” She whispered but leaned back in and kissed him again and moaned softly when he continued to squeeze her breast then start to pinch her nipple to a hard bud. “I don’t want this to stop.” She moaned softly.

She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. She was one way a few moments ago and now she is about to jump his bones. She needed to make up her mind. But his sad story is what got her. He had dedicated himself to her and she was being a brat. But the kisses, oh the kisses were so good. The way he touched her was as if he knew every nook and cranny in her and knew what would fire her up.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss and placed his head in her neck and kissed gently and ran his hand under her shirt and back up to her breast. He pushed up her bra and squeezed onto the exposed breast and then did the same to the other. He licked and nipped at spots on her neck and she writhed in his lap as he continued to work on her.

Kagome let out mewls and moans and didn’t want it to stop. She couldn’t believe that ten minutes ago she was angry at him and thought she hated him. But who could hate this? He knew her. He knew just what would turn her on and even that shocked her because she thought she didn’t know much about her body. But, oh, he did. “Sesshomaru,” She pleaded softly.

He groaned and pulled his head up and removed his hand from her chest and pulled down her bra and shirt. “Story.” He said in a deep voice that was husky.

“No, I need you.” She whispered and turned in his lap so she was straddling him. She bucked her hips against his and could feel the hard length rubbing between her legs and so deliciously against her core.

“You drive me mad, woman.” He growled and picked her up and ripped off her pants and quickly pulled down his and placed her back on his lap. They both moaned together as he penetrated her and filled her completely and some more.

Kagome let out a loud moan and couldn’t believe she sounded like that. She moved her hips and body in a back and forth rhythm so it created friction for her and drove her even more mad. He allowed her fun and watched the show.

He pulled up her shirt and snapped her bra off and watched her breasts bounce as she occasionally rode him up and down. But she kept to back and forth. She was finding her rhythm and he wasn’t going to stop her. He held tightly onto her hips and snapped his teeth together and let out a groan. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold back, Kagome.”

She breathed hard and looked down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, giving him the silent permission to take over. And with that, he did. He pounded his hips up and down and further into her. She let out a scream and bit down on his shoulder and started to remove his button up shirt. He helped her as he continued to move inside of her and take the control over the situation.

Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure and could feel the fire in her stomach turn into lava down below. She knew she was close to her orgasm. It felt so delicious and agonizing at the same time. She moaned out his name as she came teetering over the edge and felt like she was walking on air and then soaring back to earth.

Sesshomaru wasn’t done. Not even close.

He growled and lifted her and quickly got up and leaned her over the couch and had her rear in the air. He took her from behind and pounded as hard as he could, without breaking her of course. He moaned and dug his nails into her hips but she didn’t mind one bit at that moment. He sent her soaring in the sky once again and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. He thrusted deeper and when he came he made sure he could spill every drop of his semen into her and keep it there.

They both breathed heavily and he pulled out of slowly and sat back down and pulled her back on his lap and cuddled her close. “Kagome, my love.” He whispered softly and nuzzled her ear, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Kagome shook her head and reached up and pushed back some hair from her forehead and rubbed the sweat away. “No, it almost felt like it wasn’t enough.”

He smiled against her ear and nipped it gently then gave it a little lick to sooth the sting. “Of course not. You always say that.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. You did.”

She laughed softly and opened her eyes and looked around the living room and saw shredded clothes and pants all over the floor. She giggled softly and looked at him. “I think we made a mess.”

He kissed her softly, “I didn’t even notice.”

She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes and bit on her lower lip. “Sesshomaru,” She said softly.

“Hn?”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

He stared at her with a hard look and waited for her to explain further into what she was trying to say.

“I hurt you, did I? I hurt your feelings for the way I’ve been acting.”

He sighed and rubbed her thigh gently and knew it was starting up a fire in her again. “Let me tell you my story now.”

She nodded and looked away and back around the room. “Maybe we should get dressed so I won’t be distracted.”

He shrugged his shoulders and caught her attention. “I don’t mind sitting here naked telling you our story.”

She laughed and stood up and stretched with her arms reaching for the heavens. “Well I might mind because I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

He smiled and stood up and grabbed onto her hips and pressed his already hardened desire against her. “Maybe we shouldn’t do talking right now? I seem to have a wife who has needs that are calling out to me.”

She smiled and when she was done stretching she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up into his eyes. “Oh you do?” she asked sweetly.

“Hn.”

She rolled her eyes and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, “What happened to your arm?” she eyed the discoloration on his left arm.

“That’s another story for another time.”

She shook her head and tried to back away from him, “Oh no mister. You have to tell me this story. I want to know.”

He smiled again and watched as she backed up and shook her head at him. “Are you sure? Because I have other things in mind that I’d much rather do.”

She laughed and bent over and started to pick up the ruined clothes. “I want to hear the stories. Please tell me.”

He sighed and helped her pick up the scattered torn garments and followed her to throw them away and back to the their room where they could get dressed. But his eyes couldn’t help but wonder to the bed and then to her backside. Oh how he would love to take her again from behind and be sure let her know just who he was to her.

But he knew that she wanted to hear their history and he knew he had to eventually tell her. So he went to his closet and picked out some comfortable clothes and put them on. He looked over at Kagome and watched as she put on a pair of lace panties and lace bra that matched and decided to wear jeans with it. Such a sad thing to him. He would have loved to see her wear a beautiful dress that was easy access for him.

But again, it was story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and reviews! ;)
> 
> Check out the facebook page for us lovers. Go to Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction lovers and answer all three questions and you're in! That easy! :)


	14. No Tears Left To Cry

Chapter 13

No Tears Left To Cry

 

“The day I met you was the day I knew my life had a meaning. You were only in high school and you were hanging around my little brother Inuyasha. We had to act like normal beings because over the last few centuries demons were becoming little known and more known as a myth rather than reality. So Inuyasha was keen on wearing hats to hide his ears and just made up nonsense as to why his eyes were the color they were and his hair silver.

We lived together for a while to seem like normal people. He is of course my little brother and as time progressed the less we fought and the more we stood up for each other. Our past is very large and a much longer story; as I said I will tell you. In short, he cut my arm off with his sword. I can change into the beast that I am. I am after all a dog demon and can turn into a large dog. We fought and he cut my arm off and over time it healed. That’s when I met the little girl, Ren, and she took care of me.

Before you ask any questions, Ren was like a daughter for me. I do not have children and I’m not sure if we will have children. If we do, that’s great. If we don’t, that’s okay too. But Ren will always have a special place in my heart. She grew up to be such a wonderful woman and astounding human who had slowly changed my views for human beings.

Over time and going through multiple arms from dead beasts and men, my arm started to grow out. I still have the scar where it had been cut off but this is my arm. It was a long painful and very humiliating process. But alas, it came back.

So when you walked through those doors of the house that Inuyasha and I had together, I felt the beast within stir and say ‘mine’ over and over. If you don’t mind, this is where I will go into detail and leave nothing out.

I was in my office when I heard the doors open. I knew it was Inuyasha and I could hear him talking. ‘This is my place,’ said Inuyasha. ‘I share it with my older brother but don’t mind him. He’s an ass.’ I rolled my eyes at his statement and continued to work on my paperwork. I had to get a lot done since I just started this foundation of helping demons become civilized and have a proper place in the world. Humans have always hunted us down and used us as trophies or banished us and burned our bodies in fire in hopes that it will keep us gone. It worked. But the anger I felt was something I can not even put to words.

I had been Lord of the Western lands in Japan. I had it all. But then humans were mating and creating more horrible humans to hunt us down to nearly extinction. By that time we formed an alliance, the good and the bad and the worst. We all relied on each other for support to rid of the human waste. But they were like rabbits and procreating more horrible little monsters. So we hid. We used our powers and what resources we had to hid into civilization and act like one of you. For me it was hard. I had to cover my markings and those markings were my heritage. I couldn’t use my simple powers of flying or running fast. I had to be one of those filthy humans.

But then, a sweet smell came to my nostrils and it lifted my head up. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and let this sweet smell into my lungs. It was of nothing I had ever smelled before. It stirred the beast within me and made me hard instantly. Had he brought a demoness home and a gift for me? But why would Inuyasha warn the person he had brought with him about me? My curiosity was taking over and I had to see who he had brought home. So I set my pen down and I stood up from my office chair and slowly made my way to the door.

You and Inuyasha passed by and once again I was struck with confusion and wonder at the same time. Your aura was magnificent. You are a miko. A great enemy of demons such as myself. But your smell. Gods, what can I say about that? It reminded me of a time where life wasn’t so hard. It took me back to the Western lands that I ruled and standing in a field of flowers and soft wind blowing through it and bringing the strong smell to my nostrils.

Your blue eyes met mine and it seemed like time stopped. I’m not sure how you felt but you seemed scared just from the fear in your eyes as you looked upon this Sesshomaru. But a little smile curved your beautiful lips and you continued to walk past and follow Inuyasha upstairs. I stood there for a moment in shock.

Could it be that a human girl, a miko no less, could be mine? After searching far and wide and here you came at my door step. I wanted to show you that I could give you the world. But then it seemed like I snapped out of it and felt anger wash through me. My aura was vibrating and I’m sure you felt it because I felt a shock go through my body.

‘Inuyasha,’ you said softly but clear as day for me. ‘Is your brother a demon?’

My heart stopped and my eyes slanted as I waited for my brother’s response. Was he going to tell you the truth? Was he going to reveal our secret and we be ran out of our own home, all because of a damn miko?

‘What are you talking about? Forget about him.’ Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Your reaction was so simple and so true to your kind and gentle spirit. ‘If he was then that would be cool. I’ve always been interested in demons. I’ve always wanted to meet one but my grandpa said that they are evil and extinct. He said that sometimes you can still see one if you look around close enough, the ghost of a demon who had not been burned in the blessed fire.’

I’m not sure why but I felt angry. I wanted to be kept a secret. I didn’t want my position in the world to be ripped away, especially by a miko. But there was no stopping you. I wanted you to hate me. Just like how I hated you.

‘MINE!’ the demon roared in my head.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my long hair and whipped around and slammed the door shut. I didn’t want to hear any more of your nonsense at that time. I didn’t want to feel the lure to go to you. I didn’t want to hear your lies and stories of what your grandpa had to say about us. That was my race you were talking about. Those blessed fires was what made us nearly extinct.

So I stayed in that office all day. I was hoping to hear you leave but you never did. All you did was laugh and talk with Inuyasha and he played you. I knew my brother. He was playing with your emotions and being the horrible person he was. But you considered him a friend.

As the weeks went by and no words were spoken between us, you approached me.

‘I’m Kagome.’ You said at the door to my office.

I hadn’t heard you come in. I had been so busy with my work and phone calls with other demons who were needing my help. Yes, demons were procreating within their race and creating more demon babies. Some were dogs, some were cats and some were just another species in itself. I would help them go to a hidden hospital to give birth to make the process easier.

But when you spoke to me and brought my out of my focus I felt a surge of anger. I looked up at you and narrowed my eyes, your breath hitched and your heart started to race in your chest. I knew you feared me. I knew you knew what I was. I didn’t say a word to you. There was nothing to say to you. But know I knew your name. Kagome the miko who was best friends with a half demon and medaling around with a full fledged demon who could cut you into pieces so easily.

You leaned against the doorway and your lush hip was pressed against it and made you look delicious. The beast once again reared its ugly head and growled, ‘mine’. You waited for a response from me but I didn’t give into what you wanted. I just went back to working and shifting papers around and ignoring the phone ringing. I couldn’t do business with you right there watching.

‘I know what you are.’ You said in a soft voice with a hidden laugh.

I didn’t look up at you. ‘As I know what you are.’

Why had I said that? Why had I let you know that I knew? I couldn’t understand. I wanted to claw at something and sharpen my nails. But not on you. Never on you. The beast wouldn’t have allowed that.

You walked in and sat at the chair across from my desk and watched me with your silent blue eyes. When I looked up at you, you seemed perfectly comfortable being in a room with a very powerful demon such as myself. ‘I don’t care you know.’ You said in a comforting tone.

I narrowed my eyes at you and clasped my hands together on the table, ‘And why is that? Aren’t you going to run and tell your grandpa that there are still demons about?’

You laughed, ‘He is a crazy old kook but your brother seems fine. I know he must be a demon as well. Your hair matches and I couldn’t help but notice his impossible strength. He has claws for God’s sake! I know you must clip them down or do some kind of demonic thing to hide your claws but I don’t care. Talk to me. Let me know your story.’

I sat there in shock.

‘Sesshomaru right? You know I’ve done some digging around about you.’ You said and crossed your arms only to push up your breasts.

Oh that movement I will never forget. You had a wonderful body and a wonderful chest. Once again my loins were filling with blood and growing harder by the second. You know by now that we demons are rather larger than a normal human being. So hiding this would have been damn near impossible. So I sat there at my desk and hid away the shameful erection that you gave me. ‘Hn. And what did you find? That I slaughtered armies? That I slaughtered villages? That I ate humans as if they were a tasty snack?’

Your eyes widened at my words and a little smile curved your beautiful lush lips. ‘That and you do amazing work with hiding demons such as yourself.’

I growled at you. I couldn’t believe it. I growled at a miko who could take me out right then and there. ‘What I do is none of your business, human.’

‘It’s funny that you try to hide what you are. Why not show it to the world? You would be surprised with how many people would be accepting of you.’

I inhaled deeply and took in your scent. I knew you were aroused by me. The beast knew it too. It only made the erection harder and harder to hide. I scooted my chair into the table so that way you couldn’t see it. ‘The world is what killed us. We are dying because of you all. Why would I want to release the knowledge of my kind?’ I snapped.

You narrowed your eyes and stood up and leaned against the table. You were a firecracker and I set you off. ‘I’m only here to help. Listen, I know Inuyasha is a demon. Just at least tell me about him.’

‘Why don’t you find out for yourself, miko? You’ve already done a great enough job to discover about this Sesshomaru.’

You narrowed your eyes at me and stood up straight. ‘He’s my best friend.’

‘So why are you telling me this?’

You blinked and looked confused for a moment but then you got another steely look on your face. ‘It doesn’t matter. But you could at least act nice towards me. I won’t hurt you.’

I wanted to stand up and tower over you. Oh how I would have loved to intimidate you and scare you away. I wanted to take care of the problem and that was you. You were igniting different emotions into me that I haven’t felt for such a long time. ‘But I will to you.’ I said softly.

I’m not sure you caught that because you just turned and left the room without another word. I just sat there in confusion and anger. I stood up and went to the door and slammed it shut. I heard Inuyasha’s annoying voice calling for you but I was too angry. I was too turned on. I had to take care of the problem but not with you so close. So I did what I could only think to do. I opened the window and escaped that way and ran.

I took care of my business with a demoness who could only satisfy a little but not the whole thing. I imagined you the whole time.

Weeks and months passed and it turned to years as you continued through school. I couldn’t touch you because of your age. I wanted you. I was obsessing over you. If I could just have one taste of you and get you out of my system then I would be okay. But it only got worse. You fell in love with Inuyasha. I knew from the actions you were doing around him. We had holidays together. Your mother passed away then your grandpa followed suit.

It was so hard on you and I couldn’t help but try to be there. Even if that meant I was mean to you. But my chance came. Inuyasha was engaged to Kikyou. Another miko. And that’s where you were acting out and acting horrible. So I pulled you on my lap and whispered in your ear to get a hold of yourself. I knew then you could feel my desire for you.

Your friends were telling you to have a one night stand with someone. Inuyasha got married and you got drunk at the reception. That’s the night I will never forget. We made love. I made love. I showed everything to you with how I felt. You were a virgin and I was gentle with you.

But still, you acted out. You still pined over Inuyasha and it only angered me. I wanted you. I needed you.” Sesshomaru stopped talking and watched Kagome carefully and took in her droopy eyelids. “You are tired. Come, let us go to bed and I will finish the story tomorrow.”

Kagome shook her head and stifled a yawn, “No, please keep going.” She argued.

Sesshomaru cracked a smile, it had been so long since he has smiled this long. “No, it can wait. It is a long story.”

“Did Inuyasha really cut your arm off?”

“Hn.”

She laughed softly and stood up from her place on the couch and stretched out. “Must have been painful.”

“It was.” Sesshomaru watched her carefully then stood up and wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s go to bed and I will continue the story tomorrow after we had some rest.”

“I want to hear more.” She pouted.

He laughed softly and directed her to their room. “You will hear more tomorrow. Come now, love, let us sleep.”

 

To be continued…


	15. All I Need

Chapter 14

All I Need

 

It was the next morning and Kagome was jumping on Sesshomaru as he was sleeping. He turned on his back and allowed her to straddle him and bounce gently. Sesshomaru steadied her with his hands on her hips and he looked up at her face. Her blue eyes were bright and she looked to be happy with the smile on her face. So he smile back. “Good morning.” He said with sleep still in his voice.

She smiled down at him and leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and nearly crushed him with her body weight. He wanted to laugh at how she was acting. This was his Kagome. The woman he loved so dearly and she was acting like she was back to normal. “You must continue the story.” She said in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair and gave her a sweet kiss on the temple. “Yes, I shall continue the story. But first I need to use the bathroom and you need to get dressed in something warm.”

She leaned up and looked down at him and took in what she was wearing. Just shorts and a tank top. He kept the condo at a nice warm temperature and it would not do if he were going to let his wife freeze to death. “Okay, but after you have to finish the story.”

He nodded and smiled gently and watched as she got off him and he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did his morning routine and brushed his teeth afterwards. When he left the bathroom he saw Kagome sitting on the bed half dressed and staring down at his old garbs he had in the feudal era. She looked up at him through her lashes and it made his heart squeeze. “You found them.” He stated softly.

She nodded her head and lifted his kimono shirt up and put it down on the bed and grabbed his pants and belt. “That’s a lot.” She whispered.

He nodded his head and sat down next to her on the other side were the clothes were. “How does that make you feel?”

She looked over to him and shrugged her shoulders. “I’d love to see you in it.”

He raised his eyebrows and gently placed his hand on her leg and nodded his head. “If that is what you wish.”

She nodded her head and stood up and turned so she was facing him and slowly took his shirt off and watched as he stood and took his pants off and was bare naked in front of her. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of him naked. It always surprised her with just how fit he was and just how large his erection can get. He was no normal five inches. No. He was long and thicker than anything she had ever seen. “How in the world did that fit inside me?” she mused aloud.

He reached out and cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. “You were made for me.”

She blushed and looked away and grabbed the pants to his kimono garb and handed it to him. He slowly put on his old clothes and put on the top then looped the sash around him. He stood there before her showing who and what he truly was.

And there she stood watching him and taking in the view. “Would you have fallen in love with me if I went back in time when demons ruled the earth?”

He was quiet.

She nodded her head and brought a hand up to her lips and sighed. “I see.”

He moved around her and went to the closet and grabbed the heavy mokomoko and put it on his shoulder and pulled his hair back and turned and looked at her then looked back in the closet and started to put his swords on his hips. When finished he looked at her and watched as her eyes widened and took him in. “This is me.” He whispered in a baritone voice.

She took a timid step towards him and rubbed her bottom lip with a finger and reached out slowly and placed her hand on the large fluffy thing that took up so much space on his shoulder. “W-what is this?” She whispered.

“Mokomoko.” He said softly.

She nodded and looked into his amber eyes then at his fluff. “It’s so fluffy.” She whispered.

“Hn.”

“Is this the first time I’ve seen this?”

“No.”

She nodded her head and slowly moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest. “We are sworn enemies and yet we have this relationship.” She whispered.

“Hn.”

She lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. “What if I never remember?”

He reached out and held her against him and he leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear. “Then give me a chance, Kagome. Stay with me. For should you leave me I would perish of a broken heart.”

She gulped and closed her eyes and shivered as his breath tickled the hairs next to her ear. “I want to stay.” She whispered.

He pulled her in closer once more and squeezed her but none too hard for he didn’t want to hurt her. “Be my wife. Be my companion. Be my mate. You brought out the best of me and should you leave me, should you choose someone else, I will never be the same again. I will simply die of a broken heart. We demons mate for life.”

She tilted her head to look up at him and ran a hand through his silver hair. He had his markings showing on his face. “I choose love. I choose you.” She whispered.

He released a breath that he did not realize he was holding. “Forever.”

She nodded her head. “Forever.”

“Do you still want to hear the story?” He whispered.

She shook her head and smiled sadly up at him. “I chose to be with you before my memories came back of you. I shall stay true to my word. You don’t need to tell me anymore. You may have made me angry and I’m sorry I have lost my temper with you but please be patient with me. But I will always choose you.”

His heart did a little flip and he smiled down at her and leaned down and kissed her softly. “I love you Kagome.” He whispered against her lips.

She smiled and a small tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly slid down her cheek. “I love you, Sesshomaru.” She whispered and closed her eyes and kissed him again.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so short but I needed to finish this so I could focus on other stories. Please kudos or even leave a review. I know it's not a lot but I had to finish it. Who knows, maybe I will come back to it and add something more. ;)


End file.
